Harry Potter : Une mascarade
by Kerameus
Summary: "Ma vie n'a été qu'une vaste mascarade. J'ai été un patin pendant des années, et le jour où j'ai appris la vérité, je suis devenu un imposteur." Harry Potter, derniers mots. (Réécriture de la Tragi-Comédie sous un autre titre.)
1. Préambule : Par où tout commence

**Préambule : Par où tout commence.**

« Ma vie n'a été qu'une vaste mascarade. J'ai été un patin pendant des années, et le jour où j'ai appris la vérité, je suis devenu un imposteur. »

Harry Potter, derniers mots.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow, le samedi 31 octobre 1981.**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais la rue baignait dans la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires.

À voir les façades blafardes des petites maisons résidentielles, on aurait cru tout le quartier endormi. Pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, on pouvait constater que de l'une des fenêtres, un faible halo lumineux filtrait à travers les épais rideaux.

Une pièce de cette maison était en effet éclairée. Le jeune couple qui y habitait s'était confortablement installé dans son salon après le repas.

Il s'agissait du couple Potter. James et Lily, tous les deux très jeunes.

Mr Potter, dans son fauteuil, lisait un livre. Sur la couverture de cuir était inscrit « _Un chant de Noël_, par Charles Dickens ». Tenant le volume de sa main gauche, il caressait pensivement son menton de sa main droite. Régulièrement, il hochait la tête en signe d'approbation à ce qu'il lisait, ou se grattait le crâne au travers de son épaisse chevelure noire en bataille.

Mme Potter, assise en tailleur sur le tapis, lisait elle aussi ; mais il s'agissait d'un livre pour enfant comportant d'épaisses pages en carton, et elle lisait à haute voix pour leur fils Harry, âgé d'à peine plus d'un an, installé dans son giron. Assise ainsi, sa longue crinière rousse touchait presque le sol.

Le petit garçon était ravi : il frappait dans ses mains, attrapait les grosses pages pour les tourner avant que sa mère n'ait fini de les lire, et régulièrement pouffait ou partait en un éclat de rire enfantin qui ressemblait presque à un gargouillement.

James Potter baissa alors son livre.

« Encore ces histoires de moldus ? s'offusqua-t-il faussement et alors même qu'elle lisait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Et pourquoi pas les contes de Beedle le barde ? Ce serait bien plus adapté pour un futur grand sorcier. »

Lily Potter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce que tu peux être bête quand tu veux ! lança-t-elle affectueusement.  
– Quoi ? Tu contestes le fait que notre fils sera un grand sorcier ? demanda-t-il malicieusement. »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas : je te parlais des histoires de moldus – comme celle que tu lis en ce moment, d'ailleurs. Je te rappelle que j'ai été élevé avec ça, et je pense que notre fils gagnera à être nourrit de nos deux cultures, parce que… »

Mais, devant le sourire goguenard de son mari, elle comprit qu'il ne faisait que la taquiner et reprit sa lecture à haute voix.

La vieille horloge sonna.

« Déjà onze heures ? s'écria Lily en regardant les aiguilles d'étain. Mais il est grand temps d'aller coucher ce petit bonhomme ! »

Elle posa le livre sur une table basse, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« N'est-ce pas monsieur Harry qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher ?  
– Nan ! » répondit-il avec affront, faisant sourire son père qui arrêta sa lecture pour assister à la scène.

Le petit garçon secouait la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Allons allons, reprit Lily. S'il ne dort pas assez, il sera grognon demain. »

Cela ne sembla pas le convaincre.

« Si tu es sage, dit-elle, tu auras droit à une autre histoire, là-haut. »

Un large sourire illumina alors le visage de Harry, qui se mit debout en s'aidant de ses mains et se précipita vers l'escalier d'un pas mal assuré mais étonnamment rapide.

Ses parents le regardèrent faire avec amusement et tendresse, puis sa mère se leva et alla empoigner Harry, qui tentait déjà d'escalader l'escalier pour atteindre sa chambre.

« J'ai bientôt fini, annonça alors James sans lever les yeux de son livre. Je viendrai l'embrasser une fois qu'il sera au lit. »

Lily disparut alors dans les escaliers avec son fils, et le bruit de ses pas commença à se faire entendre au travers du plancher de l'étage.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa trois grands coups à la porte. Mr Potter posa son livre en fronçant les sourcils : il n'attendait aucune visite, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Habituellement ses amis le prévenaient avant de passer…

Il se leva et, dans le doute, sortit sa baguette : en ces temps troublés, il fallait être sur ses gardes et être prêt à parer à toute éventualité. D'un pas prudent, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il ouvrit.

« Vous ?! » s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, et une haute silhouette en profita pour entrer dans la maison.

« Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? cracha James en serrant les dents, un air de rage sur le visage.  
– Peu importe » répondit calmement l'homme en abaissant son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi un visage fatigué au teint cireux.

James recula encore un peu, préférant mettre de la distance entre lui et le grand homme ; celui-ci n'avança pas plus.

« Je vendrai cher ma peau, cracha James.  
– Je n'en doute pas » répondit l'homme.

Des pans de sa robe, il sortit alors une longue baguette en bois d'if, qu'il pointa vers le cœur de James.

« Finissons-en. »

Une vive lueur verte jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette et fendit l'espace en direction de James. Celui-ci balaya l'air avec la sienne, et le sortilège de mort se dissipa comme de la fumée. Aussitôt il riposta ; son adversaire ne fit pas un geste pour tenter de le parer, mais le jet de lumière le frappa sans rien lui faire.

« Tu es faible, Potter, commenta l'homme. Bien trop faible pour survivre face à moi. »

Alors il lui envoya une succession de sortilèges, que James réussit cependant à tous parer ou esquiver. Nombres d'entre eux se dissipèrent, mais certains rebondirent et vinrent frapper les murs, fracassant les meubles et faisant voler en éclat les bibelots et les cadres photos. James, dès qu'il le pouvait, tentait une riposte ou une contre-attaque, mais toutes restaient vaines : ses ripostes touchaient leur cible mais s'avéraient sans effet, et ses contre-attaques se brisaient contre les sorts bien plus puissants de son adversaire.

L'échange continua un moment, transformant petit à petit le salon en un champ de ruine, mais alors que son adversaire restait impassible, James devait fournir d'importants efforts pour ne pas être touché, et il commençait à fatiguer. Rapidement, il arrêta d'essayer de jeter des sorts, car éviter ceux de son adversaire était déjà trop épuisant pour lui.

« Hum, tu es plus coriace que je ne l'aurais cru… lâcha l'homme en cessant de faire pleuvoir les sortilèges. Mais cela reste évidemment insuffisant. »

Il leva bien haut sa baguette, et un torrent de magie en sortit pour déferler sur James Potter. Celui-ci contre-attaqua immédiatement, et les deux jets de lumière se heurtèrent de plein fouet, éclaboussant la pièce entière de dards magiques qui brisèrent, brûlèrent et broyèrent tout ce qui se trouva sur leur chemin.

L'homme, sans effort, accentua la pression de son sortilège. James commença à perdre du terrain, et il sentit ses forces le quitter à une vitesse folle, comme si son énergie vitale s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau en même temps.

Tout à coup, il ne fut plus capable de maintenir son sortilège. Son jet de lumière s'évapora, et le trait adverse le transperça au niveau de l'abdomen, provoquant une douleur similaire à celle d'un violent coup de poignard. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il s'écroula lourdement, et fut alors pris de convulsions : ses yeux se révulsèrent, et son corps entier s'agita nerveusement.

Autour de lui, les images et les sons se brouillaient. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient pris de violents soubresauts, et tous ses muscles semblaient vouloir se contracter en même temps. Puis ses idées se mélangèrent dans son esprit, le rendant incapable de rester conscient plus longtemps de ce qui lui arrivait. De la bave sortit de sa bouche, formant de l'écume au coin de ses lèvres. Puis soudain il s'arc-bouta violemment, poussa un râle et s'immobilisation complétement.

Sans même un regard en direction de sa victime, l'homme s'avança en direction de l'escalier. L'enfant était en haut, il le sentait.

Il gravit les marches d'un pas lent et assuré, déjà certain de sa victoire.

Dans la chambre, Lily avait tout entendu mais n'avait pas été capable d'esquisser le moindre geste de fuite. Lorsque la haute silhouette noire entra, elle était assise par terre, et serrait Harry dans ses bras ; ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, et ses yeux étaient déjà rougis.

« Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, mais épargnez mon fils, je vous en supplie…  
– Je ne peux pas : je suis venu pour lui.  
– Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle horrifiée. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Elle éclata en sanglot, et les pleurs s'intensifièrent au point que le maquillage de ses yeux fut emporté par ses larmes, noircissant ses pommettes et ses joues. Manquant d'air sous le coup de l'émotion, elle renifla et souffla bruyamment, faisant couler de la morve jusque dans sa bouche.

L'homme grimaça. Le pitoyable spectacle qu'offrait Lily le dégoûtait.

« Allons, écartez-vous, ordonna-t-il. J'ai promis de vous épargner.  
– Non ! Non ! hurla-t-elle en sanglotant. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal !  
– Allons, soyez raisonnable, reprit calmement l'homme. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, et quoi qu'il arrive, votre fils sera mort dans quelques instants. Vous ne pouvez déjà plus rien pour lui, alors que vous, vous pouvez encore décider de vivre.  
– Eh bien je préfère mourir avec lui que vivre sans lui ! » hurla-t-elle en crispant plus fermement encore ses bras autour de Harry.

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir. L'idée que venait d'exprimer Lily lui paraissait parfaitement inconcevable.

« Soit. »

Il leva sa baguette magique. Une expression d'effroi passa sur le visage de Lily Potter.

* * *

**Little Whinging, le mardi 3 novembre 1981.**

Lorsque Vernon Dursley rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il faisait déjà nuit ; il rentrait pleinement satisfait d'une journée de travail efficace.

Il se gara dans la petite allée en un bruissement de gravier, et sorti de la voiture en sifflotant. Le jeune homme de vingt-six ans avait une allure très classique : il portait une large moustache fournie et un costume impeccable. Il était par ailleurs grand et massif, et avait cette particularité de n'avoir presque pas de cou.

Le couple Dursley formaient un couple d'une banalité sans nom. Tant mieux pour eux, d'ailleurs, puisque c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient décidé dès leurs fiançailles : être une famille sans histoires, une famille qui n'attire pas les regards sur elle pour quelque raison que ce soit. L'idée même qu'ils puissent sortir du lot à cause d'une originalité quelconque les horrifiait. Pour cette raison, ce que tout le monde faisait, ils le faisaient, et ce que personne ne faisait, ils s'abstenaient de le faire. Cette philosophie de vie leur permettait une grande tranquillité, mais rendait leur existence horriblement monotone.

Vernon espérait pouvoir mettre les pieds sous la table sitôt le seuil franchi, mais en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, aucun parfum de cuisine n'atteignit son nez. Il accrocha son manteau puis se dirigea vers le salon en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé par cet événement inhabituel.

Il y trouva sa femme sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

C'était une grande femme mince portant des cheveux blonds, et à l'opposé de son mari, elle possédait un cou étonnamment long.

« Qui y a-t-il, ma chérie ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… »

Pétunia tourna la tête vers lui.

« C'est ma sœur et son mari… » commença-t-elle.

Vernon grimaça : il détestait son excentrique belle-sœur et son dérangé de mari. C'étaient de parfaits originaux, et il ne supportait pas les gens incapables de rentrer dans le rang. Il avait rapidement refusé d'avoir le moindre contact avec eux, et Pétunia elle-même, qui appréciait peu son beau-frère, n'avait plus avec sa sœur la complicité qu'elles avaient étant enfants. De ce fait, les deux couples n'avaient que très peu de contact. En fait, Vernon ne les avait pas vus depuis leur mariage, plus d'un an auparavant, et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Ils s'étaient en effet sentis obligés d'assister à ce mariage, mais l'avaient par la suite regretté : ils l'avaient extrêmement mal vécu, car la plupart des invités ne valaient pas mieux que les Potter.

Vernon appréhenda donc la suite : qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire encore, ces deux-là ? Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour attirer l'attention sur eux ? Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qui allait suivre.

« Ils sont morts », annonça sa femme.

Vernon s'assis à côté de Pétunia, accusant le coup.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant d'un coup toute l'antipathie qu'il avait pour eux.  
– C'est la police qui m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il y a eu un problème avec leur cheminée, et ils ont inhalé je ne sais quoi de toxique. Ils sont morts asphyxiés dans leur salon, dimanche soir… C'est un voisin qui les a trouvé hier matin. »

La gorge de Vernon se serra. Quelle horrible fin, pensa-t-il. Même s'il avait toujours été convaincu que ces gens-là étaient un danger pour le bon ordre, leur disparition ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Pétunia. Même si depuis des années, ses seuls échanges avec elle s'étaient limités à quelques brefs appels et à des cartes postales, Lily restait sa sœur.

« Et leur fils, Harry ? demanda Vernon d'une voix peu assurée. »

Vernon savait, grâce au faire-part, qu'un enfant était né un peu moins de neuf mois après le mariage (trop tôt à son goût : l'enfant avait très certainement été conçu avant, et avait peut-être même été la cause du mariage).

« Il était dans sa chambre, alors il n'a pas été intoxiqué, déclara Pétunia. »

Elle se retourna vers son mari et le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air suppliant.

« Il n'a personne d'autre que nous désormais, Vernon, il faut que nous nous occupions de lui ! »

Vernon se releva d'un air horrifié.

« Quoi ? Mais… James n'avait aucune famille, aucun cousin qui soit l'un des leurs, et qui pourrait le prendre ? Il est trop différent de nous, Pétunia ! S'il est à moitié aussi étrange que ses parents, comment pourrions-nous l'élever ? Je ne me sens pas le moins du monde capable de m'occuper d'un enfant ayant ce genre de… capacités. »

Pétunia renifla bruyamment, puis essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Non, il n'a personne d'autre. Le policier qui a appelé a dit qu'ils n'avaient trouvé que nous. »

Elle lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Son état n'est pas une fatalité, tu sais : nous pourrions l'élever normalement, il n'est pas trop tard pour cela, et nous pourrions en faire quelqu'un de tout à fait comme il faut.  
– Tu crois que cela est vraiment possible ? demanda Vernon, peu convaincu.  
– Oui : ma sœur était tout à fait normale avant qu'elle ne fréquente cette « école » qu'ils ont. Ce n'est qu'à partir de son entrée là-bas qu'elle est devenue bizarre. »

Les époux restèrent un petit moment assis côte à côte, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et un petit garçon d'environ deux ans et demi entra dans le salon, manifestement inquiet. Il portait une grenouillère et pour son âge était déjà assez grand et potelé. Il regarda ses parents un moment, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur arrivait, puis poussa un long geignement larmoyant. Pétunia, comme par automatisme, se leva, et vint prendre l'enfant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Je vais aller le recoucher. »

Et elle sorti du salon. Vernon entendit ses pas résonner dans l'escalier et, encore sous le choc, il crut les entendre résonner dans son crâne. Lorsqu'elle fut en haut, il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire.

Après avoir analysé toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à eux, il en arriva à une conclusion : il fallait qu'ils prennent Harry. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, il irait sans doute dans un orphelinat, ou serait placé dans on ne sait quelle famille d'accueil. Il n'aurait pas voulu que cela arrive à son fils si lui-même venait à mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors Vernon ne voyait pas au nom de quoi il ferait subir cela à son neveu…

Pétunia revint dans le salon. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses traits restaient tirés, et ses yeux rougis.

« J'ai bien réfléchit, annonça Vernon. Je suis d'accord pour que l'on prenne Harry avec nous. »

Pétunia sourit timidement.

« C'est formidable, Vernon » dit-elle avec émotion.

Il prit alors sa femme dans ses bras : elle avait sans doute plus besoin d'être consolée que leur fils.

« Nous ferons tout notre nécessaire pour qu'il soit aussi normal que nous, dit-il. Nous l'élèverons comme Dudley, et tout ira bien. »

* * *

« Comprenons-nous bien : si l'on m'a appelé au pouvoir pour que je m'occupe de cette guerre civile – n'ayons pas peur des mots, c'était une véritable guerre – alors il est normal que je m'en aille une fois celle-ci définitivement terminée. […] Il y a eu, si je ne m'abuse, près de cinq cents morts durant ces quelques tristes années, et des milliers d'exactions criminelles diverses. Et pour cela, justice a été faite : nous avons décapité pas loin de trente des pires scélérats de cette sombre période, et nous en avons emprisonnés au moins deux cents. »

Dugald McPhail, extraits de son discours de démission du poste de ministre.

* * *

Version 2 du 8 novembre 2014.

(Version 1 le 31 octobre 2014.)


	2. Présentation

**Présentation.**

Bonjour à tous.

En quelques mots, présentons cette histoire : il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'une réécriture de la série _Harry Potter_. L'intrigue reste approximativement la même, mais il y aura de très nombreuses différences : un côté plus sombre, plus réaliste, mais aussi moins manichéen. Car la série originelle, il faut l'avouer, est très enfantine, avec des méchants plein de défauts et des gentils plein de qualités. Dans la réalité, pourtant, il n'existe ni bons ni mauvais : il n'existe que des individus avec des intérêts divergents.

Mais faite vous plutôt une idée par vous-même : lisez quelques lignes, quelques paragraphes, quelques chapitres. Vous saurez rapidement si cela vous plaît ou pas.

Je publierai aussi fréquemment que possible (mais il faut le dire, j'ai fréquemment des contretemps qui m'empêchent d'avancer mon écriture) et chaque chapitre comptera environ six mille mots (en moyenne).

N'hésitez pas à commenter, et surtout à critiquer : les commentaires positifs sont des encouragements à continuer, les commentaires négatifs sont des encouragements à s'améliorer.

**Petit historique.**

Cette histoire, j'ai commencé à la publier en juillet 2012. J'ai ce mois-là réécrit le premier tome de la série _Harry Potter_, dans une version qui se voulait moins manichéenne, plus adulte, et qui était aussi très différente en raison de changements très personnels que j'ai apporté à l'intrigue. Je n'étais pas pleinement satisfait de cette version, mais j'ai rapidement embrayé sur le deuxième tome. La publication a alors été plus laborieuse, puisqu'elle s'est faite par à-coups, en fonction de ma motivation à écrire.

Et puis, l'été dernier, avant même d'avoir fini le deuxième tome, j'ai débuté la publication d'une nouvelle version de mon histoire. Une version presque entièrement réécrite, et qui devait reprendre les deux premières parties, puis enchaîner sur une troisième partie à laquelle je réfléchissais déjà un peu.

Cela a rapidement été interrompu par le trépas de mon ordinateur. J'ai heureusement fini par récupérer toutes mes données, mais ma motivation en a pris un coup, et je n'ai donc pas continué cette nouvelle édition.

Pourtant, souvent, des idées me venaient, et je les notais. Mois après mois, j'ai ainsi élaboré des résumés de la suite de mon histoire, détaillant tout ce que je voulais y mettre. Je n'ai quasiment rien rédigé depuis, mais pourtant, toute la structure de mon histoire est désormais faite.

Il est donc grand temps de me remettre à écrire et à publier cela.

**Le projet.**

Cette histoire comprendra cinq livres. Les trois premiers reprendront globalement la trame des trois premiers tome de la série, mais avec de plus en plus de différences, avec de plus en plus d'écart. Les deux derniers livres, même s'ils se serviront des tomes suivants, présenteront des intrigues complétement différentes, de mon propre cru.

Chaque livre comprendra quinze chapitres, ainsi que des annexes (qui seront des chapitres écrits du point de vue d'un personnage secondaire et non plus de celui de Harry). Ces cinq livres couvriront une période d'environ huit ans.

Voici le découpage chronologique :  
– Livre I : 1re année à Poudlard.  
– Livre II : 2e année.  
– Livre III : 3e année.  
– Livre IV : 4e et 5e années.  
– Livre V : 6e et 7e années, puis premiers pas hors de l'école.


	3. Livre I - Chap 1 : L'incident de trop

**Livre I.**

**Chapitre 1 : L'incident de trop.**

* * *

**Dimanche 23 juin 1991, Little Whinging.**

Dix ans plus tard, le quartier n'avait quasiment pas changé. Le seul détail qui prouvait que l'on était plus en 1981, c'était les modèles de voitures qui s'alignaient dans les allées.

À l'intérieur de la maison des Dursley, le phénomène était identique : il y avait toujours les mêmes meubles et les mêmes objets placés aux mêmes endroits. Là encore, un seul détail pouvait rappeler la date : le modèle de téléviseur. Un autre changement, par rapport à 1981, était visible sur la commode du salon : là où se trouvaient auparavant les photos d'un unique bébé potelé habillé d'une grenouillère et d'un bonnet bleu, il y avait désormais les photos de deux garçonnets, l'un maigrelet et brun, l'autre dodu et blond.

Il était encore tôt, ce matin-là, mais Pétunia s'activait déjà dans la cuisine, armée de son tablier et de ses ustensiles.

En dix ans, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé ; tout au plus avait-elle désormais quelques petites rides sur le côté de la bouche et des yeux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle préparait les plats, s'amoncelaient sur la table d'énormes quantité de nourriture : lard fumé, œufs brouillés, saucisses, œufs à la coque, flageolets à la sauce tomate, pain grillé, miel, marmelade, beurre et confitures diverses. Il y en avait pour au moins dix convives, même s'ils ne seraient que quatre à manger. À tout cela, s'ajoutaient les boissons : lait, jus d'orange, chocolat au lait, café et thé noir.

En réponse à cette impressionnante débauche alimentaire, une monstrueuse quantité de vaisselle s'était progressivement amoncelée dans puis à côté de l'évier. Même si Vernon avait acheté un lave-vaisselle plusieurs années auparavant, Pétunia avait toujours refusé de confier à la machine ses casseroles et ses poêles, n'acceptant d'y mettre que les assiettes, les verres et les couverts, et seulement après les avoir préalablement rincés.

Vernon Dursley entra dans la cuisine en humant l'air avec satisfaction ; l'odeur de café et de pain grillé prédominait. Décidemment, la journée commençait bien.

Le temps avait laissé une empreinte plus marqué sur Vernon : il avait pris du ventre et des joues, et avait perdu son apparence de jeune premier, qu'il semblait avoir troqué contre l'allure grave et sérieuse d'un homme d'affaire.

Il s'était, il faut le dire, écoulé plus de treize ans depuis leur rencontre, en 1977. Pétunia était alors âgée d'à peine plus de dix-huit ans et suivait des cours de dactylographie ; Vernon était âgé de vingt-deux ans et était déjà à la tête de sa propre entreprise. Il cherchait à embaucher une secrétaire et était sur le point de lui proposer un emploi quand il avait brutalement décidé de l'inviter à dîner, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans hésiter. Ils s'étaient fiancés la même année, et s'étaient mariés un an plus tard. Puisque la Grunnings, la société dirigée par Vernon, était de plus en plus florissante, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de travailler, et était devenue femme au foyer. Elle occupait ses journées entre ménage, jardinage et commérage.

Chose rare, Vernon ne portait ce matin-là ni veston ni cravate, mais simplement une chemise. Il avait pourtant pour habitude d'enfiler son costume trois pièces même le dimanche, et c'était une règle à laquelle il ne dérogeait presque jamais. En réalité, il fallait vraiment qu'une sortie en famille soit prévue pour qu'il se permette d'adopter une tenue légèrement plus décontractée.

Il s'installa à table et entama la lecture de son édition du dimanche du _Times_, que Pétunia avait déposé devant sa place. Il commença par la météo et les nouvelles locales, puis passa aux nouvelles nationales et aux résultats de la bourse de Londres. Caché derrière son journal, il avança alors discrètement une main vers l'assiette de tartines beurrées, mais sa femme le vit et il reçut un coup de cuillère en bois sur le dos de la main, ce qui lui arracha un grommellement de surprise.

« Attends que les enfants soit là pour manger » le gourmanda-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Il se remit à sa lecture d'un air faussement renfrogné après avoir fait claquer son journal pour marquer sa désapprobation.

Pétunia était inhabituellement pointilleuse, car c'était le jour du douzième anniversaire de son petit Dudley, et il fallait que tout soit parfait pour lui, à commencer par le petit-déjeuner.

En 1979, en effet, le couple avait eu un fils, Dudley, qui était à leurs yeux le plus merveilleux bébé du monde, mais qui était en réalité un parfait braillard. Pendant deux ans, ils avaient vécu ainsi : elle s'occupait de leur maison et de leur fils pendant que Vernon travaillait. Ils avaient un moment réfléchit à l'opportunité d'avoir un autre enfant, mais cela ne s'était pas concrétisé, car c'est à ce moment-là que leur petite vie normale avait brutalement basculée.

Le petit-déjeuner fin prêt, Pétunia se dirigea alors vers le vestibule, dans le but de réveiller les enfants qui, un dimanche matin, ne risquaient pas de se lever de bonne heure de leur propre chef.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, cependant, elle se souvint d'une chose et fit demi-tour. Elle s'approcha du placard sous l'escalier et en ouvrit la porte pour y attraper une pile de paquets joliment emballés qu'elle alla installer dans le salon. Elle les disposa et les agença avec un grand soin, posant les petits devant les grands et les orientant tous avec élégance.

Elle repartit ensuite vers l'escalier, qu'elle gravit en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. À l'étage, elle frappa délicatement à une première porte, d'où sortit un grognement indistinct.

« Harry chéri, réveille-toi, il est l'heure. C'est l'anniversaire de ton frère, aujourd'hui, n'oublie pas. »

Ce qui avait fait basculer la vie de Vernon et Pétunia, c'était la mort des Potter. Ils avaient pris avec eux leur fils, Harry, et lui avaient dès lors caché la vérité : il ignorait que Vernon et Pétunia n'étaient pas ses véritable parents, et ignorait tout des Potter. Ni lui ni son cousin Dudley ne savait que Harry avait été adopté, car Vernon et Pétunia avaient considéré que tout serait mieux ainsi. Et ils espéraient que dans une famille normale Harry ne développerait pas de dons étranges comme ses parents…

Leur vie avait alors reprit, et pendant des années, il ne se passa rien. Rien ne vint perturber leur tranquillité. Harry grandit dans le mensonge, et toute la famille vécu comme les Dursley l'avaient voulu, c'est-à-dire sans la moindre anicroche.

Lorsque Harry sortit de sa chambre, dans son pyjama bleu, il était encore à moitié endormi. Il avait les yeux encore tout plissés, des cheveux en bataille, et une marque de drap imprimée sur la joue droite.

« Allez, file dans la cuisine, lui commanda Pétunia. Vous ferez votre toilette quand Dudley aura ouvert ses cadeaux. »

Harry descendit mollement en direction de ladite cuisine, et Pétunia alla frapper à une autre porte.

« Dudley chéri, il est l'heure de se lever : c'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui. »

En une poignée de seconde, il y eu un grincement de lit, de lourds bruits de cavalcade, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Dudley qui sorti en courant de sa chambre, plein d'enthousiasme. Pétunia dut l'intercepter au vol avant qu'il ne dévale les escaliers afin de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il partit alors en trombe vers le salon, impatient de déballer ses nouveaux jouets, et doubla Harry qui descendait péniblement en se tenant fermement à la rambarde, tel un zombi.

Dudley était bien en chair, mais sans être véritablement gros : il avait une forte carrure, et était donc ossu et musclé en plus d'être gras. C'est-à-dire tout le contraire de son frère : Harry, pour son âge, était plutôt petit et mince, et il était tout sauf musclé. Il découlait de tout cela que bien que Dudley ait douze ans et Harry bientôt onze, on leur donnait facilement trois ans de différence.

Quand Pétunia arriva dans la cuisine, Harry et Vernon étaient installés à table, et Dudley avait amené ses paquets depuis le salon et commençait à les déballer en s'extasiant. Il avait reçu une voiture télécommandée, deux jeux de construction, plusieurs films en VHS et quatre jeux vidéo. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié ses parents, il s'installa à table et commença à engloutir tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Pétunia ramassa les lambeaux de papier et le bolduc qui jonchaient le sol puis s'assis à son tour.

« Alors, mon chéri, ça te fait quel effet d'être en vacances ? » demanda-t-elle avec bienveillance à Dudley.

Il était en effet rentré la veille au soir du collège où il était interne, et de ce fait, même si les cours avaient pris fin le vendredi, c'était son premier véritable jour de vacances. Depuis un an, Dudley faisait ses études à Smelting, un collège privé, et ne rentrait chez lui que pour les week-ends et les vacances.

Il adressa à sa mère un sourire de toutes ses dents, montrant par la même occasion une grande quantité de nourriture déjà bien mâchée et ensalivée, et prononça une phrase incompréhensible qui devait exposer sa satisfaction.

Harry, quant à lui, allait encore à l'école primaire du quartier : il ne serait en vacances qu'un mois plus tard, et n'était donc qu'en week-end.

« Quant à toi, Harry, dit ensuite Pétunia, j'espère que tu réussiras tes tests et que tu pourras aller à Smelting comme ton frère. »

En effet, puisqu'il allait entrer au collège l'année suivante, ce dernier mois de cours serait un mois de révision en vue des tests d'entrée des différents collèges. Harry n'était ni bon ni mauvais, et n'avait aucune raison d'échouer là où son frère avait réussi. D'ailleurs, sa mère en avait conscience.

« Il faudra aussi s'occuper de tes affaires, ajouta-t-elle très terre à terre. Les fournitures, ton uniforme, un nouveau sac. »

L'idée de quitter l'école ne gênait pas Harry, bien au contraire, mais il trouvait les uniformes parfaitement sinistres. Et puis il savait déjà qu'il n'irait pas dans le même collège que Piers Polkiss, avait qui il était en classe depuis toujours. Piers irait au collège de quartier, Stonewall High, tandis que Harry devait intégrer Smeltings, un collège privé éloigné dans lequel « tous les Dursley avaient étudié » selon Vernon.

Dudley commença alors à réduire son rythme d'ingestion, ce qui lui permit de décrire à son frère assis en face de lui toutes les caractéristiques de sa voiture télécommandée. C'était sans doute le cadeau qui lui plaisait le plus, de tous ceux qu'il avait reçus. Harry écouta distraitement.

Vernon, entre deux bouchées, se lança dans un monologue destiné à sa femme, dans lequel il se plaignait du mauvais temps pour la semaine à venir, détaillait ses problèmes de livraison, commentait les affaires politiques en cours et déplorait la décadence du monde moderne.

La fin du petit déjeuner se déroula ainsi, au milieu de ces monologues croisés.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous rassasiés, Vernon se tourna vers son glouton de fils.

« Dudley, va faire ta toilette et prépare toi. Il faudrait que nous soyons partis dans une demi-heure. »

Dudley obéit promptement à son père, et Vernon attrapa alors Harry par le bras pour le prendre à part.

« Écoute-moi, mon garçon, lui dit-il. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux. Tu comprends de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

Car malheureusement pour Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, il y avait finalement eu quelques accrocs : des événements étranges commencèrent à se produire, d'abord imperceptibles, puis de plus en plus francs. Au début, les époux se voilèrent la face, mais il fallut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : lorsque Harry eu sept ans, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient échoués. Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de juguler le problème, mais sans succès.

Harry sentait le regard lourd de son père braqué sur lui, mais n'osait pas le soutenir directement, et détourna les yeux.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, sa vie avait toujours été jalonnée d'événements étranges, ce qui mettait bien souvent ses parents dans l'embarras. Ces bizarreries se produisaient le plus souvent lorsqu'il était triste ou énervé (c'est-à-dire en cas de vive émotion), mais Harry n'avait jamais pu comprendre la véritable logique qui se cachait derrière ces manifestations. De toute façon, il évitait de repenser à ces choses-là, car cela lui rappelait trop le regard désabusé de sa mère et celui exaspéré de son père, qu'ils ne manquaient pas de lui jeter à chaque fois que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait.

« Je ferais de mon mieux » répondit-il après un moment, alors que son père le fixait toujours avec insistance.

Vernon le laissa partir à contrecœur. Ce genre de précautions était souvent inutile, mais Vernon avait bien été forcé de s'habituer aux imprévus causé par son fils adoptif. L'intransigeance qu'il avait voulue au moment de l'adoption s'était atténuée avec le temps, et il avait fini par faire des concessions au sujet de la singularité de Harry, acceptant ainsi de le couvrir et de rattraper ses maladresses.

Vernon soupira puis récupéra son journal et se replongea dedans.

Pétunia, pendant le temps de la conversation, avait fait sembler de ne rien entendre. Elle avait débarrassé la table de tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, et s'était mise à tout ranger. Malgré l'appétit vorace de Dudley, et bien que Vernon ait lui aussi un bon coup de fourchette, il subsista de nombreux restes que Pétunia fit rentrer tant bien que mal dans le frigo.

Harry sortit de la cuisine. Il avait dit qu'il ferait de son mieux, car il ne pouvait rien promettre : il n'avait jamais réussi à se contrôler parfaitement, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les catastrophes s'étaient accumulés. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, Dudley sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, déjà habillé : il était tellement impatient de partir qu'il s'était préparé en un temps record, lui qui d'habitude rechignait à aller se laver. Harry prit alors sa douche, s'habilla dans sa chambre et descendit.

Devant la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley étaient prêts à partir. Ils n'attendaient plus que lui.

« Ah ben quand même », lança Dudley, manifestement énervé d'avoir dû attendre Harry.

Il se dépêcha donc d'enfiler ses chaussures et de faire ses lacets.

La famille sortit, et Vernon ferma à double tour derrière lui. Ils montèrent en voiture. Dudley ne tenait pas en place.

« On va où cette année, maman ? demanda-t-il.  
– C'est une surprise mon chéri, tu verras bien lorsque nous serons arrivé. »

Vernon démarra la voiture, et ils se mirent en route. Durant tout le trajet, Dudley se trémoussa sur la banquette arrière et tenta de soutirer à ses parents des informations sur la surprise du jour. Il énuméra tout ce qu'il lui venait à l'esprit, dans l'espoir qu'une de ses propositions ferait réagir ses parents.

Harry resta plus calme ; il avait toujours été moins exubérant que son frère. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait moins les choses que lui, mais simplement qu'il le montrait moins. Il était, pour dire vrai, assez réservé, alors que son frère était plutôt extraverti. À ce sujet, Harry se demandait parfois comment ils pouvaient être frère : même s'ils s'entendaient globalement bien, ils ne se ressemblaient ni de caractère, ni d'aspect.

* * *

Peu avant d'arriver, Dudley avait compris qu'ils allaient au zoo : il avait vu sur le bord de la route un panneau qui le signalait, et avait deviné qu'il s'agissait bien là de leur destination. Il avait alors commencé à lister tous les animaux qu'il voulait absolument aller voir, et dans quel ordre. Harry avait bien émis quelques idées, mais comme le rappela Pétunia, c'était à son frère de choisir puisque c'était lui qu'on fêtait aujourd'hui.

Arrivé devant l'entrée du parc zoologique, Vernon déposa sa femme et ses enfants, avec pour mission d'acheter les billets, et partit chercher une place plus loin, car il n'y en avait évidemment aucune de libre à proximité des caisses.

Il y avait énormément de monde au zoo, ce jour-là, et la famille Dursley dut se frayer un passage à travers la foule pour aller d'un enclos à un autre, ou d'un bâtiment à un autre.

Dudley voulut commencer par les enclos des fauves, lions et tigres. Lui qui voulait voir de terribles carnassiers en train de déchiqueter un animal encore vivant à coups de dents, il fut déçu : les bêtes se prélassaient au soleil et ne bougeaient presque pas, se contentant de tourner parfois la tête en direction d'on ne savait trop quoi. Dans un coin de chaque enclos, un amoncelait de pièces de viande crue attendait le bon vouloir des félins.

Dudley décida alors d'aller voir les autres animaux de la savane : girafes, zèbres, hyènes. Ils repartirent ensuite en sens inverse pour les grands singes.

Vernon, en chemin, avait acheté aux enfants des barbes à papa (dont Dudley se goinfra tant qu'il put) et des cacahuètes (que Dudley, malgré les interdictions écrites et les remontrances de son père, lança aux éléphants et aux gorilles pour voir leur réaction).

La matinée terminée, Vernon amena sa famille manger dans le restaurant du zoo, qui proposait des buffets en libre-service et à volonté. Dudley en profita pour goûter à chaque plat, et mangea tellement que Harry se demanda où était passé le copieux petit-déjeuner que son frère avait avalé quelques heures à peine auparavant.

« Alors mon chéri, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Pétunia.  
– Beaucoup. Même si les animaux sont tout mous…  
– Comment ça ? demanda son père.  
– Ils ne font rien, ils passent leur temps à manger et à dormir. »

Comme toi pendant les vacances, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

« C'est comme ça, répondit Vernon. Surtout en été, quand il fait chaud. »

Dudley hocha la tête sans conviction puis rejeta son attention sur son assiette.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire de tes vacances, mon Dudlynouchet ? lui demanda encore sa mère. Tu as des activités de prévues, tu veux faire quelques choses en particulier ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas trop. J'verrai. »

Arriva le moment du dessert. Une serveuse trop souriante pour être parfaitement honnête apporta à Dudley un monstrueux banana split dans lequel étaient plantés des cierges magiques, et après son gargantuesque repas, il eut beaucoup de mal à le finir.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas mangé la moitié de ce que son frère avait réussi à ingurgiter. Pétunia, pour expliquer cette différence d'appétit qu'ils avaient, mettait souvent en avant que Dudley était un « grand gaillard en pleine croissance ».

Après le repas, Dudley décida qu'ils iraient au reptilarium. C'était un bâtiment de brique sans étage, construit à la fin des années 20, à l'intérieur duquel les lumières étaient tamisés et où régnait une très forte humidité.

Sur toute la longueur des murs, derrière des vitres de plexiglas, on pouvait admirer à loisir toutes sortes de reptiles : des sauriens, des sphénodons, de petits crocodiles, des tortues, et surtout de nombreuses espèces de serpents. Ils étaient installés dans des reconstitutions de leur habitat naturel respectif, et à cause de cela, il était parfois difficile d'apercevoir les occupants des cages : ils pouvaient se fondre dans leur environnement (par camouflage, voire en se cachant derrière certains élément du décor), et devenaient d'autant plus invisible que nombre d'entre eux étaient parfaitement immobiles.

Hormis Harry et sa famille, il n'y avait presque personne, sans doute parce qu'il était encore l'heure de manger pour de la plupart des gens. Les Dursley se dispersèrent et vagabondèrent chacun de leur côté.

Dudley était particulièrement intéressé par les reptiles les plus dangereux du lieu, comme des cobras capables d'injecter à leurs victimes un venin mortel ou des pythons capables d'avaler des animaux plus gros qu'eux. Il s'arrêta notamment avant fascination devant un serpent des savanes, réputé pour produire un des venins les plus dangereux qui soit.

Harry, lui, préférait les animaux étonnants, comme les caméléons, les geckos ou les amphisbènes ; ces derniers étaient des serpents, mais avaient la forme de vers de terre. Et alors que son frère se contentait d'admirer les animaux, Harry prit le temps de lire les pancartes. Il apprit par exemple, à son grand étonnement, que de nombreux reptiles possédaient un troisième œil situé sur le haut de leur crâne. Cet œil était petit, et donc peu visible, mais après un long moment d'observation Harry crût en discerner un sur un anole vert.

Dudley s'approcha bientôt d'une immense loge contenant un serpent long de près de deux mètres, un boa constrictor dont les écailles formaient des motifs bruns et marrons. Il semblait très impressionné par la bête, mais désenchanta vite : elle semblait dormir.

« L'affiche dit que c'est un serpent nocturne, expliqua Vernon qui s'était approché.  
– Eh bien réveille-le, je veux le voir bouger » se plaint Dudley.

Vernon frappa contre la vitre. Le serpent ne broncha pas.

« Je crois bien que les serpents sont incapables d'entendre, tenta Harry.  
– C'est vrai, admis Vernon, mais ils perçoivent les vibrations. Il devrait remarquer que je tape, tout de même. »

Il recommença plusieurs fois, ce qui n'eut pas plus d'effet. Il se tourna alors vers Dudley, en haussant les épaules d'un air de résignation.

« Il ne réagit pas, tant pis pour nous. »

Dudley fit la moue, et parti à la recherche d'un animal un peu plus compréhensif. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent, et Harry resta seul devant le boa.

« Ça ne doit pas être marrant pour toi. Tu es enfermé tout le temps et en plus, le jour, quand tu voudrais dormir, tu es constamment dérangé par les visiteurs.  
– Je sssubi ççça sssans cccessse, confirma le serpent qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Harry sursauta. Il avait dû rêver.

« Mais on sss'y fait » ajouta alors l'animal.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant des yeux celui qui lui faisait une telle blague. Ne voyant personne, il essaya de répondre au boa.

« Tu peux parler ? chuchota-t-il. Et tu comprends ce que je dis ?  
– Cccinq sssur cccinq » siffla le serpent.

Harry resta abasourdi. Il était bel et bien en train de discuter avec un serpent, dont la langue bifide s'agitait au rythme de ses paroles. Même si les animaux parlaient souvent dans les dessins animés, jamais Harry n'aurait cru cela possible dans la réalité…

« Ccce que je sssouhaite le plusss, ccce ssserais de sssortir d'iccci, l'ami, est-ccce que tu peux me sssecourir ? »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le boa le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard avait quelque chose de fascinant. D'envoûtant, même.

« Cccette prison, ccc'est insssuportable, aide-moi.  
– Mais comment, comment veux-tu que j'ouvre la cage, et comment veux-tu que je te fasse sortir de là sans nous faire repérer ? répondit Harry sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux de ceux de l'animal.  
– Fais-moi jussste sssortir de cccette cage, je sssaurais me débrouiller ensssuite. »

Harry oublia tout le reste. La seule chose qui occupait désormais son esprit, c'était le regard du reptile, et il n'avait plus qu'un objectif : l'aider, ouvrir sa prison de verre, lui faire retrouver sa liberté. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Comment pourrait-il ouvrir ce vivarium ? L'épaisse paroi de plexiglas était solidement vissée…

Finalement, de plus en plus ensorcelé, les yeux écarquillés, il tendit les mains en avant, et les posa sur la vitre. Elle disparut tout à coup, et le boa se précipita hors de sa cage en ondulant.

« Merccci, l'ami » lança-t-il tandis qu'il glissait en direction de la sortie.

Un hurlement se fit entendre : une femme avait vu l'énorme serpent rampant sur le sol. La panique gagna rapidement les quelques visiteurs, qui sortirent en courant. Harry, confus, ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa, mais il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'être ceinturé et soulevé du sol par son père, qui l'emporta à l'extérieur.

Pétunia et Dudley les attendaient dehors ; on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Pétunia, et de l'excitation sur celui de Dudley. Vernon posa alors Harry, et entraîna toute la famille vers la sortie du zoo, d'un pas pressé mais sans courir, en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Autour d'eux, les visiteurs continuaient nonchalamment leur promenade, inconscients de ce qui venait de se passer à quelques centaines de mètres seulement.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la voiture et que tout le monde fut monté, Vernon démarra en trombe ; il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur sortie du vivarium.

Au premier feu auquel ils s'arrêtèrent, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Vernon se retourna vers Harry ; une veine saillante palpitait sur le côté de son front, et sa mâchoire était violemment crispée.

« Une fois arrivée à la maison, nous aurons une petite conversation, jeune homme » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait bien conscience qu'il était responsable de ce qui venait de se passer, et que c'était grave, bien plus grave que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Il appréhendait les conséquences : il serait certainement puni. Lourdement puni.

Et il savait qu'il le méritait : il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait obéi à ce serpent, mais il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait permis de s'échapper, et avait donc mis tout le monde en danger.

* * *

Version 1 du 8 novembre 2014.


	4. Livre I - Chap 2 : Le secret révélé

**Chapitre 2 : Le secret révélé.**

* * *

**Mardi 16 juillet 1991, ****Little Whinging.**

Harry, en sortant de cours ce jour-là, ne rentra pas à Privet Drive. Il se dirigea vers la rue de Wisteria Walk, située non loin. Traînant les pieds, son sac sur l'épaule, il arriva finalement devant une maison que rien ne distinguait des autres.

La mort dans l'âme, il emprunta la petite allée, s'arrêta sur le seuil, respira un bon coup et frappa.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame, grande et maigre. Son dos était étonnamment droit et raide.

« Bonjour, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.  
– Bonjour, madame Figgs, répondit Harry à contrecœur. »

Elle s'écarta alors et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le vestibule était une petite pièce comportant un porte-manteau bien garni, ainsi qu'un pot à parapluie qui en contenait une demi-douzaine.

Harry quitta ses chaussures et enfila des patins pour ne pas abîmer le parquet. Mme Figgs le mena à la cuisine, pièce d'un autre âge contenant une table à toile cirée et de l'électro-ménager vieux de trente ans. Si Harry trouvait la décoration de sa propre maison vieillotte, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec celle de Mme Figgs.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise en osier, et Mme Figgs lui apporta un verre de lait et quelques biscuits secs.

« Ton goûter, commenta-t-elle.  
– Merci. »

C'était spartiate, mais Harry appréciait de pouvoir se restaurer un peu avant de se mettre au travail.

Une bouilloire placée sur la gazinière émit un sifflement strident, et Mme Figgs se servit un thé, auquel elle n'ajouta ni sucre ni lait.

Un chat tigré blanc et roux fit alors son entrée, et regarda Harry d'un œil torve avant de repartir vers le salon. La vieille dame vivait avec une huitaine de chats, qui n'aimaient pas Harry et que Harry n'aimait pas.

« Aujourd'hui, tu t'occuperas du boudoir » lui annonça Mme Figgs qui s'était assise en face de lui.

Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'était un boudoir.

« C'est la petite pièce à l'étage, au fond, ajouta-t-elle. »

La pièce du fond, Harry n'avait jamais su à quoi elle servait. Il y avait simplement quelques meubles, ainsi que des chaises matelassées et une table basse.

« Tu y feras la poussière et tu cireras le buffet et le vaisselier. »

Harry soupira.

« Et ne soupire pas, jeune homme, dit-elle durement. Il te reste à peine plus d'une semaine, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. »

Harry, à cause de l'incident du zoo, avait été punis jusqu'aux vacances par ses parents. Il avait ainsi été mis au service d'Arabella Figgs, une vieille fille du quartier, et faisait ses corvées tous les jours en sortant de l'école, et ce pendant deux longues heures. Il dépoussiérait, récurait, brossait, lavait, décrassait et astiquait tout dans la maison. Elle lui faisait aussi rincer, éplucher et découper des légumes. Et pire que tout, il lui fallait éliminer des recoins de la maison les incroyables quantités de poils que les nombreux chats perdaient. C'est bien simple, Harry avait l'impression de passer le balai presque en permanence. Insupportable. Il n'aurait jamais cru que des chats puissent perdre tant de poils.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le mardi 23 juillet, c'est-à-dire le mardi suivant, était le dernier jour de cours, et serait donc le dernier jour de sa punition. Cela représentait malgré tout un mois complet… Un mois à faire le ménage et les courses, un mois à entendre tous les ragots et quartier, mais aussi un mois sans télévision ou jeux vidéo. Un mois terrible pour Harry, fait de corvées harassantes et de frustration. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait que reconnaître une chose : un mois sans événement anormal. Il en avait conclu que cela lui avait été profitable, qu'il avait su canaliser ses émotions négatives.

Mme Figgs ignorait précisément la cause de cette punition. En fait, seuls Harry et ses parents la connaissait, et même Dudley n'en savait rien : Vernon et Pétunia avait expliqué à leur autre fils que Harry avait été punis car il avait permis au serpent de s'échapper par imprudence de sa part.

Une fois son goûter avalé, Harry récupéra son matériel et monta à l'étage.

Le « boudoir » était une petite pièce richement chargée de bibelots. Il y avait quelques meubles exposants de la porcelaine, assiettes et plats divers, quelques commodes chargées de cadres à photos, de lampes et d'objets décoratifs divers, et de nombreux cadres étaient accrochés aux murs, essentiellement des peintures de natures mortes. Des paysages à l'huile. Certaines zones de la tapisserie étaient plus foncées et moins ternes : c'était manifestement des endroits où des tableaux avaient été présents, et où ils avaient empêchés la lumière du jour de délaver les couleurs.

Harry s'attaqua aux deux meubles qu'il avait identifiés comme étant le « buffet » et le « vaisselier », commençant par les épousseter pour ensuite les cirer.

Il n'était pas mécontent d'en avoir bientôt fini : il n'en pouvait plus de faire ces tâches ménagères et de supporter la conversation de Mme Figgs, qui menait une vie ennuyeuse de vieille fille, s'occupait de ses chats et commentait la vie de tous les habitants du quartier en jugeant et critiquant. Harry trouvait sa mère commère, mais là encore ce n'était rien en comparaison.

Les relents de cire lui envahir le nez. C'était presque nauséeux, mais cela avait le mérite de masquer l'odeur de vieillerie qui régnait dans toute la maison, odeur qui faisait penser à un mélange de vieux choux cuit et de moisissures.

En travaillant, Harry remarqua que de l'un tiroir d'une des commodes dépassait quelque chose. Il s'approcha : visiblement, le tiroir avait été refermé sur un journal. Harry tira sur la poignée, pour le remettre en place, mais eut la curiosité de regarder plus en détail. Il le sortit donc, et s'étonna de son titre : _La Gazette_. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler… La Une annonçait : « Victoire de Fudge face à Croupton ! », et il y avait une photo d'un petit homme à chapeau melon dont la légende indiquait qu'il s'agissait du « nouveau ministre ».

Harry n'y comprenait rien. Était-ce un vieux journal ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces deux hommes-là. Il commença à lire. Ce Fudge avait gagné l'élection à une voix près, mais de quelle élection s'agissait-il ?

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda sèchement Mme Figgs.

Harry sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Je… Heu, eh bien… »

Avec une vivacité étonnante, elle lui arracha le journal des mains, le fourra dans le tiroir et referma.

Harry s'attendit à ce qu'elle le sermonne pour avoir fouiller ses affaires, mais il n'en fut rien.

« Remets-toi au travail, dit-elle simplement. »

Harry, tout penaud, n'osa rien dire et se remit à cirer. Il jeta encore quelques regards en coin au tiroir, mais n'osa pas retourner voir ce qu'il contenait.

Quant au comportement de Mme Figgs, il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela : la vieille femme, à force de vivre seule avec ses chats, était devenue à moitié folle.

* * *

**Mercredi 24 juillet 1991, ****Little Whinging.**

Au matin du 24 juillet, une semaine tout juste avant son anniversaire, il était enfin libre. Il se réveilla avec satisfaction, heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses jeux vidéo, et surtout heureux de ne plus avoir à réaliser des tâches ingrates chez Mme Figgs.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il n'y avait personne. Dudley faisait la grasse matinée, comme tous les jours de vacances (c'était un vrai lève-tard comparé à Harry), et son père était déjà parti pour son travail. Quant à sa mère, peut-être était-elle sortie faire une course. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry se servit un bol de céréales et alla allumer le poste de télévision du salon.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry entendit le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée. Puisque c'était la coupure publicitaire, Harry se leva et alla le chercher.

Il y avait trois enveloppes.

La première contenait une carte postale de Marge, sa tante paternelle, qui était en vacances sur l'île de Wight et qui se plaignait du temps « exécrable » qu'il y faisait. Elle était aussi acariâtre qu'à l'habitude.

La deuxième devait être une facture, ou quelque chose du genre.

La troisième était plus singulière : l'enveloppe était faite d'un épais parchemin jaunâtre sur lequel s'étalait une écriture cursive faite d'une encre vert émeraude, et qui ne comportait pas de timbre. Elle avait sans doute été déposée directement par son expéditeur. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry, c'était que cette lettre était adressée à un certain Harry Potter.

Une erreur, pensa-t-il… Pourtant, l'adresse était bonne : « 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ».

Il y avait deux explications possibles, pensa Harry. Soit l'erreur était dans l'adresse, soit elle était dans le nom. L'expéditeur ne s'était en tout cas pas trompé uniquement dans le numéro : il n'y avait aucun Potter dans la rue. Harry chercha alors dans l'annuaire placé sous le meuble du téléphone du vestibule : à sa grande surprise, il ne trouva aucun Potter dans tout Little Whinging. Comment l'auteur de la lettre avait-il pu se tromper de ville alors qu'il était venu lui-même déposer la lettre dans la boîte ?

Il ne restait qu'une seule explication, selon Harry : la lettre lui était adressée, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, l'auteur s'était trompé en copiant son nom de famille. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, qu'une même lettre avait été adressée à plusieurs personnes, et que celui qui les avait envoyé avait intervertit deux noms. Quelqu'un avait donc dû recevoir une lettre au nom de Dursley…

Harry retourna l'enveloppe : elle était scellée par un cachet de cire rouge, qui en négatif représentait un p majuscule entouré de lignes entrelacées. Harry hésita à l'ouvrir, car il n'était pas tout à fait certain que cette lettre lui fût vraiment adressée…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure. Sa mère entra dans le vestibule, étonnée d'y trouver Harry et ses trois lettres. Après un instant de flottement, elle lui sourit.

« Ah, tu as pris le courrier mon chéri. Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant, aujourd'hui ? »

Harry hésita. Il tendit finalement l'étrange lettre à sa mère.

« On a reçu ça, commença-t-il, et je crois que… »

Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase. En lisant ce qui était inscrit sur l'enveloppe, Pétunia devint blême. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi pâle, et encore moins de le devenir aussi vite.

« File dans ta chambre, s'écria-t-elle tout d'un coup sans décrocher ses yeux de la lettre.  
– Que… Quoi ? réagit Harry, sans comprendre.  
– File dans ta chambre ! hurla-t-elle en jetant à Harry un regard effaré. »

Et elle le chassa précipitamment vers l'étage avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

Harry, depuis les dernières marches du haut de l'escalier, compris qu'elle venait de décrocher le téléphone car elle s'était mise à débattre vivement avec un interlocuteur inaudible. Mais les bruits étaient étouffés par la porte fermée : il ne pouvait pas même saisir le quart de ce qu'elle disait. Et puisqu'il n'entendait évidemment pas les réponses, il ne comprenait absolument rien à la conversation.

Malgré sa curiosité, il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit avec sa GameBoy, et commença une partie.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tout au plus, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il. »

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était son père. Harry resta stupéfait.

Vernon entra dans la chambre, suivi de Pétunia qui referma la porte derrière elle. Mais pourquoi diable son père était-il là ? Harry eut peur : qu'est-ce qui avait bien put le pousser à rentrer en plein milieu de la journée ?

Sans un mot, Pétunia s'assit à côté de Harry, et Vernon prit la chaise du bureau pour s'installer face à son fils. Ses parents avaient un air inhabituellement grave, ce qui alarma encore plus Harry.

« Fiston, dit-il alors, ta mère et moi-même avons quelque chose de très important à te dire. Quelque chose que nous voulions attendre le plus possible avant de t'avouer…  
– Nous savions, continua sa mère, qu'un jour tu aurais des soupçons, et qu'il faudrait alors tout te raconter. Nous espérions pouvoir attendre encore un peu, nous espérions pouvoir reporter cette discussion jusqu'au jour de ta majorité. Mais la lettre de ce matin nous a fait réfléchir. Nous pensons qu'il est temps. »

Harry resta immobile, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire, attendant avec inquiétude ce qui allait suivre. Il sentait comme une boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir sa salive et le gênant même pour respirer.

« Harry, reprit son père, j'espère qu'un jour tu nous pardonneras de t'avoir caché la vérité. J'espère que tu comprendras que nous l'avons fait pour ton bien, que nous l'avons fait pour toi et pas pour nous. »

Vernon prit un moment pour chercher ses mots.

« Harry, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi toi et ton frère, vous ne vous ressemblez pas ? demanda finalement Vernon. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Dudley me ressemble tant, et toi aussi peu ? »

L'horrible vérité commença à se dessiner dans l'esprit de Harry. Il avait peur de comprendre.

« Je… J'ai été adopté, c'est ça ? demanda Harry timidement.  
– Oui, répondit son père en hochant la tête. Tes parents biologiques sont morts lorsque tu avais un an, et nous t'avons recueilli et élevé. Ta véritable mère était la sœur de Pétunia, et nous sommes donc, en réalité, ton oncle et ta tante. »

Harry essaya d'encaisser. Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il avait déjà vu beaucoup de films ou de séries télévisées sur le sujet, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela était aussi difficile à vivre.

Tout n'était donc qu'un mensonge ? Il regarda alternativement ses parents, plusieurs fois. Ceux-ci restaient silencieux et le regardaient d'un air soucieux. Harry essaya de les imaginer autrement que comme ses parents, mais n'y parvint pas…

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Peut-être s'était-il endormi en jouant à sa console portable ? Mais tout paraissait si réel, hormis cela.

Vernon se racla la gorge.

« Et, hum… Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de tes parents biologiques, ajouta Vernon. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Son père était son oncle. Sa mère était sa tante. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Harry, commença Vernon. Tu sais, tes, heu, capacités ? »

Harry essaya de répondre, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir sortir. Sa gorge restait figée.

Alors il hocha simplement la tête.

« Eh bien, ce… ce don – enfin cette aptitude – que tu as, tu le dois à tes parents.  
– Tes véritables parents, corrigea Pétunia. »

En entendant cette malheureuse expression, Harry cru avoir été frappé au visage. Il sentait bourdonner sa tête.

« Tu as hérité cela de tes parents, qui tout comme toi étaient capables de… de réaliser certaines choses qui paraissent impossible. »

Pétunia inspira en frissonnant.

« C'étaient des sorciers, annonça-t-elle. »

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

« Des sorciers ? couina-t-il.  
– Oui, reprit Vernon. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des personnes fréquentables. Ces… heu, ces gens… ne sont pas normaux. Si nous t'avons caché la vérité, c'est justement pour éviter que tu ne finisses comme eux.  
– Nous pensions qu'en te cachant cela, nous empêcherions ta vraie nature de se montrer. Nous espérions que tu pourrais vivre parfaitement normalement. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourtant, il était désormais certain de ne pas être en train de rêver.

« Nous t'aimons, Harry, continua Pétunia. Nous ne voulions que ton bien.  
– Nous ne voulions pas que ton anomalie te gâche la vie en produisant des incidents comme celui du zoo. Tu comprends ? En te cachant la vérité non seulement sur ta condition mais aussi sur tes vrais parents, nous pensions te permettre une vie normale. »

Vernon baissa les yeux en signe d'impuissance.

« Malheureusement, déclara-t-il, tous nos efforts n'ont pas suffis.  
– Alors tout à l'heure, au téléphone, nous nous sommes dit que, peut-être, en t'avouant tout, tu comprendrais mieux les choses, que tu pourrais faire face à tout cela, et mieux te contrôler. »

Harry n'écoutait déjà presque plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été brutalement plongé dans une piscine d'eau froide.

« Je… Je… »

Vernon et Pétunia lui adressèrent un regard mêlant crainte et espoir, attendant sa réponse.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je crois. »

Les Dursley échangèrent un regard et, sans un mot, sortirent de la chambre, laissant Harry seul avec ses méditations.

* * *

**Samedi 27 juillet 1991, Privet Drive.**

Harry était cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis trois jours, à digérer toutes ses révélations. Durant ces trois jours, il n'avait vu personne : sa mère lui déposait ses repas sur un plateau, devant la porte de sa chambre, et Harry ne s'en saisissait qu'après avoir entendu ses bruits de pas descendre jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Ces derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants pour Harry. Il avait appris coup sur coup que ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents, et que ses véritables parents étaient des sorciers. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler en une seule fois, et Harry avait encore du mal à se faire à ces idées.

Le fait que Harry soit un sorcier avait peut-être été le plus facile à accepter : cela expliquait les événements étranges qu'il provoquait depuis sa naissance. Cela expliquait l'épisode au zoo, cela expliquait pourquoi les lois de la physique semblaient lui obéir lorsqu'il se mettait en colère ou lorsqu'il était triste.

Mais que ses parents ne soient pas ses parents, cela avait été très difficile à avaler. Il n'arrivait pas à les voir autrement que comme ses parents, il n'arrivait pas à les voir comme un oncle et une tante. Après tout, se disait-il, ils l'avaient élevé comme un fils. Ils l'avaient nourrit et changé lorsqu'il était bébé, ils l'avaient bordés dans son lit, ils lui avaient appris à faire du vélo, ils l'avaient consolé lorsqu'il avait du chagrin ou qu'il avait peur, ils l'avaient aidé à faire ses devoirs… Bref, ils avaient fait tout ce que des parents font. Ils avaient été des parents.

Et puis, durant ses méditations, il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi ils lui avaient caché la vérité. Il leur en avait voulu pendant deux jours de lui avoir menti à la fois sur ses origines et sur les événements étranges qu'il causait, puis avait compris leurs intentions. Ils ne voulaient que son bien, en vérité, et il ne pouvait donc que leur pardonner.

Depuis longtemps, et plus encore depuis les révélations de ses parents, Harry était effrayé par l'idée de constituer un danger pour les autres et pour lui-même ; chaque fois il appréhendait la prochaine survenue d'un événement anormal. Ces manifestations semblaient plus intenses à chaque fois, et il avait donc souvent peur de ce qui pourrait suivre. En cela, il comprenait parfaitement la discipline imposée par ses parents depuis toujours. Elle fonctionnait partiellement, mais fonctionnait tout de même un peu.

Harry avait l'impression d'être atteint par une grave maladie, et voyait les actions de ses parents non pas comme une volonté de lui nuire en lui mentant, mais comme une volonté de l'aider à guérir, à se soigner, en faisait tout ce qui était possible.

Ses parents… Même après trois jours, il les appelait toujours ainsi dans sa tête. Papa et Maman. Quoi qu'ils aient pu dire et faire, ils étaient ses parents. Ils ne l'avaient peut-être pas engendré, mais ils étaient ses parents !

Alors pourquoi, se demanda-t-il finalement, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils continuer leur vie comme auparavant, tout simplement ? C'est cette question que Harry s'était posé après des heures et des heures de réflexion. C'était la solution la plus facile à choisir, et Harry avait donc décidé que ses parents resteraient, dans son cœur, ses parents, et que rien ne changerait. Ce couple de sorciers qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus n'étaient que ses parents biologiques, ses géniteurs, et il resterait donc Harry Dursley. Tout serait plus simple ainsi, à la fois pour lui et pour sa famille.

Lorsque cette décision fut prise, Harry sentit que le poids qui l'écrasait depuis plusieurs jours venait de s'envoler. Il était à nouveau en paix avec lui-même, après avoir été rongé par l'incertitude à ne plus pouvoir en dormir.

* * *

Harry, finalement, se décida à sortir sa chambre. C'était le début d'après-midi.

Il avait peur. Peur de retrouver ses parents après trois jours, peur de ne pas trouver les mots, peur de flancher. Il appréhendait ce moment et avait hésité durant des heures même après avoir pris sa décision.

Il descendit les marches une à une, lentement. Il n'osait pas faire de bruit et une grande partie de lui lui criait de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il soit fort.

Il était arrivé en bas, dans le vestibule, sans même s'en être rendu compte. La porte de la cuisine était entre-ouverte, et il entendait ses parents qui discutaient.

Ils échangeaient des banalités d'un ton peu convaincu. Sa mère avait une voix anormalement faible. Son père n'avait pas son entrain habituel.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la cuisine, sa mère eu un violent hoquet et lâcha de stupeur la poêle qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger après l'avoir séchée. Le tintamarre n'arrangea rien au trouble palpable qui régnait désormais dans la pièce.

Pétunia ne fit pas même un geste pour ramasser la malheureuse poêle. Vernon, assis à table, se leva.

« Harry, je… Ça va ? »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Oui, dit-il enfin. Je, j'ai bien réfléchi, et euh… »

Vernon et Pétunia le fixait désormais, attendant la réponse de Harry avec un mélange de peur et d'envie. Ils n'osaient pas parler, ne voulant pas couper son élan.

« J'ai bien réfléchi, répéta Harry. Je… Vous êtes toujours mes parents, c'est vous qui m'avez élevé, et je vous aime comme avant. »

Pétunia plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et immédiatement ses paupières se remplirent de larmes.

L'émotion de Vernon, quoi que moins expressive, était manifeste.

Alors Pétunia s'avança vers Harry et l'enserra avec force. Vernon se joignit à eux en une grande embrassade.

« C'est formidable, murmura Pétunia d'une voix tremblotante. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Vernon s'écarta, comme s'il venait de se rappeler d'un coup de la faiblesse que représentait pour lui le fait de montrer ses émotions.

« Hum… Eh bien, tout semble arrangé, dit-il d'un ton faussement assuré. »

Sa mère le lâcha elle aussi, mais uniquement pour aller chercher un mouchoir en papier avec lequel elle s'essuya les yeux puis se moucha.

La vue de Harry était trouble ; il se passa la main sur les yeux, et remarqua qu'il avait pleuré sans s'en rendre compte.

Pétunia, quoi qu'il fût un peu tôt encore, prépara un copieux goûter pour Harry ainsi que du thé pour elle et Vernon, et tous les trois s'installèrent à table.

Ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Pétunia se contenta de jeter quelques sourires à Harry entre deux gorgés de thé, semblant lutter pour ne pas sangloter.

« Et Dudley ? demanda finalement Harry.  
– On ne lui a rien dit, répondit Pétunia.  
– Nous lui avons fait croire que tu étais souffrant, ajouta Vernon. »

Cela n'était pas tout à fait faux.

« Il n'est pas là ?  
– Non, confirma Vernon. Il est allé jouer avec quelques copains.  
– Tu voudrais sortir toi aussi ? demanda Pétunia. Tu pourrais aller voir ton ami Piers.  
– Non, pas aujourd'hui.  
– Tu aimerais faire quelque chose en particulier ? essaya-t-elle encore.  
– Je ne sais pas. Une partie de Monopoly ? »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer au Monopoly, mais il savait que faire quelque chose avec ses parents leur ferait du bien à tous.

Harry espérait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Recommencer comme auparavant.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, son frère rentra. Harry était alors seul dans le salon : sa mère taillait ses rosiers dans le jardin, et avait embauché son père pour faire de même avec la haie.

Dudley eut un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant.

« Je croyais que tu étais malade ! s'étonna-t-il vivement.  
– Ça va mieux, dit Harry avec un sourire triste. Bien mieux. »

Et cela ne pouvait pas être plus vrai.

« Et t'es plus contagieux ? »

Pour justifier l'isolement de Harry, le couple Dursley avait non seulement dit à Dudley qu'il était malade et devait garder le lit, mais qu'en plus il ne fallait pas aller le voir car il était très contagieux.

« Non, je suis plus contagieux, t'inquiète pas. »

Alors Dudley, rassuré, s'autorisa à approcher.

« Malcolm m'a prêté ça » annonça-t-il en sortant une cartouche de jeu de sa poche.

_Sonic the Hedgehog_ sur Megadrive. Leurs parents leur avaient offert la console au Noël précédent, mais ils n'avaient encore qu'une poignée de jeux.

« Paraît que ça vient de sortir. T'es un hérisson et tu cours super vite. J'ai joué chez lui, c'est trop bien. Tu veux essayer ?  
– Carrément ! »

Alors ils installèrent la console et lancèrent le jeu, jouant alternativement à chaque _game over_.

Dudley ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, évidemment, mais Harry appréciait comme jamais le fait de jouer avec son frère. Sentant l'émotion le regagner à cette pensée, il toussa et se reconcentra sur le jeu.

« Au fait, tu sais ce que c'est que ces lettres ? » demanda Dudley après une bonne heure de jeu.

Harry tiqua. Il y en avait plusieurs ?

« Nan. Quelles lettres ? demanda-t-il.  
– Ben chais pas, répondit Dudley sans lâcher la manette et l'écran des yeux. Hier matin, je me suis levé tôt pour aller chez Dennis, et quand le facteur est passé, Papa a dit « Encore une ! » en colère. Maman lui a dit de tout de suite la mettre avec les autres. Ça avait l'air de pas leur plaire du tout. »

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible : d'autres lettres étaient arrivées, similaires à celle du mercredi matin.

« Ah, heu… Et il l'a mise où ? » demanda Harry d'un ton faussement détaché.

Dudley mis le jeu en pause.

« Dans le tiroir à serrure, là, tu sais. Celui de l'armoire, au milieu. »

Puis il reprit le jeu.

Harry, curieux, voulu en savoir plus. Plus tard dans la soirée, il profita d'un moment durant lequel il n'y eut personne dans le salon, et ouvrit le tiroir (la clef était en permanence dans la serrure). Il y avait quatre lettres ; une par jour depuis le mercredi. Il les prit, referma le tiroir et fila discrètement en direction de sa chambre, cachant les lettres sous ses vêtements et espérant ne croiser personne.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry ouvrit la première enveloppe, ce que ses parents n'avaient manifestement pas fait puisqu'il dû faire sauter le seau.

Il lut alors la lettre, rédigée avec la même encre et de la même écriture manuscrite que l'adresse.

_Chez Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et des fournitures nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre année scolaire à venir._

_La rentrée est fixée au 1__er__ septembre, et nous attendons votre réponse le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

La lettre était signée par Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe, et elle avait tout d'une lettre type. Harry ignorais l'existence d'une telle école, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas : puisqu'il existait des sorciers, il était logique qu'il existât des écoles de sorcellerie. Ce qui le gêna, cependant, c'est que ses parents ne lui aient rien dit à ce sujet lors de leur discussion sur ses « pouvoirs ». Et puisque son père avait caché les lettres, cela signifiait qu'ils ne l'auraient sans doute jamais mis au courant.

Cela était logique : si les sorciers étaient moitié aussi étranges que ce que les Dursley semblaient croire, ils n'avaient sans doute aucune envie d'y envoyer Harry.

Harry ouvrit alors les autres enveloppes.

La deuxième lettre n'était pas un texte type. Apparemment, la directrice adjointe s'était aperçu que même si les parents adoptifs de Harry connaissaient l'existence des sorciers, ils n'était pas eux-mêmes sorciers et ne savaient donc vraisemblablement pas comment répondre à une lettre venu de nulle part. Elle y donnait donc une adresse postale située en Écosse, ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone leur permettant de joindre un professeur afin de voir avec lui les détails de la rentrée scolaire.

La troisième s'étonnait de l'absence de réponse, et incitait les parents de Harry à téléphoner s'ils avaient la moindre question supplémentaire ; Harry ne fit que la survoler.

La dernière, cependant, promettait une grande frayeur aux parents de Harry : elle annonçait la venue d'un professeur de magie. Il lut la date : le sorcier devait venir le lendemain matin. Il viendrait pour voir avec les Dursley ce qui n'allait pas, voir si tout allait bien pour Harry.

Même s'il savait qu'il se ferait réprimander pour avoir ouvert les lettres en cachette, Harry décida d'aller prévenir ses parents : il valait mieux qu'ils sachent, eux qui détestaient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, qu'un mage allait venir frapper à leur porte… Un homme averti en vaut deux lors d'un tel événement.

* * *

**Dimanche 28 juillet 1991, ****Little Whinging.**

Les parents de Harry étaient assis dans le canapé, côté à côté, main dans la main, et attendaient. Harry, installé dans le fauteuil, pouvait sentir leur angoisse monter d'un cran à chacun des battements de la vieille horloge. Il serait bientôt là…

La veille, lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'un sorcier viendrait leur rendre visite, Pétunia et Vernon avaient hésité à fuir. À fuir où, peu leur importait ; ils voulaient simplement échapper à ce professeur qui comptait venir sous leur propre toit, avec toute sa magie…

Ils avaient aussi tenté de convaincre Harry que les sorciers étaient des gens parfaitement infréquentables, qu'ils étaient tous à moitié fou et qu'ils représentaient un danger pour la société. Mais Harry n'y avait pas vraiment cru : selon lui, ce qui effrayait ses parents, ce n'était pas le comportement des sorciers, mais leurs pouvoirs magiques. La peur et l'incompréhension des Dursley à l'égard du monde magique provenaient surtout de leur peur de la magie elle-même, de leur peur de tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Pétunia avait ensuite décrit à Harry quelques traits de caractères de ses parents biologiques et de certains de leurs amis qu'elle avait rencontrés. Cela confirma l'intuition de Harry : bien qu'un peu marginaux, les sorciers n'avaient pas l'air dangereux. Et de toute façon, Harry était bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur ses capacités ; alors dangereux ou pas, il ressentait le besoin de rencontrer ce professeur Quirrell que Poudlard voulait leur envoyer.

Mais finalement, après toutes ces tergiversations, ils étaient là, dans le salon, à entendre cet homme.

Ses parents l'imaginaient déjà : un vieil homme doté d'une longue barbe grise, vêtu d'une robe noire et d'un chapeau pointu, et muni d'un bâton de marche noueux duquel il pourrait faire sortir des éclairs et des jets de flammes.

On sonna à la porte. Vernon et Pétunia se regardèrent dans les yeux, terrifiés, puis le couple se tourna vers Harry.

« Je... Je vais aller ouvrir, balbutia Pétunia. »

Elle se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle agrippa la poignée, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration et s'être affublé d'un sourire de circonstance, elle ouvrit.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait rien de l'adepte des sciences occultes qu'ils avaient imaginé. En réalité, il tenait plutôt du jeune dandy, avec son costume trois pièces, sa cravate en soie, son chapeau de feutre et ses richelieus impeccablement cirés. Il était même très élégant, et Pétunia cru tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, tellement il lui paraissait impensable qu'un tel homme soit un sorcier.

« Bonjour madame Dursley, dit-il. Je suis le professeur Quirinus Quirrell, de l'école Poudlard. »

Il tendit le bras pour lui serrer la main, ce qu'elle fit mécaniquement d'un air éberlué.

Elle lui fit alors signe d'entrer, sans être capable de prononcer un mot, ce qu'il fit après avoir pris soin d'ôter son chapeau. Elle lui fit traverser le vestibule et le fit entrer dans le salon, toujours sans être capable d'ouvrir la bouche et d'émettre le moindre son.

Harry fut fortement impressionné par la vue de cet homme. Vernon, lui, fut agréablement surpris : un homme aussi distingué ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais. Il se leva pour serrer la main à leur hôte, et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil situé à côté de celui de Harry.

« Harry, lança-t-il au passage en le saluant d'un signe de tête.  
– Professeur, répondit celui-ci. »

L'homme s'assit.

« Avez-vous fais bon voyage ? demanda Vernon par politesse.  
– Excellent, répondit le sorcier. Je vous remercie. »

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

« Je vais en venir directement au but de ma visite, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Vernon approuva de la tête.

« Je crois comprendre ce que vous ressentez, continua-t-il. Vous avez reçu les lettres, mais vous n'y avez pas répondu parce que tout cela vous fait un peu peur. Et c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Vous auriez préféré que Harry soit un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais malheureusement pour vous, en grandissant, il a développé certaines aptitudes. Des aptitudes qu'il est incapable de contrôler… »

Il s'arrêta et regarda le couple, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction.

« Je… oui, dit enfin Vernon. C'est un peu ça. »

« Et vous avez peur de laisser Harry aller dans cette école, repris Quirrell, car vous pensez que sa propension à l'étrangeté s'y aggravera. Vous avez peur qu'il n'y devienne encore plus différent de vous. Me trompé-je ? »

Harry était ébloui : ses parents tombaient progressivement sous le charme de ce professeur Quirrell. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait de bonnes manières, qu'il parlait bien, et qu'il paraissait être quelqu'un de posé et de raisonnable (indéniablement un bon point pour lui aux yeux des Dursley). Et surtout, pensa Harry, il ne prononçait aucun mot qui fâche : il ne parlait de la magie et des sorciers que sous la forme de périphrases. Il ne disait rien qui puisse heurter les Dursley.

« Non, répondit Vernon. C'est tout à fait cela.  
– Eh bien, reprit alors Quirrell, c'est justement le rôle d'une école comme Poudlard que d'aider les enfants comme Harry à se maîtriser, afin qu'aucun événement fâcheux ne puisse se produire sans qu'ils ne le veuillent. »

Quirrell fit une pause, pour que les Dursley puissent assimiler sa phrase et en comprendre les implications.

« Je vais être franc avec vous, monsieur et madame Dursley : si Harry ne va pas à Poudlard, ses capacités seront de plus en plus incontrôlables. Et bientôt il ne sera plus possible de cacher sa situation aux autres enfants, à ses professeurs, à vos proches. Tout le monde saura. »

Les Dursley semblaient pétrifiés d'horreur. Harry aussi, mais sans doute pas autant que ses parents.

Puis Quirrell se tourna vers Pétunia, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Poudlard accueille de nombreux enfants qui ont commencé à développer d'étranges facultés alors qu'ils étaient normaux jusque-là et que leurs parents avaient toujours été normaux. Et l'école leur vient en aide. Vous saisissez de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pétunia tressaillit.

« Je… Oui, je…  
– C'était le cas de votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Elle… Oui, elle… C'était son cas. Des choses étranges ont commencé à se produire quand elle était petite, et… »

Les mots lui manquaient.

« Et après son entrée à Poudlard ? demanda Quirrell.  
– Plus rien. Elle a été capable de se contrôler, je crois, et plus rien ne s'est produit d'anormal chez nous ensuite. »

Quirrell se tourna à nouveau vers Vernon.

« Quoi que vous puissiez faire, Harry ne sera jamais un enfant comme les autres, il ne sera jamais normal. Si vous l'envoyez à Poudlard, cependant, il sera capable de se contrôler, et donc de donner le change. Il pourra _paraître_ normal aux yeux du monde. »

Vernon et Pétunia réfléchissaient : les désagréments causés par Harry s'intensifiaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli. Années après années, les problèmes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus visibles. Ils avaient pensé pouvoir juguler la chose, mais manifestement ils s'étaient trompés : ils en étaient incapables, et un jour ils ne pourraient en effet plus dissimuler la nature de Harry aux autres…

Vernon regarda sa femme d'un air interrogateur, et elle hocha la tête. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, et annonça :

« Bien. Si cela peut l'aider, il ira. »

* * *

Version 1 du 23 novembre 2014.


	5. I-3 : À la découverte d'un nouveau monde

**Chapitre 3 : À la découverte d'un nouveau monde.**

**Lundi 29 juillet, Little Whinging.**

Le professeur Quirrell revint chez les Dursley le lendemain à huit heures précises. Il portait toujours son impeccable costume, mais avait changé de cravate et de pochette : elles étaient rouges, cette fois.

Comme promis la veille, il venait chercher Harry pour l'emmener faire ses courses de rentrée à Londres. Il n'avait pas donné de précisions, et les parents de Harry n'en avaient pas demandé.

Pétunia l'invita à prendre le café au salon, ce qu'il accepta en souriant. Vernon était déjà parti travailler.

Pendant que sa mère et le professeur Quirrell parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps en sirotant leur café, Harry attendit silencieusement dans un fauteuil, impatient de découvrir les lieux incroyables dans lesquels le professeur ne manquerait pas de l'emmener. Harry avait jeté un œil à la liste de ses fournitures, et il n'osait même pas imaginer les étonnantes boutiques dans lesquelles il pourrait les trouver ; des lieux pleins de magie, à n'en pas douter, des lieux certainement très différents de ceux dans lesquels les gens normaux vont faire leurs courses de rentrée scolaire.

Harry se sentait euphorique.

Après un moment qui lui sembla durer des heures, les deux adultes se levèrent, et Harry bondit instantanément de son siège. Pétunia accompagna Harry et le professeur Quirrell jusque sur le seuil, et recommanda à Harry de bien se tenir, et au professeur Quirrell de bien veiller sur son fils.

Une voiture était garée juste devant la maison des Dursley. Quirrell sortit une clé et déverrouilla les portières.

Harry fut déçu : c'était un moyen de transport bien banal. Trop banal pour un sorcier.

Depuis la veille, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais en tout cas il s'attendait à quelque chose de magique, pas à cela. Malgré tout, il ne désespéra pas : peut-être la voiture avait-elle quelques caractéristiques intéressantes…

Lorsqu'ils furent montés, Quirrell fit démarrer le moteur puis prit la parole.

« Je te sens déçu. Tu t'attendais à mieux qu'une simple automobile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Comprends bien que je fais tout cela pour tes parents : dans notre monde, il y a bien évidemment des moyens de transports autrement plus efficace, utilisant la magie.  
– Ah, je comprends… souffla Harry, dont le regard s'éclaira. Vous voulez paraître le plus normal possible à mes parents, pour pas les effrayer. C'est ça ?  
– Tout à fait. »

Harry hésita.

« Et le costume ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
– Je ne le mets que pour aller voir les moldus – c'est comme ça que l'on appelle ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, comme tes parents – mais tu verras tout à l'heure comment s'habillent les sorciers. »

Le voyage ne serait peut-être pas aussi excitant qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais Harry en comprenait la cause, et se fit donc une raison. Et il se consola en pensant à ce chemin de Traverse, qui semblait regorger de sorciers, et qui serait donc sûrement un endroit exceptionnel.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant le reste du trajet, qui les mena en plein Londres. Ils tournèrent dans les rues de la capitale pendant un long moment, avant de finalement s'arrêter devant un bar en partie délabré, dont l'enseigne s'était décrochée depuis longtemps, et qui pour autant que Harry puisse en juger était fermé depuis des lustres. C'était pourtant bien là qu'ils allaient.

« L'aspect est voulu, commenta Quirrell alors qu'ils descendaient de voiture. Il a pour but d'éloigner les moldus.  
– Eh ben c'est réussi, ajouta Harry. Personne de sensé aurait l'idée de rentrer là-dedans… »

Cela fit sourire Quirrell, qui poussa la porte vermoulu et fit entrer Harry.

« Bienvenu au Chaudron baveur » dit-il.

L'intérieur avait un côté très rustique. En fait, le temps semblait même s'y s'être arrêté depuis des siècles. Le sol était en terre battu ; les tables, les tabourets et les bancs étaient faits d'un bois mal dégrossi, et la décoration murale se résumait à quelques trophées de chasse qui donnèrent froid dans le dos à Harry. La clientèle était du même acabit : elle se composait de quelques buveurs isolés vêtus à la mode d'avant-guerre et d'un groupe de vieilles femmes qui débattaient en fumant de longues pipes.

Harry et Quirrell s'assirent à une table. Harry n'était pas rassuré : le monde des sorciers ne paraissait pas très reluisant… Il s'attendait à mieux.

« Avant toute chose, il faut que je te parle de la famille Potter et du drame qu'elle a vécu. »

Le tenancier s'approcha. C'était un homme à la mine patibulaire, assez gras, mal rasé et le crâne dégarni et luisant. Il portait un tablier de cuir crasseux et chiquait bruyamment du tabac.

« Qué ce s'ra ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.  
– Un verre de rhum pour moi, et un lait frappé à la fraise pour le petit » répondit Quirrell.

Il s'éloigna, crachant une partie de sa chique à même le sol.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, tous les sorciers ne sont pas aussi rustaud. Le Chaudron baveur offre un aperçu peu amène de notre monde, mais tu verras que le chemin de Traverse est charmant, et que la plupart des sorciers sont des gens très chaleureux. »

Le patron était revenu avec deux timbales ; il les posa avec rudesse sur la table et repartit.

« Bien, Harry. Je vais aller à l'essentiel. »

Il prit une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole. Harry commença à siroter son verre.

« Il y a de cela dix ans, un homme qui se faisait appeler Voldemort a essayé de renverser le gouvernement sorcier. Les raisons qui l'ont poussé à cela, lui et ses partisans, seraient trop complexes à t'expliquer aujourd'hui. Mais sache que de nombreuses personnes se sont élevées contre lui. Tes parents en faisaient partie, et comme beaucoup d'autres ils ont été assassinés pour cela. »

Harry sursauta.

« Assassinés ?! Mais… Mes parents – enfin, les Dursley – m'ont pourtant dit l'autre jour qu'ils étaient morts accidentellement !  
– C'est ce qu'on leur a fait croire, en tout cas, mais la vérité est différente… Et leur assassin – Voldemort lui-même – n'était pas venu pour eux, ce jour-là : c'est toi qu'il était venu tuer.  
– Moi ? s'étonna Harry, qui n'y comprenait rien.  
– Oui. En raison d'une prophétie, il a cru devoir t'éliminer. Mais après avoir abattu tes parents, il a échoué avec toi, et c'est lui qui mourut ce jour-là. »

Il marqua une pause. Harry, qui croyait avoir eu son lot de surprises ces derniers jours, accusait toujours le coup.

« Aux yeux de tous les sorciers du Royaume-Unis, Harry, tu as terrassé l'un des plus puissant mage qui soit. Tu es considéré comme une sorte d'élu du ciel, dans notre monde. Non seulement en raison de ce qui s'est passé le jour de la mort de tes parents, mais aussi en raison de cette prophétie, à laquelle beaucoup croient. »

Harry en resta bouche-bée. La mâchoire pendante et les yeux écarquillés, il en oublia un instant de respirer.

« Moi ? Mais c'est impossible !  
– J'ai bien peur que si. D'ailleurs, ajouta Quirrell, cette cicatrice que tu as sur le front, on raconte que tu la tiens de Voldemort : la légende dit qu'il s'agit de la trace laissée par son sortilège de mort lorsqu'il a ricoché sur toi avant de venir le frapper. »

Harry dégagea sa franche et caressa sa cicatrice pour en sentir la rugosité.

« Mais pourtant, je me rappelle m'être fait cette cicatrice en tombant de vélo, il y a des années. Je revois très bien la scène…  
– C'est sûrement ce que t'ont raconté les Dursley, et tu as fini par assimiler cela. »

Quirrell prit une autre gorgée.

« Notre esprit est empli de faux souvenirs, de souvenirs qui ont été déformés au fil du temps, voire qui ont été construits de toutes pièces. Notre mémoire n'est pas infaillible : elle oublie et elle invente. Mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose : cette cicatrice date effectivement du jour où tes parents sont morts. »

Harry acquiesça : il comprenait.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire… Comment j'aurais pu survivre et le tuer ?  
– Je l'ignore. De tous ceux qui étaient là-bas ce jour-là, tu es le seul à avoir survécu. Nous ne pouvons donc que spéculer sur ce qui s'est passé, et il faut bien reconnaître que cela nous dépasse. La plupart de ce que les gens racontent là-dessus est dénué de tout fondement, comme le fait que le sortilège de mort de Voldemort ait rebondi sur toi. »

Harry commença à faire tourner son verre, le regard perdu dans le tourbillon de lait à la fraise. Tout cela paraissait tellement fou…

« Et… Et cette prophétie ?  
– Elle annonçait la venue d'un homme qui bousculerait l'ordre établi dans le monde des sorciers. Et cela, Voldemort ne l'aurait accepté sous aucun prétexte. Selon lui, le monde sorcier doit au contraire se protéger de la décadence moderne et s'ancrer aussi fermement que possible dans ses valeurs ancestrales. La prophétie annonçait la naissance à venir de cet homme, et Voldemort décida donc de l'éliminer avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.  
– Et cet homme, c'est moi ?  
– C'est en tout cas ce qu'il pensait. Et depuis sa mort, de très nombreux sorciers le pensent aussi : selon eux, seul un élu des dieux aurait ainsi pu échapper à la mort. »

Harry, lui, en doutait. Il devait s'agir d'une erreur.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, repris Quirrell, il te faut bien comprendre que tu es une célébrité ici, et que tu dois donc éviter de montrer cette cicatrice si tu ne veux pas être reconnu et attirer l'attention sur toi. Tu comprends ?  
– Oui, dit Harry. »

Quirrell vida le fond de son verre. Harry, lui, était loin d'en avoir fini avec le sien.

« Et… commença Harry, d'un ton hésitant.  
– Oui ? demanda Quirrell pour l'inciter à finir sa phrase.  
– Euh, que sont devenus les partisans de Voldemort après que, heu…  
– Eh bien, pour tout te dire, le coupa Quirrell, ils se sont en quelques sortes dispersés. L'Ordre des chevaliers de Walpurgis – le parti politique et religieux fondé par Voldemort – a été fortement ébranlé par la disparition de leur meneur, et il s'est en grande partie effondré sur lui-même. Nombre de ses membres ont été arrêtés et emprisonnés pour leurs crimes, d'autres se sont évanouis dans la nature. Certains, cependant, ont réussis à échapper à la justice, car ils ont pu prouver que même s'ils avaient soutenus Voldemort, ils ne s'étaient eux-mêmes rendus coupables de rien.  
– Alors ils courent toujours ? s'étonna Harry, presque outré.  
– Oui. Il existe désormais un Ordre tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal. Ses membres reprennent l'essentiel des idées de Voldemort mais affirment rejeter toute forme de violence. C'est en quelque sorte une branche modérée de l'ancien mouvement qui, plutôt que de tenter d'imposer son idéal sociétal par la contrainte, affirme vouloir convaincre les gens du bien fondé de ses opinions politiques par la seule force des arguments. »

Devant le regard interloqué de Harry, Quirrell se reprit.

« Hum… Ces choses-là sont rudes à comprendre pour un enfant de ton âge. Disons que certaines personnes partageaient le point de vue de Voldemort, mais qu'ils ne partageaient pas ses méthodes criminelles. Après sa chute, ces personnes-là ont même aidé notre police à arrêter les membres extrémistes de leur organisation, afin de l'épurer de ses éléments néfastes. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que les membres de l'Ordre d'aujourd'hui sont des gens respectables, mais au moins ce ne sont plus des meurtriers. »

Harry avait du mal à suivre. Non pas que ce soit particulièrement difficile à comprendre : en réalité il y avait surtout trop d'informations nouvelles en même temps.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Et mes grands-parents ? Je veux dire, du côté de mon père biologique ?  
– Hum, lâcha Quirrell. Ils sont morts peu après ta naissance. »

Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait été confié aux Dursley…

« De mort naturelle, ajouta Quirrell avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de lui demander confirmation. Ils ont eu ton père sur le tard, et étaient donc assez âgés. »

L'explication n'était pas convaincante, mais Harry cru le professeur sur parole. Il ne finirait que bien plus tard par apprendre la vérité sur la mort de ses grands-parents paternel.

Harry et Quirrell sortirent du Chaudron baveur par une porte grinçante qui donnait sur une petite cours où pourrissait un vieux tonneau moisi et où poussaient quelques herbes folles. La cours faisait tout au plus deux mètres sur trois et était délimitée par un vieux mur de briques rouges.

C'était un cul-de-sac. Devant l'air interrogateur de Harry, Quirrell prit la peine d'expliquer.

« C'est, là encore, une ruse pour empêcher les moldus de trouver le chemin de Traverse. »

Puis il appuya du bout de son index sur une des briques, et soudain une ouverture se dessina dans le mur, jusqu'à former une large arcade permettant le passage de deux hommes de front.

Par-delà l'arcade, une rue filait vers l'horizon.

La première chose qui frappa Harry en arrivant sur le chemin de Traverse, c'était cette foule si étonnamment hétéroclite : la façon de s'habiller des sorciers ne semblaient obéir à aucune règle, et toutes les modes de toutes les époques se côtoyaient en un même lieu.

Il aperçut ainsi un homme vêtu d'une grande tunique médiévale beige, mais dont les manches pendaient presque jusqu'au sol, accompagné d'une femme dont la robe à crinoline s'évasait jusqu'à faire deux mètres de diamètre en une cascade de frou-frou mauve et blanc. Son attention se porta alors sur un homme portant un grand manteau de cuir tanné malgré la chaleur estivale, puis sur un autre habillé comme au XVIe siècle, avec de grandes bottes noires, une cape bleue et un jabot. Ce denier croisa une femme dont les manches bouffantes gênaient les mouvements au point qu'elle ne devait pas pouvoir joindre les mains, et encore après, d'autres personnes suivaient sans se ressembler : les femmes portaient des jupes et des robes de tout genre, les hommes des costumes tous aussi différents qu'improbables.

En fait, la seule chose que ces personnes semblaient avoir en commun était l'extravagance (à la fois dans les formes et dans les couleurs) ainsi qu'un goût certain pour l'excès de tissu. Le pratique était manifestement sacrifié à l'esthétique.

« Il faut cependant noter, ajouta Quirrell comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry, qu'il s'agit là de tenues de sortie : les sorciers sont biens plus extravagants lorsqu'ils arpentent le chemin de Traverse que lorsqu'ils restent chez eux. L'habillement quotidien et bien plus simple et sobre. »

Ce qui frappa alors Harry, ce fut la rue elle-même : on aurait cru être retourné plusieurs siècles en arrière. Le sol était recouvert de pavés grossiers, dont la déclivité formait une rigole centrale. De chaque côté de la voie, il y avait une succession disparate de bâtiments à colombages.

Harry n'avait jamais vu cela : ils étaient mal alignés, certains s'avançant beaucoup sur la rue tandis que d'autres étaient très reculés, et leur étages ne coïncidaient pas, car même si tous comportaient trois niveaux, il semblait y avoir parfois deux ou trois mètres de différence de hauteur entre deux bâtiments successifs. En ajoutant à cela le fait que chaque étage s'avançait plus que le précédent, au point que certains toits se rejoignaient presque au milieu de la voie, on obtenait un paysage qu'Harry n'aurait pas même pu imaginer.

Chaque rez-de-chaussée abritait une boutique, et on pouvait apercevoir les produits vendus mis en valeur dans des vitrines à petits carreaux. Des étals étaient souvent disposés contre la devanture, comme si le bric-à-brac des échoppes débordait jusque dans la rue.

Harry s'approcha de la première boutique à droite ; c'était une chaudronnerie. Même si le verre de la vitrine était de mauvaise qualité et déformait les objets disposés derrière, Harry put admirer la marchandise avec enchantement. Il y avait toutes sortes de chaudrons, de marmites, de casseroles, et d'ustensiles divers, le tout fait de cuivre et parfois d'étain.

« Viens, lui dit Quirrell. Nous allons tout d'abord aller à Gringotts, pour que tu retires un peu d'argent.  
– J'ai un compte en banque là-bas ? demanda Harry, surpris, alors qu'ils avançaient dans cette foule bruyante et colorée.  
– Oui, tes parents t'en ont ouvert un à ta naissance – tes parents biologiques, j'entends. Et puisque tu as hérité de tout ce qu'ils possédaient, il y a certainement beaucoup d'argent dessus. Sans compter les intérêts sur dix ans. »

Harry n'avait pas réfléchit à cela avant, mais il lui sembla logique que ses géniteurs lui ait laissé quelque chose.

« Mais ma mère m'a donné de l'argent, ce matin, pour acheter mes fournitures, se rappela-t-il. »

Quirrell sourit.

« Ton argent moldu n'a aucune valeur ici. Nous utilisons notre propre monnaie.  
– Ah, souffla Harry, dépité. Et quelle est cette monnaie ?  
– Pour tout te dire, il s'agit d'un système monétaire à l'ancienne, composé de trois types de pièces : la noise, la mornille et le galion. Une mornille vaut douze noises, et un gallion vaut vingt mornilles soit deux cent quarante noises. »

Harry tiqua.

« Il faudra que j'le note pour m'en rappeler, dit-il.  
– Je te comprends. Même si ce système est très pratique pour la division, il nécessite un temps d'apprentissage pour les non-initiés. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ils étaient arrivés devant Gringotts. La banque se distinguait de tous les autres bâtiments du chemin de Traverse, puisqu'elle était entièrement construite en pierre de taille. D'immenses pierres blanches formant un vaste monument d'allure classique. La colossale porte d'entrée, cloutée et à deux battants, était flanquée de deux colonnes à chapiteaux de type corinthien.

« Une dernière chose, Harry. Il vaut mieux que je te prévienne : Gringotts est tenu par des gobelins. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Des gobelins ?

Ils gravirent les quelques marches qui menaient au palier.

« Les gobelins sont méprisants envers les autres espèces, mais font d'excellents orfèvres et joailliers. Et surtout, ils sont les seuls à faire le commerce de banque et se sont organisés en une seule et unique structure couvrant toutes les îles britanniques.  
– Ah oui ? demanda Harry.  
– Oui. Les nombreuses autres banques gobelines ont fait faillites ou ont été absorbés par Gringotts au fil du temps. »

En franchissant le seuil, Harry pu constater que l'intérieur était tout aussi immense : il devait y avoir six ou sept mètres de hauteur de plafond. De ce fait, et même si le bâtiment était deux ou trois fois plus haut que les autres et comportaient cinq rangées de fenêtres, il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul étage au-dessus d'eux. Sur chaque côté de la salle, il y avait un long comptoir derrière lequel s'affairaient deux douzaines de gobelins montés sur de hauts tabourets, occupés à écrire dans des registres, à peser des pièces d'orfèvrerie, et à examiner des pierres précieuses à la loupe oculaire. En face de l'entrée, tout au fond, il y avait un autre comptoir, où les clients étaient reçus ; Quirrell se dirigea vers celui-ci, et Harry le suivit en dévisageant les gobelins.

Les gobelins ne mesuraient qu'un mètre, tout au plus un mètre vingt. Leur nez et leurs oreilles étaient allongés et pointus, leur bouche étonnamment large était pourvue de petites dents pointues, leurs arcades sourcilières étaient proéminentes, et leurs doigts étaient trop longs pour être réellement pratiques. Abstraction faite de tout cela, ils ressemblaient vraiment aux êtres humains. Plus que ne l'aurais imaginé Harry, en tout cas, qui les aurait cru bien plus monstrueux, et surtout qui les aurait cru verts. Chaque gobelin portait une chemise blanche, un gilet gris et un nœud papillon noir, ce qui se voulait élégant mais était grotesque aux yeux de Harry.

Quirrell s'avança jusque devant le comptoir, salua un des gobelins présents (qui ne répondit pas), et demanda à retirer de l'argent au nom de Harry Potter.

« Autorisation d'un des deux parents ou d'un éventuel tuteur ? » demanda le gobelin pour toute réponse, avec un timbre de voix particulièrement gutturale.

Quirrell sortit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre et la tendis au gobelin, qui la déplia et la lut en silence.

« Très bien » dit-il enfin.

Il partit alors en direction d'une porte située derrière lui, et en revint quelques minutes plus tard, un livre de compte sous le bras. Il posa le livre sur la table et l'ouvrit à la première page. Seules six ou sept lignes étaient déjà écrites.

« Combien ? demanda-t-il.  
– Trente gallions, annonça Quirrell. »

Pendant que le gobelin notait le montant et faisait la différence, Quirrell s'adressa à Harry à voix basse.

« Trente Gallion, c'est plus que nécessaire. Mais ainsi tu en garderas un peu, au cas où. »

Le gobelin était désormais en train de compter les pièces. Il remit les trente gallions à Quirrell.

Harry et Quirrell partirent alors, après avoir salué le gobelin (qui ne répondit pas, une fois encore).

« Bien, dit Quirrell sur le perron de Gringotts. Allons maintenant acheter ton uniforme, chez Mme Guipure. »

Mme Guipure tenait une boutique de prêt-à-porter pour homme tout près de la banque. La façade n'était pas une vitrine contenant des modèles, comme les magasins de vêtements que connaissait Harry, mais ressemblait à celle d'une maisonnette, avec des bacs à fleurs sous de petites fenêtres aux rideaux fermés.

L'intérieur du magasin ressemblait plus à une immense penderie qu'à un vrai magasin, car de grandes quantités de vêtements étaient suspendues un peu partout, au point de gêner le passage.

Harry bascula quelqu'un.

« Oh pardon ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne… »

Mais il s'aperçu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mannequin. Il en remarqua de nombreux autres dans la boutique, habillés des pieds à la tête et placés dans des postures inhabituels.

Mme Guipure, arrivant de l'arrière-boutique, les accueillit chaleureusement. C'était une petite bonne femme replète sans âge, vêtue d'une robe comme on en portait à l'époque victorienne, et elle confia Harry à une de ses assistantes pour qu'elle prenne ses mesures pendant qu'elle-même se mettait à discuter avec Quirrell d'un air enjoué.

L'assistante mena Harry dans une autre pièce, plus petite, où il y avait un garçon blond au teint pâle qui patientait, debout sur un tabouret et déjà habillé.

En plus de sa robe de sorcier (une ample robe noire ouverte à l'avant), il portait une tunique écrue s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, ainsi qu'un gilet et un pantalon noirs.

« Salut, dit le garçon. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?  
– Oui, répondit Harry.  
– En première année ?  
– Oui.  
– Tout comme moi ! Et tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu seras ? »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une maison…

L'assistante, pendant ce temps, était en train de prendre les mesures de Harry à l'aide d'un mètre de couturière.

« Dans quelle maison ? Eh bien je ne sais pas…  
– Oui, évidemment, on ne peut pas savoir à l'avance. Mais toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, alors il est impensable que je n'y aille pas. »

Il disait ça comme si c'était une évidence.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers une grande armoire ouverte contenant des pilles de vêtements impeccablement pliés, et d'un signe de main de sa part, des vêtements en sortir pour venir jusque dans ses mains en planant.

Harry en resta abasourdi.

« Tiens, j'ajusterai après » lui dit-elle en lui donnant son uniforme, et sans remarquer son trouble.

Elle retourna alors auprès du garçon blond pour établir les retouches nécessaires. Puisque l'uniforme était simple et ample, il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup à faire, une fois la bonne taille trouvée, et le seul véritable ajustement d'importance devait être obtenu en serrant plus ou moins la ceinture de cuir.

Harry se remettait à peine de cette première manifestation magique à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il avait déjà accompli des choses inhabituelles, certes, mais sans assimiler ces actes à de la magie. Et de toute façon, voir quelqu'un d'autre réaliser ce genre de choses était différent, et donc bizarre. Il enfila son uniforme pendant que le jeune garçon blond retirait le sien. Il descendit alors de son tabouret et vint serrer la main de Harry.

« Au fait, moi c'est Drago.  
– Moi c'est Harry.  
– On se reverra à Poudlard, Harry. »

Il sortit.

L'assistante ajusta rapidement l'uniforme à Harry à l'aide d'épingle. En fait, les uniformes de Poudlard n'étaient pas entièrement faits sur mesure pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils devaient pouvoir être gardés durant toute l'année scolaire, et qu'une poussée de croissance devait être possible sans les rendre immettables.

La jeune couturière mesura ensuite le tour de crâne de Harry, et alla mettre de côté un chapeau à sa taille.

« Je ne l'essaye pas ? demanda tristement Harry en voyant le chapeau pointu noir.  
– Surtout pas ! dit-elle comme s'il avait dit une bêtise. Pas avant la cérémonie, jamais. »

Elle lui fit alors retirer son uniforme et le laissa partir.

« Revenez dans une heure, annonça Mme Guipure avec un grand sourire. Tout sera prêt. »

Ils sortirent.

« Bien, la prochaine étape, c'est Fleury et Bott, pour acheter tes manuels scolaires. Tu as la liste ? »

Harry déplia la liste qu'il avait trouvée dans la première lettre. Une huitaine de volumes dont un _Précis d'incantation_, un _Abrégé d'histoire depuis la création jusqu'à nos jours_, ainsi qu'un _Traité sur l'usage des simples._

« Oui, c'est bon. »

La boutique de Fleury et Bott était bien plus grande que la plupart des autres. En fait, une communication avait été percée des décennies auparavant au travers du mur séparant deux bâtisses, réunissant ainsi deux boutiques en une seule plus grande. Les deux imprimeurs-libraires, à l'époque, avaient en effet achetés deux bâtiments mitoyens pour y ouvrir un immense lieu de vente. D'autant plus immense qu'il s'agissait d'un des rares endroits sur le chemin de Traverse où le premier étage servait aussi à la vente, au lieu de servir d'habitation au commerçant.

L'intérieur embaumait un parfum de vieux livres qui charma Harry. La grande pièce contenait de nombreuses bibliothèques, et chaque rangée de chaque bibliothèque croulait sous d'imposants livres reliés de cuir. Il y avait une marche au centre, à l'endroit où le mur avait été abattu, car une fois de plus les niveaux ne coïncidaient pas entre les deux bâtiments d'origine.

Pour saisir les livres les plus hauts placés, les clients les faisaient descendre par magie, un peu comme l'avait fait l'assistante couturière. Le même sentiment d'étrangeté saisissait chaque fois Harry, qui se demandait s'il s'y habituerait un jour.

Les manuels scolaires étaient entreposés à l'étage, dans un coin. Puisque ce genre de fournitures n'étaient vendues qu'une fois par an, ils n'étaient évidemment pas mis en évidence. Harry, dans la partie basse de l'étage, dégotta donc ce dont il avait besoin, et remercia Poudlard de ne pas exiger de livres ni trop épais ni trop larges, car cela lui semblait déjà largement assez lourd : les pages étaient plus épaisses que celle auxquelles il avait l'habitude, et chaque livre était relié à l'aide d'une épaisse couverture de cuir. D'autant plus lourd que le professeur Quirrell lui fit acheter deux livres supplémentaires : _Histoire de Poudlard_ et _Le Quiditch à travers les âges_.

« Cela te permettra de combler certaines de tes lacunes, et cela te permettra surtout de ne pas passer pour un imbécile auprès des autres élèves. Je te conseille de les lire pendant le mois d'août. »

Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'était le Quiditch, mais cela semblait important…

Ils redescendirent et allèrent payer au comptoir.

Le gérant prit l'argent et, sans que Harry comprennent, les fit tinter près de son oreille en les frappant une à une, puis les pesa à l'aide d'une très vieille balance en métal.

« Que fait-il ? chuchota Harry à Quirrell.  
– Il vérifie qu'il s'agit bien de monnaies sonnantes et trébuchantes, c'est-à-dire qui possèdent un son et un poids bien particulier, différent de ceux des fausses pièces.  
– Il n'existe pas de moyens magiques pour le savoir ?  
– Si, il existe des sortilèges. Mais c'est une tradition qui est encore suivie par bien des gens. »

En sortant de la librairie, Quirrell amena Harry dans une papeterie proche, où il fit une provision de papier, de plumes d'oies et d'encre.

Harry ne savait pas qu'il était aussi complexe d'écrire à la plume : non seulement il fallait des pots d'encre et de nombreuses plumes, mais en plus tout un attirail était nécessaire alors qu'Harry n'en connaissait même pas l'existence. Il fallait ainsi un taille-plume, sorte de canivet à l'aide duquel on devait régulièrement couper, tailler ou fendre l'extrémité de la plume qui s'usait, mais aussi un essuie-plume, destinée à nettoyer la plume de son encre en fin d'utilisation, ainsi qu'un poudrier, contenant une poudre destiné à faire sécher l'encre, et enfin une brosse, destinée à essuyer la poudre.

Harry, voyant le nécessaire à écriture, qui emplissait une sacoche entière et semblait bien trop complexe à utiliser, se promit d'emporter des stylos à bille à Poudlard.

La boutique vendait aussi toute sorte d'autres choses, comme du parchemin, de la cire à cacheter et des sceaux, ou encore des tampons, mais Harry n'en avait pas besoin.

« La dernière étape, Harry, est la boutique de baguettes magiques de Olivander. Il s'agit d'un objet d'une grande importance, puisqu'elle te permettra de canaliser tes pouvoirs. C'est grâce à elle que la magie deviendra pour toi un outil utilisable à volonté et non quelque chose de subi. »

Avoir une baguette magique, le rêve de tous les enfants de onze ans…

« Je n'ai vu personne qui en avait une… déclara cependant Harry, prit d'un doute. »

Il n'en avait pas vu une seule, en effet, même s'il avait pu assister avec émerveillement à quelques actes magiques dans les boutiques, notamment des clients ou des vendeurs qui déplaçaient des objets à distance.

« Tu es observateur, c'est bien. En fait, lorsqu'un sorcier parvient à maîtriser suffisamment ses pouvoirs, il peut se passer de sa baguette pour les actes magiques les plus élémentaires. Mais pour autant, la baguette rend plus puissant, et s'avère donc toujours utile, même pour le plus grand des mages. »

La façade ne payait pas de mine : les vitres étaient devenues opaque de poussière avec le temps, et le grand panneau surplombant la façade ne laissait qu'à peine deviner un « Ollivander » presque entièrement effacé.

« Tu verras : Mr Ollivander est un peu fou, mais il est très sympathique. Plus important encore, il est très talentueux : il existe différentes qualités de baguettes, évidemment, et en réalité tout dépend du prix que l'on est prêt à y mettre. En cela, Ollivander est certainement le plus cher. »

L'intérieur de la boutique était miteux, et très poussiéreux, comme le laissait supposer la devanture décrépie, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait en attendre au vu de la réputation de ce Ollivander.

Partout, contre les murs mais aussi en plein milieu de la pièce, s'amassaient de grandes piles de boîtes, longues comme des boîtes à chaussures mais moitié moins larges. Elles contenaient certainement les fameuses baguettes, se dit Harry. C'était un vrai capharnaüm.

Le propriétaire des lieux apparût. C'était un petit homme voûté auquel il ne restait que quelques cheveux blancs sur les côtés et l'arrière du crâne, et qui semblait atteint par une cataracte. Une chaînette sortait du gousset de son gilet, et venait se fixer à l'un des boutons.

« Bonjour, professeur Quirrell, bonjour monsieur Potter. »

Harry sursauta. Cela fit sourire Quirrell.

« Vous connaissez mon nom ?  
– Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Sans plus d'explications, Ollivander se retourna, et partit en direction d'une pile branlante de boîtes. Il parvint à en retirer une à mi-hauteur sans faire s'écrouler le tout, et revint vers Harry, un sourire incertain sur les lèvres.

« Je crois que cette baguette vous sierra à merveille, monsieur Potter. Si vous êtes aussi fougueux que l'était votre père, elle sera même parfaite pour vous. »

Même si la baguette doit être adaptée au porteur pour être efficace, il ne s'agit que d'une spécificité partielle : à une même personne peuvent correspondre plusieurs baguettes selon le tempérament, et inversement. D'autre part, l'incompatibilité n'est elle aussi que partielle : un sorcier peut utiliser n'importe quelle baguette, la seule différence étant que certaines seront moins efficaces que d'autres.

Le vieil homme ouvrit la boîte pour présenter la baguette. Elle était posé sur un petit coussin rouge comme l'aurait été un bijou, mais Harry aurait juré n'avoir affaire qu'à un simple bout de bois inerte.

« Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, commenta Ollivander. En bois de houx et contenant une plume de phénix. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Harry.

« Essayez-la, pour voir. Prenez-la en main. »

Harry attrapa le bout de bois, et ressentit dans l'instant comme un sentiment de puissance qui coulait en lui. Cela le surprit tellement que la baguette lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol.

« Oh, je… Je suis désolé, je… »

Il la ramassa promptement, craignant de l'avoir abîmée. Heureusement, ce ne semblait pas être le cas.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Ollivander, ce n'est pas grave. Réessayez. »

Harry répéta l'expérience. À nouveau, il sentit une force naître en lui.

« Agitez-la, allons. »

Harry s'exécuta, et tout à coup une gerbe d'étincelles rouges et or s'échappa de l'extrémité de la baguette.

« Parfait, parfait, commenta le vieil homme. Cette baguette semble vous convenir. Comme c'est ironique. »

Harry regarda Quirrell, qui haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi, ironique ? » demanda Harry, craintif.

Ollivander posa la boîte sur le comptoir avec un sourire en coin.

« Pour rien, pour rien… »

Harry n'en sut pas plus. En payant, il s'aperçut que la baguette avait coûté plus cher que toutes les autres fournitures réunies…

Harry ressortit de la boutique avec un sentiment d'étrangeté.

« Ce monsieur Ollivander était vraiment bizarre…  
– Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était un peu fou, lui répondit Quirell. »

Harry soupira.

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
– Je crois que tu as tout, nous allons rentrer. »

Il était temps : Harry était chargé comme une mule.

**Mercredi 31 juillet, Little Whinging.**

Après une période difficile pour la famille Dursley, l'anniversaire de Harry fut une bonne occasion pour recréer des liens. Harry n'avait pas souhaité faire de sortie, de peur de semer une fois encore la panique. À la grande satisfaction de ses parents, il avait donc demandé à faire une fête d'anniversaire à la maison le jour même, avec simplement les quatre Dursley, ainsi qu'une fête avec quelques amis le samedi suivant, toujours à la maison.

Pour compenser le fait de ne pas aller au restaurant ce mercredi soir-là, comme Harry aurait pu le demander, Pétunia fit un effort particulièrement important et passa la journée entière derrière ses fourneaux. Elle avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il voulait pour le repas, et il avait eu le malheur de dire qu'il mangerait volontiers italien, en s'attendant à quelque chose de simple, comme des pâtes ou des pizzas. C'était sans compter sur sa mère, qui concocta un savant menu composé d'osso bucco, de risotto à la milanaise et de tiramisu…

Vernon devait rentrer tôt du travail pour l'occasion, et Harry ne pourrait déballer ses cadeaux qu'à son arrivée. En attendant, il feuilletait les livres que Quirrell lui avait fait acheter. Plutôt que de les lires du début à la fin de manière linéaire, il survolait les deux ouvrages, lisant par-ci par-là un passage intéressant. Le livre retraçant l'histoire de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard couvrait une période de près de mille ans, et au récit historique se mêlaient de nombreuses légendes et anecdotes. Quant au livre sur le « quidditch », Harry apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un étonnant sport pratiqué par les sorciers, et qui paraissait aussi populaire chez eux que le football chez les « moldus ». C'était un sport d'équipe consistant à lancer des balles dans un but pour marquer des points, comme bien des sports, mais tout cela se faisait sur des balais volants !

« Harry, Dudley ! appela sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. »

Harry ferma son livre sortit de sa chambre.

Comme pour son frère le mois précédent, un amas de paquets avait été préparé par Pétunia. Les parents de Harry avaient toujours trouvé plus réjouissant de faire beaucoup de petits cadeaux qu'un seul gros.

« Bon anniversaire mon chéri, déclara joyeusement sa mère en l'embrassant chaleureusement. »

Elle lui avait déjà souhaité à son levé, mais qu'importe.

« Bon anniversaire, fiston, ajouta son père en lui faisant une accolade. »

Harry, moins dynamique que son frère à qui on offrait des jeux vidéo, des accessoires de sport et des jouets téléguidés, avait reçu comme souvent des livres et des jeux de construction, ainsi que quelques gadgets amusants.

Harry fut bouleversé de voir que certaines choses, en définitives, ne changeaient pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'à peine une semaine auparavant, il ignorait encore tout du monde de la magie et de ses véritables parents ; cela lui semblait pourtant être déjà une époque lointaine… Mais pour autant, cet anniversaire s'annonçait similaire aux autres, voire identique, et Harry considéra cette vie de famille qui reprenait comme si de rien n'était comme son plus beau cadeau.

Il remercia ses parents avec émotion, et tous passèrent à table.

Le repas se déroula normalement. Cette monotonie qui déprimait un peu Harry auparavant

« Bon, dit son père. Pour samedi, la météo devrait être bonne, donc on devrait pouvoir le faire, ce barbecue dans le jardin avec tes amis. Je ferais des grillades et ta mère a prévu un taboulé. Ça te va ?  
– Parfait, décréta Harry.  
– Et évidemment, le gâteau ! ajouta sa mère. »

Alors qu'ils finissaient le repas en se délectant du tiramisu, un étrange son se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un toquait à une vitre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda tout haut Vernon.  
– On dirait que ça vient de la cuisine, dit Pétunia. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Oh ben ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant brutalement.

Les autres le rejoignirent.

Derrière la vitre, une chouette blanche continuait de frapper contre les carreaux de la cuisine avec son bec, comme si elle voulait entrer.

Intrigué, Vernon alla ouvrir la fenêtre ; elle déploya alors ses ailes et vint se poser sur la table. Toute la famille s'approcha, sans savoir trop comment s'y prendre avec cet invité inattendu.

Vernon remarqua alors qu'un petit bout de papier plié était attaché à une de ses pattes par une ficelle nouée.

« Il y a quelque chose, déclara-t-il. Ça nous donnera peut-être un indice. »

Il tenta de le récupérer, en espérant y trouver une quelconque information. Mais l'animal se débattit avec vigueur, car il n'appréciait apparemment pas qu'on essaye de lui agripper la patte.

Après quelques griffures, Vernon sortit victorieux. Il déplia le bout de papier, et lu ce qui y était écrit. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? maugréa-t-il. »

Il tendit sèchement la note à Harry.

« C'est un cadeau pour moi… dit-il après avoir lu.  
– De qui ? demanda Dudley.  
– Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas signé. »

Le mot précisait que les chouettes et les hiboux servaient en quelque sorte de pigeons voyageurs aux sorciers, et que celle-ci pourrait donc être très utile à Harry pour échanger du courrier.

Cela fit très plaisir à Harry ; beaucoup moins à ses parents. Mais les Dursley avait toujours dit qu'on ne doit pas refuser un cadeau, alors ils autorisèrent Harry à garder l'animal.

Le lendemain, Vernon revint du travail un peu plus tard que d'habitude, avec une grande cage sous le bras, de la nourriture pour oiseau et un manuel sur les rapaces nocturnes. Il fit cependant bien comprendre à Harry que ni lui ni Pétunia ne s'occuperait du volatile, et qu'il serait donc sous son entière responsabilité.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Harry, qui s'empressa d'installer la cage dans sa chambre et de commencer la lecture du livre. Il y découvrit notamment qu'Hedwige (comme il avait décidé de la nommer) était un harfang des neiges, un genre de chouette polaires.

* * *

Version 1 du 22 mars 2015.


	6. I-4 : En route pour l'Écosse

**Chapitre 4 : En route pour l'Écosse.**

**Dimanche 1er septembre, Little Whinging.**

À neuf heures, Vernon chargea la lourde valise dans le coffre de sa voiture. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, Harry avait placé des vêtements de rechange, ainsi que son uniforme (qu'il ne voulait pas porter dans la gare de King's Cross, à la grande joie de ses parents). Il attrapa ensuite la sacoche contenant les livres de cours de Harry, qui rejoignit la valise dans le coffre, puis plaça la cage de Hedwige sur la banquette arrière, en l'attachant avec la ceinture de sécurité pour éviter tout problème.

« Et voilà qui est fait, ponctua-t-il en s'épongeant le front d'un revers de main. Tout est prêt. »

Le mois d'août avait été profitable. Non seulement Harry avait pu recréer un équilibre familial et personnel, mais en plus il avait eu le temps de potasser le livre sur Poudlard et celui sur le quidditch. Et il ne remercierait jamais assez le professeur Quirrell pour cela : il y avait appris énormément de choses, et il n'osait même pas s'imaginer arrivant à Poudlard sans en connaître les coutumes, et sans connaître le quidditch, le sport préféré des sorciers. Il serait passé pour un imbécile, à n'en pas douter, et rien que cela le rassurait un peu sur ses capacités à s'intégrer dans cette nouvelle école, à se faire accepter par ses nouveaux camarades. Malgré cela, il appréhendait encore : il était apparemment déjà très connu dans le monde des sorciers, ce qui ne l'emballait pas beaucoup. Et cela, évidemment, il l'avait caché à ses parents.

Le 31 août, il avait bouclé ses bagages pour son entrée, le lendemain, à l'école de sorcellerie. Ses parents avaient expliqué à Dudley que Harry, plutôt que d'aller dans le même collège que lui, irait dans un pensionnat à l'autre bout du pays. À lui comme à tous les amis et proches de la famille, ils avaient en effet raconté que Harry leur avait demandé lui-même de partir en pensionnat pour gagner en autonomie et en maturité, et qu'ils avaient accepté. Cela sembla convaincre tout le monde : c'était bien le genre de Harry, qui avait toujours été bien plus indépendant que son frère vis-à-vis de ses parents et de ses enseignants.

« Un dimanche, ça roulera bien, mais il ne faudrait pas traîner trop » ajouta Vernon après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Pétunia était très émue, mais parvint à ne pas pleurer : elle étreignit Harry durant un long moment, et lui fit promettre de lui écrire chaque semaine. Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le poussa vers la voiture.

« J'espère être rentré pour midi trente, treize heures » dit Vernon à sa femme après l'avoir embrassé.

Puis il monta et fit démarrer la voiture. Il inspecta une dernière fois l'habitacle du véhicule, vérifia le réglage du siège et du rétroviseur, puis mis son clignotant et s'engagea dans la rue.

Harry fit de grands gestes d'au-revoir à sa mère, à la lunette arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

« Réexplique-moi ce que t'as dit ton professeur ? demanda Vernon après quelques rues.  
– Eh bien il a dit que le train partait de la voie 9 ½, qui est une voie cachée entre la voie 9 et la voie 10.  
– Oui, mais pour y accéder ?  
– Eh bien il a essayé de m'expliquer comment trouver le passage et comment l'utiliser, mais comme je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas certain d'y arriver seul, il a dit que je pouvais attendre entre les voies 9 et 10 jusqu'à ce que d'autres élèves passent avec leurs parents, qui eux pourront me montrer comment faire. »

Vernon renifla de dédain.

« D'accord, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner au-delà des voies normales » lui dit-il sévèrement.

Harry acquiesça : il ne pouvait pas en exiger plus de son père, pour qui le fait de l'emmener jusqu'à la gare pour son départ vers une école de sorcellerie était déjà grande une souffrance.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre, et ils arrivèrent dans les temps devant la gare. Vernon laissa Harry dans la voiture le temps de ramener un chariot, sur lequel il plaça les bagages. Ils traversèrent la gare ainsi, et Hedwige fit forte impression, au grand dam de Vernon dont les épaules se voûtèrent sous le poids des regards médusés que leur jetaient les voyageurs.

À dix heures et demie, c'est-à-dire une demi-heure avant le départ du train pour Poudlard, Harry et son père étaient donc entre les deux voies, et attendaient.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent. Harry angoissait : et si personne ne venait ? Et s'il restait bloqué ici, et que le train partait sans lui ? Une sueur froide le saisit. Il aurait été incapable de retrouver seul le passage, car il pouvait être n'importe où le long de la voie.

Mais finalement, il arriva une famille trop étrange pour être moldue. Il y avait là une femme bien en chair d'une quarantaine d'années, accompagnées de cinq enfants : un garçon et une fille ayant environ l'âge de Harry, deux jumeaux de treize ou quatorze ans, et un garçon encore un peu plus vieux. Tous les enfants étaient d'un roux éclatant et portaient des taches de rousseur ; la mère était plus auburn que rousse. Sur leurs chariots métalliques, il y avait de vielles malles usées, et l'aîné avait lui aussi une cage contenant un hibou. Ils étaient vêtus normalement, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

« Et cesse de rouspéter, Fred ! entendit Harry au loin. Ce sera comme ça jusqu'à ce que le directeur décide de prolonger la ligne jusqu'à chez nous. C'est-à-dire jamais. »

C'était la mère qui s'adressait à l'un des jumeaux.

« Mais maman, je suis George, pas Fred.  
– Oh, à d'autres ! Je sais encore reconnaître mes enfants ! Vous pouvez faire ce genre de plaisanterie avec n'importe qui, mais pas à moi.  
– Ça marche avec papa, lança l'autre jumeau en rigolant.  
– Ah çui-là ! s'écria la mère. Il est trop tête en l'air, voilà tout. »

Harry se tourna vers son père ; il les avait remarqué et grogna en grimaçant.

« Je ne veux pas m'adresser à ces gens-là. Va leur demander, toi. »

Harry s'approcha alors timidement de la mère, qui était en train de sermonner un des jumeaux.

« Excusez-moi madame… » demanda-t-il tout doucement.

La femme se retourna.

« Vous allez à Poudlard, vous aussi ? » demanda Harry.

Un grand sourire chaleureux s'afficha alors sur le visage de la femme.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Tu es nouveau, c'est ça ? »

Elle désigna son plus jeune fils.

« Ron aussi entre en premier année, dit-elle. C'est un grand jour pour vous !  
– Oui… Heu, mais en fait je ne sais pas comment atteindre la voie 9 ½. Vous pourriez me montrer ?  
– Bien sûr, regarde comment font les enfants. »

Elle fit un signe au plus âgé, qui s'élança alors avec son chariot en direction d'un des murs de briques rouges de la gare, d'un pas vif. Harry attendit l'impact avec horreur, mais celui-ci ne vint pas : le garçon passa au travers du mur et disparut complétement, comme englouti.

« Tu vois, lui dit la dame, ce n'est pas si difficile. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Quirrell avait beau lui avoir expliqué, cela n'en restait pas moins impressionnant à voir.

« À vous deux maintenant » dit la mère aux jumeaux.

Ils s'élancèrent à leur tour, et disparurent de la même manière.

« Bon, dit-elle en se retourna vers Harry. Tu peux passer avec Ron, et ensuite j'irai avec Ginny.  
– D'accord, merci, répondit timidement Harry. Je vais juste dire au-revoir à mon père avant.  
– Bien sûr, bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle gaiement. Mais fait vite, le train ne va pas tarder à partir, et il n'attend jamais. »

Harry retourna auprès de son père, qui n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Courage mon garçon, lui dit-il. Et surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer. »

Harry revint auprès de la femme.

« C'est tout bon ? demanda-t-elle. On peut y aller ? »

Harry se retourna. Au bout du quai, il aperçut de dos la large stature de son père qui s'éloignait.

« Oui oui, c'est bon » répondit-il rapidement.

Avec son chariot, Harry vint se placer à côté du garçonnet. Il n'était ni plus grand ni plus épais que Harry, et ses cheveux semblaient avoir été coupés récemment, un peu à la va-vite.

« Allez-y franchement, conseilla la mère. Il ne faut pas hésiter, ça ne risque rien. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air entendu, et commencèrent à marcher. Avec appréhension, Harry accéléra progressivement. Le mur de briques rouges se rapprochait dangereusement.

Peu avant l'impact, Harry ferma les yeux.

Aucun choc ne se produisit, mais une légère brise caressa son visage et une faible odeur de fumée lui envahi les narines. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, et eut brutalement l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans un autre monde.

L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait ressemblait en tout point à la gare qu'il venait de quitter, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de magique, selon lui.

Le quai 9 ½ ne comportait qu'une seule voie. Sur celle-ci, stationnait une très vieille locomotive à vapeur, à laquelle étaient accrochées une huitaine de voitures.

Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel train en vrai ; les seuls de ce genre qu'il connaissait étaient ceux des vieux films que regardaient ses parents. Ou des films récents dont l'intrigue se déroulait plusieurs décennies en arrière. En fait, Harry pensa immédiatement à Hercule Poirot, et notamment à un film bien plus vieux que lui qui se passait dans un train.

Un long voile de fumée grisâtre sortait de la cheminée de la locomotive, répandant dans les alentours cette odeur charbonnée que Harry avait sentie.

Le quai lui-même était en pleine effervescence. Un peu partout, un ensemble de personne tout aussi excentriques et disparates que sur le chemin de Traverse était affairé. La seule différence, c'était que tous étaient accompagnés d'enfants ou d'adolescents. Certains d'entre eux portaient déjà l'uniforme, du moins sans la robe, tandis que d'autre portait leur tenue de tous les jours. Parents et enfants allaient et venaient ainsi, cherchaient des compartiments libres, se disaient au-revoir et se faisaient de grands gestes au travers des vitres du train.

À quelques pas de Harry, passa une vieille dame qui tirait par le bras un jeune garçon qui trébuchait en tentant de suivre le rythme. Elle portait autour du cou une étole de renard (renard dont la tête avait été conservée et qui pendait à l'épaule droite) et sur la tête un immense chapeau sur lequel était fixé ce qui semblait bien être un vautour empaillé.

La femme qui avait aidé Harry apparut juste derrière lui, avec la fillette.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle balaya ses enfants d'un bref regard.

« On dirait que oui, conclue-t-elle.  
– Non ! s'écria soudainement l'un des jumeaux. On a perdu Théodore !  
– Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant de ce nom-là, répondit-elle manifestement blasé.  
– C'est ce que tu essayes de nous faire croire ! lança l'autre jumeau avec affront. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête d'un air navré.

Harry n'avait qu'à peine écouté l'échange, tout fasciné qu'il était devant le spectacle qu'offraient les sorciers.

Remarquant l'émerveillement de Harry, la dame s'approcha de lui.

« Ça fait toujours bizarre la première fois, hein ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Je… heu, oui » répondit Harry, un peu surprit.

Elle se plaqua alors la main sur le front.

« Mais quelle malotrue je fais, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Molly. Molly Weasley. »

Elle désigna les enfants du doigt.

« Voici mes fils : Percy, le plus grand. »

Il salua Harry de la main.

« Les deux plaisantins que tu vois-là sont Fred et George, mes jumeaux.  
– Triplés jusqu'à ce que Théodore disparaisse il n'y même pas cinq minutes ! protesta l'un d'eux.  
– Allons, ça suffit. Ce n'est même pas drôle. »

Elle leur jeta un regard noir, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Quelle insolence ! Enfin, peu importe. Ron est donc mon dernier fils. »

Ron hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire.

« Et voilà la petite dernière : Ginny, ma seule fille. »

La fillette devint toute rouge, et se cacha derrière les jupons de sa mère pour ne pas affronter le regard de Harry.

« Elle est un peu timide, ce n'est rien, commenta Mme Weasley. Elle n'a encore que dix ans, elle rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine. »

Pendant ce temps, Percy, l'aîné, avait sorti de ses bagages sa robe de sorciers, et l'avait enfilée par-dessus ses vêtements civils.

Harry remarqua qu'un écusson était cousu au niveau du cœur, représentant un griffon doré sur un fond rouge, le tout surmonté du mot « préfet » brodé.

« C'est quoi un préfet ? » demanda Harry.

Il avait lu de nombreuses choses dans le livre sur Poudlard, mais il ne se rappelait pas de cela. Puisqu'il l'avait feuilleté de manière désordonné, il avait peut-être raté des éléments.

« Eh bien, répondit Percy, il y a dans chaque maison des élèves qui sont nommés préfets et qui sont alors chargés de la discipline. Moi par exemple, j'ai été nommé préfet de Gryffondor cette année, et cela veut dire que je suis chargé de maintenir l'ordre au sein de ma maison. J'ai notamment le droit de punir les élèves, et je fais le lien entre les professeurs et les élèves. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il lui semblait bien avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet.

« C'est un honneur d'être préfet, ajouta Mme Weasley avec un grand sourire. Je suis fière de mon Percy, tu peux me croire. »

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, mais Harry remarqua qu'il bomba un peu plus le torse sous le compliment. Derrière son dos, les jumeaux rirent sous cape et firent quelques grimaces, jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley se retourne vers eux et qu'ils affichent en un éclair un air faussement neutre et détaché.

« Je vais d'ailleurs vous laisser, dit Percy. Les préfets se réunissent dans la première voiture avant le départ du train, il faut que j'y aille. »

Il referma sa valise.

« Le voilà ! souffla un des jumeaux à l'autre.  
– Oui, je le vois » répondit l'autre en chuchotant.

Ils empoignèrent leurs bagages et s'éloignèrent sans plus de cérémonie tandis que Percy embrassait chaleureusement sa mère et sa sœur.

« À la prochaine, maman ! s'écria l'un d'eux.  
– On va rejoindre Lee Jordan ! ajouta l'autre. »

La mère soupira.

« Ces deux-là… Je crois bien qu'ils vont me tuer. »

Puis elle se retourna vers son aîné.

« Surveille les bien, c'est d'accord ?  
– Je ferais de mon mieux » répondit Percy d'un air peu confiant.

Puis il se dirigea vers la voiture de tête d'un pas assuré.

Avec Harry, il ne resta donc plus que Ron, sa mère et sa sœur.

« Allez, Ginny. Dit au-revoir à ton frère. »

Elle fit la tête.

« J'veux pas qu'il parte, dit-elle. Je serais toute seule après…  
– Allons, la rassura sa mère. Dans un an toi aussi tu entreras à Poudlard.  
– C'est trop long un an… »

Harry eut de la compassion pour elle : après avoir vécu dans une famille nombreuse, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec ses parents puisque son dernier frère la quittait lui aussi.

Ron la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, puis la petite se jeta contre sa mère, au bord des larmes.

Mme Weasley embrassa son fils.

« Travaille bien, mon Ronie-chéri.  
– Maman… gémit-il. Pas devant tout le monde. »

Elle fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu et se tourna vers Harry.

« Passe une bonne année toi aussi, heu…  
– Harry, répondit-il. »

Il ne s'était même pas présenté.

Sur le quai, la foule s'était presque entièrement dispersée : presque tous les enfants étaient montés dans le train, et certains parents étaient déjà repartis.

« Le train va être bondé… grogna Ron.  
– On peut essayer la dernière voiture, suggéra Harry. »

Puisqu'elle était la plus éloignée, elle serait peut-être aussi la moins bondée.

« Pas bête. »

Ils traversèrent donc toute la voie pour monter dans la dernière voiture.

Ron monta en premier, et Harry lui fit passer tous les bagages, qu'ils hissèrent péniblement tant ils étaient lourds et le marchepied haut.

L'intérieur de chaque voiture était aménagé en compartiments. Il y en avait neuf par voitures, et chacun était prévu pour six voyageurs.

Harry et Ron étaient montés à l'avant. Il y avait donc à leur droite un soufflet qui permettait de passer dans la voiture précédente, et à leur gauche un couloir à peine assez large pour que deux personnes se croisent, et qui longeait toute la voiture.

Ils se mirent en quête d'un compartiment vide. La porte coulissante de chaque compartiment étant pourvue d'une petite fenêtre donnant sur le couloir, ils purent constater que les trois premiers étaient occupés.

« Il faut essayer d'en trouver un vide, commenta Ron. Ou au moins un avec des élèves de notre âge. »

Les rideaux du quatrième compartiment étaient tirés, alors Ron, après une hésitation, frappa à la porte.

« Ouais ? répondit une voix. »

Ron ouvrit. Le compartiment était occupé par un groupe de quatre élèves, beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux. Ron s'excusa et referma la porte.

Le cinquième compartiment avait sa porte ouverte et ne contenait que deux personnes, à peine plus âgés qu'eux.

« On peut s'installer ? demanda timidement Ron.  
– Ben en vrai on attend encore du monde, répondit l'un.  
– Désolé, ajouta l'autre. »

Les deux suivants étaient pleins. Ron soupira.

De l'avant-dernier, parvinrent aux oreilles de Harry et Ron quelques gloussements. Il s'avéra qu'il y avait là trois filles, de deuxième ou de troisième année au plus, qui manifestement ne voulait pas d'eux.

La mine déconfite, ils frappèrent à la porte du dernier compartiment.

Pas de réponse.

Ron frappa à nouveau, puis entrouvrit la porte.

« Y a personne ici, dit-il avec un immense sourire. Viens. »

Ils entrèrent, et chargèrent tant bien que mal leurs affaires au-dessus des banquettes, dans les filets prévu à cet effet. Leurs grosses valises, cependant, étaient trop lourdes, et elles furent installées chacune sur un siège. Si quelqu'un d'autre arrivait et voulait leur place, il n'aurait qu'à les aider à les monter elles aussi.

Il s'écoula cependant plusieurs minutes sans que personne d'autre n'entre dans leur compartiment, malgré quelques bruits dans le couloir.

Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre et le train se mit en branle.

Le quai, sur lequel il ne restait qu'une poignée de parents qui faisaient de grands gestes à leurs enfants, défila devant leurs yeux.

Il s'écoula un long moment. Harry et Ron ne savaient trop quoi se dire, et à l'extérieur un paysage de campagne s'étendait à perte de vue, composé d'immenses prés, de champs, et de quelques îlots d'arbres épars.

« Tu viens d'où, toi, Harry ? demanda finalement Ron.  
– De Little Whigning, juste à côté de Londres. Et toi ?  
– De Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. C'est un p'tit village, c'est dans l'Devonshire.  
– Houlà ! C'est loin, ça. »

Ron sourcilla.

« Et alors ? demanda-t-il.  
– He bien ça a dû prendre du temps pour venir jusqu'à la gare. »

Ron dévisagea Harry pendant un moment, comme si celui-ci avait dit quelque chose d'absolument stupide, puis eut un brusque éclair de compréhension.

« Ah mais oui, en fait tu es un né-moldu, c'est ça ? Et c'est pour ça que tu n'savais pas comment aller jusqu'à la voie 9 ½ ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment. En fait, mes vrais parents étaient sorciers, mais j'ai été élevé par des moldus, oui.  
– Ah, d'accord, dit Ron en hochant la tête. Mais comment ça s'fait ? Ils sont où, tes parents ? »

Ron comprit la stupidité de sa question juste après l'avoir posée. Il se sentit terriblement gêné, et se morfondit en excuses avant que Harry ne le rassure.

« Ils sont morts lorsque j'avais un an, donc je les ai jamais vraiment connu, c'est pas grave. »

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent d'un seul coup dans l'esprit de Ron.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux et en pointant Harry du doigt. Tu es Harry Potter ! »

Il en resta bouche bée, ce qui mit Harry mal à l'aise.

« Oui, c'est moi, dit-il embarrassé.  
– C'est pas possible, s'écria Ron, j'arrive pas à croire que chuis en train de parler à Harry Potter ! »

Harry essaya de tempérer l'enthousiasme de son compagnon.

« Oui, oui, je sais que j'suis très connu dans le monde des sorciers. Mais n'en fais pas tout un plat, ça m'dérange un peu, pour tout te dire. »

Ron se calma un peu, mais il n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Oui, je comprends, d'accord » dit-il en dodelinant de la tête d'un air béat.

À l'extérieur, un paysage de campagne défilait ; il y avait des champs à perte de vue, et aucune habitation n'était visible. Il s'écoula quelques minutes. Le sourire de Ron avait disparu, et il n'osait plus regarder Harry en face.

« Et qui t'as élevé, alors ? demanda finalement Ron pour briser le silence.  
– Mon oncle et ma tante. La sœur de ma mère. Et j'ai un frère – enfin… un cousin – avec qui j'ai grandi. »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Une petite famille, par rapport à la tienne : je n'ai qu'un frère, toi tu as trois frères et une sœur. »

Ron grimaça.

« En fait, j'ai encore deux autres frères, mais ils ont déjà fini leurs études.  
– Waouh ! Ça c'est une grande famille. Vous êtes sept frères et sœurs alors, c'est génial. »

Ron soupira.

« Pas tant que ça, avoua-t-il. Mes frères ont tous réussi, alors comme je passe après eux, mes parents en attendent beaucoup de moi. Beaucoup trop. Mon frère Bill a été préfet en chef et mon frère Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et maintenant Percy est préfet, et… »

Il fut interrompu : quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte du compartiment. Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Un garçon essoufflé et transpirant se tenait devant la porte du compartiment, et il avait l'air complétement paniqué. Même s'il était bien plus grand qu'eux, ce grand dadais devait avoir leur âge, pensa Harry. Il avait un visage tout en hauteur, une mâchoire large et d'épais sourcils. Des cheveux gluants de sueur étaient plaqués sur son immense front.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-il, exténué d'avoir trop couru.  
– Non, répondirent en chœur Harry et Ron.  
– J'ai perdu mon Trévor, j'le cherche partout depuis l'départ ! se plaignit le garçon. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper, mais d'habitude il ne va pas très loin et j'le retrouve vite. »

Il prit un moment pour reprendre sa respiration.

« J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé, gémit-il.  
– Désolé de pas pouvoir t'aider » répondit Ron avec sincérité.

Le garçon les remercia puis ressortit, un peu plus abattu que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Harry referma la porte derrière lui et revint s'asseoir. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Hedwige, qui malgré les cahots du vieux train dormait paisiblement dans sa cage.

« Au moins, ma chouette n'est pas fugueuse, lança-t-il en souriant. Tu imagines si elle s'échappait ? On peut courir après un crapaud, mais pas après un oiseau ! »

Ron sortit alors un gros rat gris de la mallette qui était posé sur le siège à côté de lui.

« J'aimerais bien avoir une chouette, dit-il tristement. Mais je n'ai qu'ce vieux Croûtard… »

On aurait pu croire qu'il était mort, tellement il paraissait flasque. Mais en y regardant de plus près, Harry put voir sa cage thoracique se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

« Il a déjà plus d'dix ans, continua Ron. Mon frère Bill l'a eu en entrant à Poudlard. »

Il calcula mentalement.

« En 82 ! s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Tu t'rends compte ? Il a presque mon âge ! »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un rat vieux de dix ans. Au contraire, il lui semblait bien que ces animaux ne vivaient pas plus de deux ou trois ans ; mais rien ne pouvait l'étonner dans un tel monde, alors il laissa filer.

« Enfin… soupira Ron. Bill l'a gardé pendant toute sa scolarité, et il me l'a offert en quittant Poudlard. Mais c'machin passe toute sa journée à dormir, et même lorsqu'il se réveille, il n'est pas bien actif. »

**.oOo.**

Peu de temps après, les deux garçons s'aperçurent qu'il était midi passé, et que leur ventre criait famine.

« Je vais sortir mon sandwich, annonça Ron. »

Il attrapa son sac pour en extraire un gros sandwich consistant en une miche de pain entière remplie de cochonnaille, de salade verte et d'une sauce grasse.

Harry, lui, voyant cela, eu presque honte sortir ses propres sandwiches : sa mère lui avait préparé des sandwiches triangulaires avec des tranches de pain de mie dont elle avait coupé la croûte…

« Mais du coup t'as jamais vu un seul match de quidditch ? » demanda Ron.

Il rebondissait sur la conversation en cours juste avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de l'heure.

« Ben non. Je connais les règles et tout, mais comme je disais, j'ai été élevé chez des moldus. Et puis mes parents sont pas trop sport : ils voulaient qu'on en fasse, mon cousin et moi, mais ils comprennent pas qu'on puisse payer pour regarder d'autres gens en faire.  
– Ça c'est parce qu'ils ont jamais vu un match des Canons de Chudley !  
– Ah ouais ? Ils sont si bons que ça ? »

Ron grimaça.

« Ben, heu… Pas trop. Enfin, ils sont parmi les moins bons de la ligue, mais c'est une équipe qui sait faire du spectacle, et ça c'est important. Et puis bon, c'est celle que je soutiens, voilà. C'est des gens de chez moi, j'ai même un cousin qui joue dedans. »

Même si les distances n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance pour les sorciers (car les déplacements étaient bien plus simples, même pour de longs trajets), les sorciers avaient tendance à soutenir l'équipe de quidditch la plus proche de chez eux. En grande partie parce que puisque le quidditch n'était pas un sport professionnel, soutenir une équipe revenait souvent à soutenir un voisin ou un membre de sa propre famille.

« Mais comment tu connais, alors ? C'est pas eux qui t'en ont parlé quand même ?  
– Nan, c'est un livre que j'ai acheté cet été.  
– Tu connaissais pas le quidditch avant cet été ?  
– Nan, en fait je connaissais même pas les sorciers, et je savais pas que j'en étais un : j'ai tout appris il y a un mois.  
– Sans déconner ?! s'exclama Ron, un morceau de charcuterie pendant au dehors de sa bouche.  
– Ouais, mon oncle et ma tante m'ont tout caché pendant des années. Je savais même pas que ça existait vraiment, la magie.  
– C'est complétement bizarre » conclut Ron, comme si il n'arrivait même pas à se l'imaginer.

**.oOo.**

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, on frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir… C'était le garçon au teint pâle qu'il avait rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse.

« Drago… » commença Harry.

Mais il s'interrompit : le garçon, sans dire un mot, avait prestement refermé la porte coulissante derrière lui, et avant que Harry n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il avait tendu la main vers lui pour écarter sa frange, découvrant ainsi la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« J'en étais sûr » souffla-t-il.

Il prit la main de Harry dans les siennes, et la serra avec vigueur.

« Je savais que c'était toi ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi après notre discussion dans la boutique de madame Guipure, et j'ai fini par comprendre. Je savais déjà que le fameux Harry Potter irait à Poudlard la même année que moi, et je me suis dit qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il y ait deux Harry en première année. »

Ron et Harry écoutaient, un peu ahuris. Drago lui lâcha alors la main et s'assit sur un des sièges vides.

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce jour-là je t'ai serré la main sans même savoir que tu étais, Harry Potter » dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Même si Quirrell avait expliqué à Harry qu'il était célèbre chez les sorciers, il ne s'en rendit pleinement compte qu'à ce moment précis. Et il eut peur pour la suite : il risquait d'être au centre de toutes les attentions, d'être la bête curieuse de Poudlard…

Drago sembla alors prendre conscience de la présence de Ron.

« Et toi, tu dois être un Weasley, j'imagine ? Mon père m'a raconté que dans votre famille, vous êtes tous roux et que vous avez tous des taches de rousseur. »

Ron hocha la tête, un peu vexé.

« Oui, je suis Ronald Weasley. »

Drago lui tendit la main.

« Moi c'est Drago Malefoy, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main. Nos familles sont liées.  
– Mais toutes les familles de sorciers sont liées…  
– Oui, enfin les vraies familles. Pas les familles de nés-moldus. »

Il regarda Harry.

« D'ailleurs, nos familles aussi sont liées, Potter.  
– Mais ma mère était une née-moldue… » répondit Harry, qui se sentait offensé.

Drago grinça des dents.

« Peut-être, mais ton père était le descendant d'une très vieille famille de sorcier. Tu es un sang-mêlé, il y en a toujours eu, ce n'est pas honteux. Et ça aurait pu être pire : ta mère avait des pouvoirs, tout de même. Dis-toi bien que certains sorciers épousent des moldus ! Non, le problème, c'est qu'il y a de plus en plus de mariage mixtes… Ça affaiblit le sang des sorciers un peu plus à chaque génération : avant, c'était marginal, maintenant c'est trop courant. Il y a de moins en moins de famille pure, et donc de plus en plus de cracmols.  
– C'est quoi un cracmol ? demanda Harry.  
– C'est un enfant de sorcier qui n'a pas de pouvoir. Tu aurais pu en être un puisque que ta mère était une née-moldue. Et puis en fait, le vrai problème ce ne sont pas les nés-moldus, c'est le fait qu'on leur accorde autant de droits qu'aux sang-purs, et qu'on les laisse se marier avec nous au risque de corrompre notre sang. »

Harry ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Ron, lui, ne disait rien.

« Mon père dit toujours ça : les nés-moldus nous doivent le respect et devraient ne se marier qu'entre eux. Ça n'est pas difficile de voir qui devrait être les maîtres et qui devrait être les serviteurs. Toi, Harry, tu as de la chance d'avoir un père aussi pur que le tien, ça te laisse assez de sang sorcier pour t'en sortir. Il y a des sang-mêlé qui n'ont pas une moitié de sang pur, mais un quart ou un huitième seulement. En fait, il faut simplement que tu fasses attention à ne pas te marier avec quelqu'un qui aurait moins d'une moitié de sang-pur. »

Harry n'y comprenait rien.

« Les sorciers issus de moldus ne valent pas autant que les autres ? demanda-t-il.  
– Évidemment que non, répondit Drago. »

Ron grimaça.

« Ouais, enfin ça c'est ce que dise les membres de l'Ordre » dit-il.

Drago balaya la remarque d'un revers de main.

« Tu devrais t'en inspirer, crois-moi.  
– Je vois pas pourquoi : les nés-moldus ont les mêmes pouvoirs que nous, alors c'est normal qu'ils aient les mêmes droits.  
– Ils sont rarement aussi puissants que les sang-pur. Regarde : tous les grands sorciers de l'histoire avaient le sang pur. Et comment expliques-tu que plus il y a de mariages mixtes, plus il y a de cracmols ?  
– C'est surtout qu'on les cache moins qu'avant. Il paraît même qu'on les tuait, parfois.  
– C'est ridicule. Enfin quoi, il paraît normal qu'une famille de sorciers illustre, dont l'origine sorcière remonte à la nuit des temps, ait plus de droits que les nés-moldus : eux, ils débarquent à peine, et croient pouvoir tout changer à leur guise.  
– Oui, sans doute, reconnu Ron. Mais c'est pas une raison pour les refuser à Poudlard comme le voudrait ton père. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient s'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler leurs pouvoirs face aux moldus ?  
– Mais non, il ne dit pas ça, il dit simplement qu'on ne devrait pas mélanger les élèves comme ça. En tout cas, chaque année les nés-moldus deviennent plus vindicatifs. Avant, ils savaient faire profil bas devant les sorciers au sang pur. Maintenant, ils se croient tout permis, ils veulent changer notre société, nous faire ressembler aux moldus. Si on les laisse faire, on vivra bientôt comme eux. »

Il disait cela avec un air de dégoût.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte, mais avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit vivement. C'était une fille aux cheveux châtains ondulants et aux yeux verts, l'air décidé ; derrière elle, il y avait le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud, encore plus penaud que la première fois.

La fille scruta le compartiment, tenant toujours fermement la poignée de la porte coulissante.

« Avez-vous vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme et assurée. Neville a perdu le sien.  
– Non, répondit Harry. Il est déjà passé tout à l'heure, et nous n'avons toujours pas vu son crapaud, désolé.  
– Bon, dit-elle. »

Puis elle referma la porte presque en la claquant. Des bruits de pas secs résonnèrent en s'éloignant, accompagné d'un frottement ; c'était sans doute Neville qui la suivant en traînant des pieds.

« Eh bien, souffla Drago, le regard encore fixé sur la porte du compartiment. Cette fille n'est pas commode. »

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

Drago regarda sa montre.

« Bon, lâcha-t-il en se tourant vers Harry. Je dois y aller : je n'étais venu que pour te saluer, et je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Mais il faudra un jour que je t'explique toute cette histoire sur le sang sorcier, et que je te parle un peu plus de l'Ordre et des valeurs qu'ils défends – des valeurs traditionnelles, pas comme cette décadence que tentent de nous imposer les nés-moldus. »

Il salua Harry et Ron d'un mouvement de tête, puis sorti. Lorsqu'on ne put plus entendre ses bruits de pas, Ron, qui était resté silencieux depuis un bon moment, prit la parole.

« Méfie-toi d'lui, Harry, le prévint-il. Tout l'monde sait qu'sa famille défend la théorie du sang pur, mais ils se trompent : les nés-moldus valent autant que les autres. Mon père dit même que se mélanger aux moldus nous apporte un peu de sang frais, et qu'c'est donc une très bonne chose. Et il est le premier à le dire : nous avons beaucoup à apprendre des moldus et d'leur culture. Les sorciers refusent la modernité, la technologie, alors que ça pourrait nous apporter plein de choses.  
– Ah. Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, cet Ordre dont il parle ?  
– C'est l'Ordre réformé des chevaliers de Walpurgis. »

D'un air surpris, Harry se retourna vers la porte. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de ce Drago.

* * *

Version 1 du 22 mars 2015.


	7. I-5 : La cérémonie de répartition

**Chapitre 5 : La cérémonie de répartition.**

Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et entra sans attendre de réponse.

C'était un garçon assez âgé, qui portait un écusson similaire à celui de Percy.

« Salut, je suis un des préfets de Poufsouffle. »

Harry et Ron la saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

« On va bientôt arriver, reprit-il, et il faut que vous soyez en tenue. Et laissez bien vos bagages dans le compartiment, ils seront acheminés séparément au château. D'accord ?  
– D'accord, répondit Ron. »

Le jeune homme repartit aussitôt. Les deux garçons sortirent leur uniforme de leurs bagages, et commencèrent à les enfiler.

Après un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, le train commença à ralentir.

Harry et Ron ne purent pas voir où ils étaient : dehors, il faisait nuit noire, et la vive lumière de leur compartiment se reflétait donc sur la vitre comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable miroir. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent donc de la vitre et placèrent leurs mains de chaque côté de leur visage. Cependant, on pouvait seulement apercevoir quelques lumières au loin, témoignant de la proximité d'un village ; rien de plus. Le ciel, faiblement éclairé par la lune au travers de quelques nuages, ressortait d'une nuance bleutée légèrement plus claire que le paysage, et Harry et Ron purent ainsi distinguer la silhouette d'une forêt qui se découpait dans le ciel et s'entendait à perte de vue.

Le train s'arrêta dans un crissement extrêmement désagréable, et peu après des bruits de portes qui s'ouvrent et des voix se firent entendre. Harry et Ron sortirent du compartiment.

Le couloir était déjà plein d'élèves en robes. Ils s'amassaient dans le couloir, les plus éloignés de la porte pressant les autres pour descendre du train. Harry et Ron, derniers de la queue, s'intégrèrent tant bien que mal à la file d'élèves, et tout ce beau monde sortit en une vaste bousculade.

Lorsque les élèves descendirent sur le petit quai, ils furent plongés dans la pénombre, car le quai n'était éclairé que par les lumières intérieures du train. Leurs yeux durent donc s'habituer avant qu'ils ne puissent discerner correctement les détails.

Si la plupart des élèves semblaient savoir quoi faire, et commençaient à se diriger vers une des extrémités du quai, les élèves de première année étaient perdus. Certains suivirent alors le mouvement, mais une lourde voix résonna, les faisant sursauter.

« B'allez, les pr'mière année y viennent 'vec moi, mâchonna la voix. Les aut'es v'savez c'qui faut faire. Et magnez-vous. »

Perdus au milieu d'élèves plus grand qu'eux, Harry et Ron cherchèrent tant bien que mal à discerner l'homme qui avait dit cela.

Ils l'aperçurent bientôt. C'était une sorte de géant : il était deux fois plus haut que Harry, et cinq fois plus large. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe, aussi noirs et broussailleux l'un que l'autre, à tel point que l'on ne pouvait pas savoir là où se finissaient les cheveux, et là où commençait la barbe. Il portait de grandes bottes en cuirs et une tenue de chasse en toile, et avait à sa ceinture plusieurs couteaux à dépecer le gibier. Il tenait dans sa main droite une énorme lampe-tempête, qui apportait enfin un peu de lumière au quai.

Les première année, intimidés, s'assemblèrent autour du géant hirsute en chuchotant. Harry parvint à saisir quelques bribes de conversation, et apprit ainsi qu'il s'agissait de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Les élèves les plus proches du géant baignaient dans d'infâmes relents de pétrole brûlé, et toussotaient à cause de la fumée noirâtre qui s'échappait de la lampe. Harry, sur les couteaux, aperçus d'affreuses traces de sang séché.

« C'bon ? demanda le géant en mangeant ses mots. V's êtes tous là ? Peut y'aller ? »

Il jeta un dernier regard au quai, qui s'était vidé des élèves d'années supérieures, puis se mit en route.

« M'perdez pas d'vue, dit-il en marchant. Pas envie d'en paumer en route. »

La quarantaine d'élèves le suivit, en rang de trois ou quatre. Hagrid les fit longer le train jusqu'au bout du quai, puis s'engagea en direction d'un petit sentier qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscure forêt ; Harry réprima un frisson.

Bientôt les lumières du train ne furent plus visibles, masquées par la densité des bois, et malheureusement pour les enfants en fin de file, la lampe-tempête n'éclairait pas au-delà de la troisième ou quatrième rangée. Nombre d'entre eux ne voyaient donc même pas leur pieds, et glissaient et trébuchaient sur le chemin sinueux et escarpé que Hagrid leur faisait emprunter.

Harry et Ron, par chance, s'étaient placés assez près du géant, et pouvait donc profiter de la lumière. Pour autant, cela ne rassurait nullement Harry : la faible lueur de la lampe-tempête faisait, au gré de ses mouvements, apparaître des ombres menaçantes entre les arbres. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que de branches et de feuilles, il croyait discerner des bêtes monstrueuses à chaque pas.

Au loin, de nombreux bruits se faisaient entendre : hululements de chouettes et de hiboux, hurlements de loups, bruits de pas sur la mousse et les feuilles, bruits de branches qui craquent. Les élèves se serrèrent un peu plus les uns aux autres.

Parfois, en plus des fausses silhouettes qui apparaissaient puis disparaissaient fugacement, des paires d'yeux s'illuminaient au passage de la lueur. Harry espérait qu'il ne s'agisse que de lapins ou de biches…

Quelques minutes après leur départ, un vent glacial commença à souffler dans la forêt, s'insinuant en sifflant entre les arbres, et glaçant à la fois de froid et de peurs les élèves de première année.

Après une petite demi-heure de marche qui parût durer des heures aux élèves, le sentier déboucha près d'un immense lac. Devant eux se révéla alors une scène somptueuse et lumineuse, qui contrastait fortement avec l'obscurité et la dureté de la forêt.

La lune, en l'absence totale de nuages, illuminait tout le paysage et se reflétait avec grâce sur la surface de l'eau. Par-delà, en contre-jour par rapport au clair de lune, la silhouette féerique du château de Poudlard se dessinait au-dessus d'une colline rocheuse. De hautes tours s'élevaient vers les cieux, reliées entre elle par d'innombrables murailles et de lourds corps de bâtiments. Certaines fenêtres du château laissaient passer une douce lumière orangée.

Le calme plat de l'eau permettait au château de se refléter presque parfaitement dessus, et les élèves poussèrent des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » d'émerveillement face au spectacle qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. L'espace d'un instant, ils oublièrent le froid et les bruits effrayants de la forêt, pour succomber à la béatitude de l'instant.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté. Hagrid, habitué à cet effet, les laissa à leur contemplation durant quelques minutes.

Mais bientôt, il fallut se remettre en route : Hagrid leur désigna un petit chemin qui descendait jusqu'au bord du lac. Certains élèves, incapables de détacher leurs yeux du château, commencèrent à avancer sans regarder où ils mettaient leur pieds ni ce qu'il y avait devant eux ; ils se bousculèrent ainsi les uns les autres.

Hagrid mena les élèves jusqu'à un petit embarcadère, en contre-bas, où étaient amarrées une douzaine de barques. Les élèves s'avancèrent prudemment sur les planches vermoulues, qui grinçaient sous leurs pieds et menaçaient dangereusement de céder sous leur poids pourtant faible.

Contre toute attente, les planches tinrent bon, et même Hagrid pu passer sans problème. Harry nota cependant que ce dernier, imperceptiblement, prenait bien soin de toujours prendre appui sur trois planches à la fois, ce que ces pieds lui permettaient sans trop de peine.

« Tous à bord, tonna le géant. Pas p'us d'quatre par canot. »

Les élèves montèrent précautionneusement, ayant peur de glisser, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'un d'entre eux de tomber à l'eau entre le ponton et la barque dans laquelle il tentait de monter. Hagrid le repêcha et le plaça dans la barque comme s'il ne pesait rien.

« 'Tension » dit-il un peu tard.

Harry et Ron prirent place dans l'une des barques avec deux filles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, visiblement sœurs jumelles. Elles ne paraissaient pas très rassurées par la situation ; leur frêle esquif, en effet, semblait sur le point de chavirer à chaque mouvement de l'un des passagers. Ron leur lança un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

« Y'a beaucoup de jumeaux chez les sorciers, chuchota Ron à Harry. En tout cas beaucoup plus que chez les moldus. »

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, Hagrid monta dans une barque vide, qui s'enfonça dans l'eau sous son poids à tel point qu'un simple petit roulis aurait suffi à faire rentrer de l'eau dedans et ainsi à le faire chavirer.

« Comment qu'on fait pour avancer ? cria un élève un peu téméraire. Y'a pas de rame !  
– Pas b'soin d'rame mon gars » répondit le géant.

En effet, Hagrid n'eut qu'à crier « en avant ! », et la flottille commença à glisser sur l'eau, mue par une force invisible. Une faible brise soufflait sur le lac, mais plus personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux durant le trajet, continuant de contempler le château et priant pour que leur barque ne verse pas. Certains, plus courageux que les autres, trempèrent une main dans l'eau glacée du lac, qui s'infiltra agréablement entre leurs doigts.

La petite flottille arriva finalement à proximité d'une petite crique, sorte de petite échancrure qui avait été formé par l'effondrement d'une partie de la falaise des siècles auparavant. Les barques s'échouèrent doucement sur le rivage de galets, et Hagrid donna l'ordre de mettre pied à terre.

Les élèves descendirent tant bien que mal de leurs barques, et plus de la moitié d'entre eux se trempèrent les pieds et le bas de la robe. L'un d'eux glissa même sur des pierres couvertes de vase et plongea tête la première dans l'eau.

Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était prêt, Hagrid désigna du doigt un étroit passage creusé dans la roche.

« Il veut qu'on passa par là ? » s'étrangla Ron, moitié chuchotant moitié gémissant.

Les élèves regardèrent le passage d'un œil médusé.

« Allez, on monte ! s'écria Hagrid dans l'espoir vaine de leur donner de l'entrain. Pas d'tracas. »

Ils se mirent en route à contrecœur.

Durant un bon quart d'heure, le groupe grimpa péniblement le long de ce passage boueux et rocailleux. Au cours de l'ascension, de nombreux élèves dérapèrent sur la pierraille, se cognant les genoux et se blessant les mains en essayant de se rattraper, et souillant leur uniforme de terre humide. Pour autant, malgré l'apparente dangerosité de ce chemin de chèvre, aucun élève ne se blessa véritablement. Harry, cependant, était convaincu qu'au moins un élève était déjà tombé dans le précipice : il n'y avait aucune protection, alors un accident ne pouvait que se produire un jour ou l'autre.

Arrivés en haut, les élèves étaient exténués. Devant eux se tenait la silhouette froide et dure du château, immense construction de pierre de taille plusieurs fois centenaires.

La majesté de l'édifice, cependant, n'émerveilla plus personne : les première année avaient froids, et ils étaient éreintés ; la situation était inconfortable même pour ceux qui avaient pu rester secs et propres. Ceux-là n'étaient d'ailleurs pas nombreux, et même Drago Malefoy n'en menait pas large, avec le bas de ses robes et ses coudes maculés de terre.

Hagrid, cependant, ne leur laissa pas une minute de repos : il leur fit emprunter un petit sentier de gravier qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée principale du château. Celle-ci faisait face à l'immense pont qui permettait de rejoindre la route. Les élèves d'années supérieurs avaient dû passer par là en coche, bien au sec et au chaud…

Les élèves cheminèrent jusqu'au perron de la grande porte, devant laquelle Hagrid les fit s'arrêter. Il se tourna alors vers eux et inspecta la troupe, comme pour évaluer les dégâts.

Harry parcouru lui aussi le groupe d'élève du regard. Si les garçons étaient vêtu de la même manière que lui (à savoir les robes noires ouvertes, la longue tunique écrue ainsi que le gilet et le pantalon noirs), les filles portaient quelque chose de très différent : sous leurs robes de sorciers, elles avaient simplement une chainse écrue descendant jusqu'aux pieds.

À côté de lui, Harry aperçu le garçon au crapaud, qui grelottait de froid ; de la morve sortait d'une de ses narines. Plus loin, la fille aux cheveux ondulés avait la mine renfrognée ; elle avait les mains sales et écorchées, les cheveux ébouriffés, et s'était même malencontreusement étalé de la boue sur la joue.

Harry jeta un regard au reste de l'assemblée : les mines déconfites de la quarantaine d'élèves en disaient long, et sans doute se souviendraient-ils de ce jour jusqu'à la fin de leur vie… Peut-être était-ce le but recherché, d'ailleurs.

Hagrid monta une volée de marche et frappa trois fois contre l'immense porte en chêne massif.

Après un temps qui sembla long à Harry, mais qui pouvait n'avoir duré qu'un instant, les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent lentement vers l'intérieur, accompagné dans leur mouvement par le long murmure d'un grincement métallique de gonds et de quelques craquements secs de bois.

Dans l'ouverture, apparut une sorcière à l'âge incertain, grande et svelte, qui se tenait parfaitement droit. Elle était habillée comme au Moyen-Âge, pensa Harry, et très richement. Elle portait en effet un surcot de brocart rouge broché de motifs dorés, avec des manches pagodes et une bordure de fourrure gris-brun. Elle était coiffée d'un hennin assorti à sa tenue.

Elle regarda les enfants épuisés d'un air sévère, les toisa du haut des marches.

« V'là les z'lèves de pr'mière année, m'dame 'Gonagall, lui annonça le géant en s'inclinant.  
– Merci Hagrid » répondit-elle d'une voix lente et assurée, marquée par un accent écossais prononcé. « Je m'occupe d'eux à partir d'ici. »

Le professeur McGonagall fit alors signe aux élèves d'entrer dans le château. Après une hésitation, ils grimpèrent les marches et passèrent la lourde porte.

Le vestibule était immense : on aurait pu y faire entrer la maison des Dursley en entier. Les murs de pierre sombre étaient décorés par des centaines de tableaux et de tapisseries, dont les personnages étaient animés : ils semblaient s'intéresser aux élèves tout piteux qui venaient d'entrer, les fixant d'un air curieux, et certains commencèrent même à passer d'un cadre à un autre pour se rapprocher.

Face à l'entrée, un gigantesque double escalier de marbre conduisait directement au deuxième étage, tandis que le premier étage était accessible via deux plus petits escaliers situés sur les côtés de la pièce. Le long des trois murs opposés à l'entrée, une galerie ouverte donnaient sur des portes et des couloirs au niveau du troisième étage, mais Harry eut beau chercher, il ne vit rien qui permette d'y accéder directement depuis le vestibule.

McGonagall guida les élèves sur un des côtés de la salle, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un des quelques couloirs étroits qui débouchaient sur le vestibule.

Ils marchèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, bifurcation après bifurcation. Leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs. L'ambiance était moins inquiétante que lors de leur cheminement dans la forêt, même si les personnages des décorations les observaient toujours avec insistance, les suivant du regard et parfois même les accompagnants sur plusieurs tableaux. Par contraste, Harry était désormais intrigué plus qu'inquiété. Il ne semblait pas y avoir un seul mur nu, et Harry avait lu que chaque personnage représentait bel et bien un sorcier ayant véritablement existé.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une antichambre où ils firent halte. Sans qu'ils puissent déterminer d'où cela venait, les élèves entendirent alors la rumeur de centaines de voix qui parlaient vivement.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, déclara McGonagall. Dans quelques instants, nous allons entrer dans la Grande Salle, où sont déjà tous les autres élèves. Mais avant d'entamer le banquet qui célébrera la nouvelle année scolaire, va avoir lieu la cérémonie de répartition. Chacun d'entre vous, lorsque son nom sera appelé, viendra mettre sur sa tête le Choixpeau, qui décidera de la maison dans laquelle vous serez envoyés en fonction de votre caractère. »

Elle fit une pause.

« Chaque maison est comme une fraternité : solidarité en son sein, rivalité avec les autres. Pour autant, ne perdez jamais de vue que nous formons une grande famille. »

Elle quitta alors l'antichambre en leur enjoignant d'attendre son retour en silence.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à peine à reprendre du poil de la bête dans cet environnement chaud et sec, un cri sortit alors du groupe de première année. Les élèves se tournèrent vivement vers celle qui venait de le pousser : elle montrait du doigt un des murs de la salle, d'où étaient en train d'émerger une vingtaine de fantômes…

Un vent de panique gagna certains élèves, qui s'agitèrent ou au contraire restèrent figés sur place. Harry, sans être vraiment effrayé, était très impressionné.

Les fantômes, d'un blanc nacré et légèrement translucides, s'approchèrent du groupe d'enfants. Hormis leur apparence éthérée, ils ressemblaient pour la plupart à des êtres humains normaux. Seuls quelques-uns avaient le regard vide, le visage émacié et les mains presque squelettique, comme les morts-vivants auxquels s'était attendu Harry en lisant dans son livre que Poudlard était hanté.

« Voilà donc les nouveaux élèves, dit l'un d'eux, un gros fantôme vêtu d'un froc de bure et à l'air presque jovial.  
– Ils n'ont pas l'air bien vaillants, ajouta un autre, vêtu d'un haut de chausse, d'un pourpoint et portant une fraise autour de son cou. »

Les fantômes inspectèrent les élèves, certains commentant leur allure et les comparant à ceux des années précédentes.

« Que certains m'ont l'air apeurés… dit l'un d'eux.  
– Des sang-de-bourbe à coup sûr ! répondit violemment un autre, dont l'aspect était le plus terrifiant de tous.  
– Ils n'ont jamais vu de fantôme ! s'amusa un troisième. »

Pour autant, la plupart restaient silencieux, se contentant de scruter les élèves en tournant autour du groupe, qui se resserra.

Harry aperçu alors Drago un peu plus loin ; il avait l'air parfaitement serein. Il n'entendit pas ce que le garçonnet raconta en riant aux deux garçons très costauds placés à côté de lui, mais il semblait se moquer des enfants nés-moldus figés d'effroi.

McGonagall revint alors, et lorsqu'elle frappa dans ses mains, les fantômes s'en allèrent comme un seul homme en continuant tranquillement de discuter.

« Allons-y, dit-elle sèchement aux élèves. »

Ils reprirent leur route, et après quelques mètres seulement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte à double battant presque aussi immense que celle du vestibule.

Les battants s'ouvrirent sur un signe de main de McGonagall, et les élèves firent leur entrée.

La salle était grandiose. Elle avait les dimensions et la grâce de la nef d'une cathédrale de style gothique. Les murs n'étaient qu'arcades et colonnades, et de grandes baies vitrées occupaient les espaces. Dans le mur du fond, il y avait également une immense baie centrale flanqué de deux plus petites de chaque côté. Toutes ces ouvertures contenaient un vaste ensemble de vitraux que Harry ne pouvait détailler d'aussi loin de nuit, mais qui semblait détailler toute sorte de personnages et de scènes.

L'éclairage provenait de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient à trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur, et qui donnaient à la salle une ambiance presque tamisée.

Harry leva alors les yeux. On aurait cru qu'il n'y avait pas de toit, car la voûte céleste et son infinité d'étoiles étaient visibles. Ce n'était cependant qu'une reproduction : un enchantement permettait de reproduire le ciel sur le plafond, en lieu et place de la charpente. Cette reproduction du ciel paraissait parfaite, et Harry en fut époustouflé. Il ignorait qu'il existait en réalité une légère différence avec le vrai ciel : le plafond ne prenait pas en compte les nuages, la pluie ou la neige, si bien que le ciel de la Grande salle était toujours dégagé et les étoiles lumineuses.

Dans la longueur de la salle, il y avait quatre immenses tables, sur les côtés desquelles étaient assis deux ou trois cents élèves installés sur d'innombrables bancs. Quoique portant tous les robes et le chapeau de cérémonie (un grand chapeau pointu noir), chaque table resplendissait d'une couleur portée en-dessous : rouge, vert, jaune ou bleu. Les filles, par-dessus leur chainse, portaient un long surcot de l'une des quatre couleurs ; quant aux garçons, ils avaient autour du cou un accessoire différent pour chaque table : jabot en dentelle verte, cravate courte rouge, fouloir noué jaune et lavallière bleue à grandes boucles.

Sans même considérer l'état des élèves de première année, ils avaient bien moins fière allure que leurs aînés.

Tout au fond, sur une estrade, il y avait une cinquième table positionnée dans la largeur ; c'était visiblement la table des professeurs, et une quinzaine de personnes y étaient installées, dont environ un tiers de femmes et deux tiers d'hommes.

Lorsque les portes de la salle s'étaient ouvertes, tout le monde s'était retourné pour fixer avec attention le groupe de première année qui venait d'entrer, détaillant et dévisageant chaque élève. La rumeur de murmure s'éteignait peu à peu, accentuant encore l'aspect accablant de la situation. Tout piteux, tête nue et dévisagés, la situation était différemment mais tout aussi désagréable que leur marche de nuit.

Abandonnant les nouveaux élèves terrifiés au milieu de l'allée centrale, McGonagall traversa la salle, et s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs, à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel avait été installé un chapeau pointu noir, passablement élimé et incrusté de poussière.

Le silence était désormais absolu.

« Le choixpeau va parler » annonça McGonagall.

Une sorte de bouche difforme s'ouvrit dans les replis du chapeau. Une voix lente, rauque et feutrée en sortit.

« Une nouvelle année commence de nouveau à Poudlard. Encore une fois, des élèves arrivent alors que d'autres ne sont pas revenus. Il en est ainsi depuis le commencement, et il sera ainsi encore longtemps. »

Il fit une pause.

« Comme chaque fois, j'ai la lourde tâche de répartir les nouveaux élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard.  
» Si vous êtes envoyé à Poufsouffle… »

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissements à la table à droite de l'année centrale, où les élèves portaient du jaune.

« … c'est que vous êtes juste et loyal, que vous portez les valeurs de l'entraide, de la tolérance et de l'indulgence.  
» Si vous êtes envoyé à Serdaigle… »

Nouvelle vague d'applaudissement, à gauche de l'allée centrale cette fois, en bleu.

« … c'est que vous êtes sage et réfléchi, que vous admirez l'érudition et avez soif de connaissance.  
» Si vous êtes envoyé à Gryffondor… »

Applaudissements nourris tout à droite, en rouge.

« … c'est que vous êtes courageux, que vous cultivez la force de caractère et la hardiesse.  
» Enfin, si vous êtes envoyé à Serpentard… »

Applaudissements tout à gauche, en vert.

« … c'est que vous êtes ambitieux et déterminé, que vous désirez la puissance et le pouvoir. »

La bouche se referma, et toute la salle applaudit. McGonagall prit alors un parchemin posé sur la table, et appela les élèves dans l'ordre alphabétique.

« Abbot, Hannah » dit-t-elle d'une voie forte, qui résonna dans la salle et se perdit en écho.

Le souffle coupé, une jeune fille à nattes blondes s'approcha timidement. McGonagall souleva le choixpeau, et invita Hannah à s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle posa ensuite le chapeau sur sa tête ; il était suffisamment grand pour lui tomber jusqu'au niveau du nez.

« Poufsouffle ! » beugla le choixpeau.

Alors Hannah se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades.

« Bones, Susan ! appela ensuite le professeur McGonagall.  
– Poufsouffle ! » beugla une deuxième fois le choixpeau.

Et la cérémonie continua de cette manière. Parfois, le chapeau criait directement le nom d'une maison ; parfois, il se passait quelques secondes avant qu'une décision ne vienne.

Le groupe de première année fondait au fur et à mesure de la répartition, et Harry appréhendait son tour, de plus en plus angoissé. Parmi les élèves qui passèrent, Harry reconnu les deux camarades de Drago, qui furent tous les deux envoyés à Serpentard. Les autres, il ne les connaissait pas.

« Granger, Hermione. »

C'était la fille du train. Le menton relevé dans une attitude conquérante, elle s'avança et s'assis sur le tabouret.

« Serdaigle ! » cria rapidement le chapeau.

Elle se leva d'un air satisfait, et alla rejoindre les autres Serdaigle.

Il y eut quelques élèves de plus. Du groupe du départ, il ne resta alors plus qu'une moitié. Autour des tables, les élèves nouveaux déjà répartis, quoique perdus au milieu des autres, étaient parfaitement visibles : ils étaient les seuls à être nu-tête et à ne pas porter de couleur.

« Londubat, Neville » appela McGonagall.

Le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud dans le train s'avança en chancelant. Tout le monde le regardait, et cela semblait le terrifier à un point tel que Harry cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

« Poufsouffle ! » cria le chapeau.

Neville poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se leva et se précipita vers la table des Poufsouffle, tellement pressé qu'il en oublia de rendre le Choixpeau. Il dut faire demi-tour sous les rires de dizaines d'élèves, ce qui manqua de l'achever, et il alla se rasseoir, la face rouge et la tête baissée, parmi ceux qui seraient désormais les siens.

Harry se dit que Neville serait bien à Poufsouffle, là où le soutien de ses camarades lui permettrait de tenir le coup. Et justement, il remarqua qu'à côté de celui-ci, un garçon plus âgé lui tapota l'épaule et lui souffla quelques mots, qui firent relever sa tête au garçonnet.

« Malefoy, Drago. »

Il avança d'un air assuré, soit qu'il eût déjà récupéré de sa terrible marche, soit plus vraisemblablement qu'il se donnât une prestance.

À peine sa tête eut-elle frôlée le chapeau que celui-ci s'écria « Serpentard ! ». Il alla s'asseoir avec ses camarades, un sourire en coin sur les lèves.

Il y eut ensuite quelques autres élèves, puis le professeur McGonagall entama les noms en P. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une douzaine.

Le tour de Harry arrivait à grand pas. Il ne savait pas combien d'autres élèves restaient avant lui, mais savait qu'ils seraient peu. Il se promit d'être fort, en s'avouant cependant qu'il était intimité.

« Potter, Harry. »

Alors qu'après autant d'élèves, l'intérêt pour la cérémonie était retombé, toutes les têtes se tournèrent brutalement vers lui, et les chuchotements furent si nombreux qu'un grondement se fit rapidement entendre.

« Quoi ? parvint à saisir Harry.  
– Harry Potter ? Le Harry Potter ?  
– C'est vraiment lui ? »

Auparavant aussi invisible que les autres, Harry devint la cible de toutes les attentions. Les élèves, pour le voir par-dessus leurs camarades, essayèrent de lever la tête le plus haut possible, de se pencher en avant ou en arrière, et certains se levèrent même carrément. Les élèves assis le long de l'allée central s'étaient retournés et Harry sentit leurs regards braqués sur lui alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'au tabouret.

Le professeur McGonagall somma les élèves de se taire et de se rasseoir, mais même en criant, le bruit des chuchotis de centaines d'élèves la surpassait en intensité. Le regard de Harry croisa celui du professeur Quirrell, qui hocha la tête d'un air rassurant. Harry s'assit, et McGonagall attendit le chapeau à la main jusqu'à ce qu'un silence parfait s'installe.

Comprenant cela, les voix se turent une à une ; tout le monde voulait connaître la maison de l'élu.

Les élèves des bouts de tables situées devant l'estrade fixaient Harry avec curiosité, le dévisageaient, découvrant et jaugeant celui qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu mais connaissaient déjà tous.

McGonagall posa alors le chapeau sur sa tête.

Harry, surpris, entendit comme une étrange voix. Elle était similaire à celle que le chapeau avait durant son discours, mais semblait cette fois-ci venir de l'intérieur même du crâne de Harry, et semblait y résonner un peu comme dans une caverne, avec un effet d'écho qui la dédoublait.

« Hum… dit-elle. Je sens en toi des qualités. Je sens que tu veux réussir, et devenir puissant, mais je sens aussi que tu ne veux pas réussir pour toi, mais pour les autres. »

Il y eu un silence.

Face à lui, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, mais Harry n'aurait pas su dire si l'assemblée des élèves s'était figée à cause de la magie du Choixpeau, ou simplement parce que tout le monde retenait son souffle en attendant sa réponse.

« Il y a en toi un grand potentiel, et Serpentard serait la maison idéale pour cultiver cette envie légitime de grandeur ; mais je sais que tu mettras tout ton pouvoir au service des plus faibles, et Gryffondor serait la maison idéale pour te permettre d'accomplir cette volonté. »

Rien ne bougeait. Harry se sentait lui-même incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se sentait confus, ne comprenant pas les enjeux de ce qui se tramait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait en lui un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension, mais tout comme le Choixpeau, il n'aurait pas été capable à cet instant de déterminer ce qu'il voulait.

« Voilà un intéressant dilemme. Chacune de ses deux maisons semble faite pour toi, mais dans un objectif différent. Aucune des deux solutions ne semble préférable pour toi, car toute deux t'apporteraient un accomplissement égal. Hum. Il vaut donc mieux t'envoyer à…  
– Gryffondor ! hurla la voix du chapeau. »

À la table des Gryffondor, les élèves hurlaient de joie et tapaient dans les mains. Certains scandaient même son nom, et Harry entendit crier « l'élu est avec nous ! ». Encore sonné, Harry se dirigea vers eux comme s'il traversait une brume de confusion. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il repéra les jumeaux Weasley, les seuls que Harry connaissaient un tant soit peu, et se dirigea vers eux. À son passage, des élèves lui donnèrent de grandes claques amicales dans le dos. Harry se sentit gêné de tant d'attention. Le voyant arriver, Fred et George l'attrapèrent sans ménagement et l'installèrent entre eux deux.

« Alors, petit cachottier… dit celui à sa droite.  
– Tu nous as caché que tu étais le Grand Harry Potter ! » continua celui à sa gauche.

Ils avaient un air ravi.

« Ça ne se fait pas, de dissimuler ce genre de choses aux vieux amis ! reprit celui de droit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
– Ça suffit vous deux, laisser-le respirer ! »

C'était Percy, leur frère préfet, qui était assis en face. Il calma avec vigueur les élèves les plus proches, répétant qu'il fallait laisser Harry tranquille.

Il fut obéit, et Harry fut heureux de ne plus être assailli de toute part. Pour autant, les élèves le dévisageaient toujours, avec enthousiasme concernant les Gryffondor, avec curiosité et peut-être jalousie concernant les élèves des autres maisons. Et le brouhaha restait assourdissant.

Encore une fois, McGonagall dut intimer aux élèves de se taire. La cérémonie pu reprendre dans un calme relatif après quelques minutes.

Après plusieurs élèves, dont un autre garçon Gryffondor, arriva le tour de Ron.

Malgré toutes ses craintes, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor, à la grande joie de Harry, et il vint s'asseoir à sa droite. Il paraissait soulagé : puisque toute sa famille avait été à Gryffondor, il aurait été dévasté de ne pas y être.

La cérémonie se termina avec Blaise Zabini, qui fut envoyé à Serpentard.

« Trente-neuf élèves ont été répartis aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur McGonagall. Huit dans la maison Gryffondor, dix dans la maison Poufsouffle, onze dans la maison Serdaigle, et dix dans la maison Serpentard. »

Ensuite, elle replia le parchemin et emporta Choixpeau &amp; tabouret.

Alors un personnage auquel Harry n'avait pas encore fait attention, se leva. Il s'agissait du directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il portait de longs cheveux blancs et une longue barbe blanche tressée, et Harry aurait juré y voir des reflets argentés. Ses vêtements consistaient en une sorte de pyjama matelassé beige, et d'un bonnet de nuit. Chez les moldus (et surtout chez ses parents), un tel accoutrement aurait été considéré comme ridicule ; ici, non seulement cela ne semblait choquer personne, mais en plus Harry constata que parmi les autres professeurs, certains étaient tout aussi extravagants. Et, pour tout dire, il avait vu bien pire sur le chemin de Traverse.

« Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : nigaud ! gras-double ! bizarre ! pinçon ! Je vous remercie. »

Et il se rassit. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir ; Harry se pencha vers le jumeau de gauche.

« Il est un peu fou, non ? »

Le garçon fit la moue.

« Oui, dit-il simplement. »

Alors, tout à coup, le repas apparût. Là où il n'y avait que des plats et des cruches vides, apparurent viandes en sauce, légumes frits et jus de fruit. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture en même temps, et n'avait jamais vu une telle diversité de mets et de boissons. Puisque tout avait l'air succulent, il se servit de tout ; à côté, Ron fit de même, le visage plein d'envie. Leurs assiettes débordantes, ils attaquèrent avec appétit.

La salle fut bientôt emplie des bruits des discussions et des couverts qui cliquetaient. Partout, des élèves d'années supérieurs (reconnaissables en raison de leur chapeau pointu et de leur accessoire de la couleur de leur maison) attiraient à eux ou envoyaient à d'autres des plats et des cruches, qui lévitaient d'un bout à l'autre de leur table. Ces sortilèges télékinésiques, associés à ce repas sorti de nulle part et à cette salle incroyable, émerveilla Harry plus encore que tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Pour autant, il fut submergé de questions, tous les élèves proches de lui à table essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le fameux Harry Potter. Le flot de question cessa lorsque Percy, d'un air très autoritaire, leur ordonna une nouvelle fois de le laisser tranquille. Harry put alors manger sereinement. Tout comme dans le train, il sentit que l'année ne serait pas de tout repos.

C'était un festin grandiose, aliments en abondance et boissons coulant à flot, et toute l'inquiétude et la fatigue de la forêt semblait s'être envolée : Harry était confiant, enthousiaste, et même euphorique.

Peu à peu, des sujets de conversation emplirent la salle. Les élèves se racontaient leurs vacances, se plaignaient de devoir recommencer à étudier.

« Mais au fait ! lança soudain un élève assez âgé. Pour la coupe des quatre maisons, c'est dans la poche cette année !  
– Ah bon, pourquoi ? s'étonna un autre.  
– Ben parce que cette année, on a l'élu ! »

Un certain enthousiasme se répandit alors.

« Mais c'est vrai ! dit une fille en souriant.  
– Carrément ! »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre : la coupe des quatre maisons était une récompense remise chaque année à la maison la plus méritante. Elle récompensait surtout les résultats scolaires, et Harry n'était pas certain d'être à la hauteur des espérances de ses camarades.

« Ben, heu… bredouilla-t-il lorsqu'on lui demanda s'il était confiant.  
– C'est la dernière fois que je le dis : ça suffit ! s'écria Percy. Laisser-le tranquille. »

Les élèves se turent, mais lancèrent encore de petit clin d'œil à Harry, ainsi que des pouces levés, d'un air entendu.

Le calme revint à nouveau.

« T'inquiète pas, Harry, lança un des jumeaux. George et moi on va tellement rapporter de points que tu n'auras même pas besoin de nous montrer l'intégralité de ton colossal talent de mage surpuissant. Il suffira pour toi d'en faire le minimum, histoire de dire.  
– Ouais, reprit George. Préserve toi pour quand tu seras ministre. Ne te sens pas obligé de faire mieux que tout le monde dès maintenant. »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui voulait en dire long sur les capacités réelles des jumeaux, mais l'humour de leurs remarques rasséréna Harry. Il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde en attende trop de lui, et les jumeaux lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas leur cas.

Lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié, les plats disparurent avec leur contenu, tout comme les restes présents dans les assiettes. Arrivèrent alors les desserts : tartes aux pommes et aux myrtilles, gâteaux divers, flans, riz au lait, salades de fruits, crèmes brûlées, charlottes aux poires, frangipanes, soufflés, clafoutis, pains perdus, etc.

Harry, qui avait déjà trop mangé, fut trop gourmand pour résister et prit, là encore, de tout ce qu'il put. Près de lui, Ron mit un chou à la crème entier dans sa bouche.

« On mange toujours aussi bien ici ? demanda Harry aux jumeaux.  
– Oui et non, annonça l'un d'eux. Disons que d'ordinaire, tout est aussi bon mais qu'il y a moins de choix. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, donc c'est un peu exceptionnel ! »

Lorsque le repas fut terminé et que toute trace de nourriture eut disparu, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots. »

Harry s'attendit à une nouvelle série absurde de mots. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« J'aimerais tout d'abord saluer le retour parmi nous du professeur Quirrell, qui nous revient d'une année sabbatique. »

Il y eut des applaudissements dans la salle. Quirrell s'inclina sur son siège en souriant, visiblement touché.

« Le professeur Burbage, qui l'avait remplacé à la chaire d'Étude des moldus durant son absence, restera cependant en fonction cette année, car le professeur Quirrell sera désormais chargé des cours de magie de combat. »

Il y eut à nouveau des applaudissements, et une femme s'inclina à son tour.

« Je vous remercie de votre attention et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Nous nous retrouverons demain, premier jour de cours. »

À cette annonce, les applaudissements furent mous. L'idée de retourner travailler n'enchantait pas les élèves outre mesure. L'excès de nourriture et le sommeil n'aidaient pas.

Tout le monde se leva et commença à sortir de la Grande Salle. Percy, assisté de celle qui devait être sa collègue féminine, ressembla les première année de Gryffondor.

« Venez avec nous les nouveaux Gryffondor, nous allons vous guider jusqu'à notre salle commune et vous montrer vos dortoirs. »

La dizaine d'élèves les suivirent dans les couloirs tortueux de Poudlard. Sur leur chemin, ils furent de nouveau épiés par les personnages présents dans les tableaux et les tapisseries, certains passant là encore d'une œuvre à une autre pour les suivre. Ils montèrent quelques escaliers de services et en descendirent un autre, passèrent derrière des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants pour emprunter des passages dérobés et tournèrent à droite ou à gauche de nombreuses fois.

Poudlard paraissait être un véritable dédale, mais Harry suspecta Percy de faire tout cela uniquement pour impressionner les nouveaux élèves. Il était évident que ce n'était pas le chemin le plus court ; au contraire, même, ils devaient avoir fait des détours assez sérieux.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immense portrait d'une femme obèse vêtue d'une robe de satin rose.

« Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Caput draconis, répondit Percy. »

Alors le portrait pivota, découvrant un passage dans le mur. Cela les mena jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, où le petit couloir débouchait dans un angle.

La pièce était grande, et de jour elle devait être bien éclairée : il y avait de grandes baies vitrées sur les deux côté situés face à eux. Sur chacun des deux autres de part et d'autre de l'entrée, il y avait un immense âtre de cheminée, autour duquel étaient disposés des fauteuils, des canapés, des reposes-pieds et des tables basses. Au centre, il y avait des tables et des chaises. Il y avait en outre une mezzanine de bois ancien sombre qui courait tout autour de la pièce, à mi-hauteur, offrant un tiers de surface en plus, accessible par deux escaliers du même bois. Visiblement, c'était un lieu de vie habité, où les Gryffondor pouvaient tout aussi bien travailler que discuter.

La salle était déjà occupée par une quarantaine d'élèves, qui visiblement avaient non seulement eu le temps d'arriver mais aussi de se changer. Cela confirma les craintes de Harry au sujet des détours.

Percy les mena au travers de la pièce.

« Voilà les entrées des dortoirs » dit-il en désignant quelque chose devant lui.

Harry, absorbé par la vue, remarqua alors que dans l'angle opposé à l'entrée, entre les baies vitrées, il y avait deux ouvertures, menant chacune à un escalier de service.

« Ces escaliers mènent aux différents étages de la tour qui sert de dortoirs aux Gryffondor. Chaque étage est divisé en deux parties, avec un dortoir pour filles et un pour garçons. Il y a sept étages, un pour chaque niveau d'étude. »

Chaque année, les nouveaux élèves recevaient donc l'étage de ceux qui avaient quitté Poudlard l'année précédente.

« Il y a un escalier pour les filles et un pour les garçons, et il n'existe donc aucun passage entre les deux moitiés de la tour. »

Il avait dit cela en jetant un regard insistant aux quatre garçons.

Alors que la préfète menaient les filles dans leur dortoir, Percy conduisit Harry, Ron, et deux autres élèves nommés Dean et Seamus, jusqu'au dortoir du quatrième étage. L'escalier était étroit et raide.

Leurs bagages étaient déjà installés dans la petite pièce semi-circulaire, à côté de magnifiques lits à baldaquin à rideaux de velours rouge bordé de dentelle dorée. Chacun des quatre lits était accompagné d'une grande armoire, d'un bureau et d'une chaise, faits de bois patiné par les ans.

« Il est largement l'heure de vous coucher, prévint Percy. Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin à la première heure. »

Et il sortit. Tous épuisés, les garçons entreprirent d'enfiler leurs pyjamas pour se coucher. Ils ne réfléchirent même pas au choix des lits : ils se contentèrent de prendre celui à côté desquels on avait mis leurs affaires. Ouvrant leur valise, ils les découvrirent vides : tous leurs vêtements avaient déjà été rangés dans leur armoire respective. Quant aux affaires de cours, elles étaient elles aussi rangées : les livres dans l'armoire, le reste dans le bureau.

Harry se coucha dans le vieux lit, qui grinça beaucoup. Contrairement à son sommier de lattes, assez dur, celui-ci était fait de mailles métalliques et était très mou. Harry était repu et exténué. Tous soufflèrent leur bougie, sur leur table de chevet.

« C'est grand » annonça Harry les yeux mi-clos.

Par rapport à sa chambre de Privet Drive, c'était peu dire.

« Il aurait pu y avoir genre deux ou trois fois plus de lits, non ? »

Pendant un instant, il n'eut pas de réponse. Les autres dormaient-ils déjà ?

« Ouais, répondit finalement Ron. À l'époque de mon père, ils étaient beaucoup plus par dortoir. Mais il a toujours dit qu'avec la guerre, y avait eu des classes creuses et que du coup il y avait peu d'élèves à Poudlard ces temps-ci.  
– Ah, dit Harry. »

Puis il s'endormit.

* * *

Version 1 du 22 mars 2015.


	8. I-6 : Le tout premier jour

**Chapitre 6 : Le tout premier jour.**

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour. Encore un peu vaporeux, il se redressa dans son lit, et scruta la pièce autour de lui. Ni baldaquins à tenture, ni camarades de chambre ; simplement une armoire, un bureau, des étagères… Il était chez lui, au 4 Privet Drive. Dans sa chambre.

Il se frotta les yeux énergiquement, croyant qu'il dormait encore à moitié. Mais non : lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa chambre était encore là.

Alors quoi ? Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? Son adoption, la magie, Poudlard, tout cela, il l'aurait simplement rêvé ? Il sentit de l'amertume dans sa bouche. Poudlard promettait d'être une magnifique aventure, et voilà qu'il s'avérait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une chimère qu'il ne vivrait jamais !

Harry s'assis sur le bord de son lit, le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Tout paraissait si réel, si vrai… Comment cela était-il possible ?

Il tenta de se lever…

… et chuta lourdement, tête la première.

Lorsqu'il se releva, un visage couvert de tâche de rousseur le fixait avec inquiétude.

« Ron ? s'écria Harry, incrédule.  
– Et qui d'autre, patate ? lui lança celui-ci. Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ?  
– Non, non… J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. »

Ils étaient dans le dortoir, encore en pyjama. Dean et Thomas étaient en train de s'extraire de leur lit, visiblement avec difficultés.

Percy entra brusquement.

« Débout tout le monde ! lança-t-il avec entrain. Habillez-vous en vitesse, il est grand temps d'aller déjeuner ! »

Il était manifestement plus matinal qu'eux. Harry et ses camarades, il fallait le dire, en était encore à un âge où il est absolument nécessaire de faire une grasse matinée pour espérer être en forme après s'être couché si tard.

« Il est quel heure ? demanda Harry.  
– Sept heures ! Il est plus que temps de se lever.  
– Plus que temps… grommela Seamus, manifestement pas convaincu. »

Les quatre enfants s'habillèrent, et Percy les conduisit jusque dans la Grand'Salle. Le trajet dura nettement moins longtemps que la veille au soir.

L'immense salle paraissait moins impressionnante que la veille. Le fait qu'il fasse désormais grand jour, déjà, la rendait plus claire. La lumière tamisée de la veille, accompagnée de ses ombres, avait donné à la pièce un aspect mystérieux qu'elle n'avait désormais plus. Et puis la veille, la fatigue, la nouveauté, et ces centaines de regards lorsqu'ils étaient entrés… tout cela avait contribué à la magie du lieu.

Au-dessus de sa tête, un magnifique ciel bleu se projetait sur le plafond. La salle était pleine de vie : les élèves allaient en venait pour manger et boire, et il n'y avait qu'un peu moins d'une centaine d'élèves assis lorsque les enfants entrèrent. De chaque côté de la salle, ainsi qu'au fond, Harry pouvait admirer les vitraux qui irradiaient désormais. Harry ne comprenait pas le sens des scènes représentées, faute d'en reconnaître les personnages et les situations, mais elles étaient époustouflantes. C'était comme un lieu différent de la veille.

« Asseyez-vous, dit Percy. Après le déjeuner, il y aura une présentation du déroulement de l'année et des locaux. Après le dîner, vous aurez votre premier cours d'introduction.  
– Comment ça, après le dîner ? s'inquiéta Harry »

Ça paraissait tard pour un cours.

« Oui, chez les moldus vous n'appelez pas les repas de la même manière, se rappela Percy. Ici, chez les sorciers, on a gardé les anciens noms : déjeuner pour le matin, dîner pour le midi et souper pour le soir. À la base, déjeuner, ça veut dire rompre le jeûne de la nuit. _Disjejunare_ en latin. Enfin, vous verrez cela en cours.  
– On a des cours de latin ? s'étonna Harry.  
– Et de grec. Oui. »

C'était nettement moins intéressant que d'apprendre la magie…

« Allez, je vous laisse. J'ai déjà mangé, et j'ai encore des choses à faire. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit.

« Mais il s'est levé à quelle heure ? demanda Harry à Ron.  
– Cherche pas, tu te fais du mal, répondit celui-ci en se tartinant une épaisse tranche de pain. »

Harry s'intéressa alors à la table. Dean et Seamus s'était déjà copieusement servi.

Il y avait de tout, et Harry se trouva bien embêté de devoir choisir. Mais malgré le gargantuesque repas de la veille, il avait fait.

Alors il se servit un grand bol de céréales et une copieuse assiette d'œufs brouillés et de saucisses.

Quand ils eurent fini, la Grand'Salle s'était déjà peu à peu vidée de ses élèves, qui avaient quitté leurs bancs par groupes en l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, partant plus ou moins tôt selon la distance qui les séparait de leur salle de cours. Il devait être huit heures moins cinq, et il n'y avait désormais plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves de première année à chaque table.

À la table des professeurs, le professeur Dumbledore, sur son trône, et le professeur McGonagall, à sa droite, étaient en pleine discussion. Harry ne pouvait pas percevoir le moindre mot de leur échange, même si tous les élèves s'étaient tus.

Lorsque le directeur se leva et quitta la salle en empruntant une porte dérobée située dans un angle, la sous-directrice sembla d'un seul coup s'apercevoir de leur présence.

« Eh bien, dit-elle, nous y voilà une fois de plus. »

Elle se leva, contourna la table et s'installa sur le devant de l'estrade, face à eux.

« Cette journée sera la première de votre scolarité. La première des cinq à sept ans que vous passerez dans cet établissement. Après cela, trois à cinq ans d'apprentissage vous attendent encore. »

La durée évoquée avait de quoi donner le tournis : ils n'avaient que onze ans, et n'entreraient véritablement dans la vie active que d'ici près d'une dizaine d'années.

Harry avait du mal à se le figurer.

« Dans l'heure qui suit, je vous expliquerai le fonctionnement de notre école. Ensuite, Mr Rusard, notre concierge, vous détaillera le règlement intérieur. Vous finirez la matinée avec vos préfets respectifs, qui détailleront l'organisation pratique de chaque maison. »

Elle fit une pause, balayant du regard l'assemblée éparse d'élèves.

« Mais tout d'abord, approchez-vous. »

Les élèves, dispersés dans la salle, se tassèrent au bout haut de la table de leur maison. Harry se retrouva entre Ron et une fille dont il ne connaissait pas encore le prénom.

« Bien. Déjà, passons rapidement sur les trophées, puisqu'il n'y a que cela qui semble vous intéresser. »

La coupe de quidditch et la coupe des quatre maisons étaient des prix remis chaque année, et chacune des deux était une grande fierté pour la maison qui la remportait. Il y avait un classement des quatre maisons, et arriver dernier était une honte.

« Tout d'abord, la coupe de quidditch. Il y a dix-huit matches dans l'année, soit environ une toutes les deux semaines. Le calendrier des rencontres est d'ores et déjà affiché dans les salles communes. Dix-huit matches en tout, cela fait neuf par équipe, et chaque équipe rencontre trois fois chacune des autres. Le trophée se remporte au nombre de victoire, et en cas d'égalité aux points. Le score maximal est donc de neuf victoires, ce qui n'arrive pratiquement jamais. »

Harry avait déjà lu tout cela dans ses livres. Il avait hâte d'assister à sa première rencontre de quidditch. Un sport de voltige pareil, ça devait être fantastique.

« La coupe des quatre maisons récompense la maison qui obtient le plus de points d'étude. Les points de chaque maison correspondent à la somme des points de chaque élève de cette maison, et ces derniers sont attribués selon plusieurs critères : réussite absolue – c'est-à-dire de bonnes notes, des réponses aux questions pendant le cours, etc. – et la réussite relatif – c'est-à-dire le progrès au cours de l'année, l'effort fourni, etc. Les élèves méritant rapportent ainsi des points même s'ils ne sont pas très bons. Il est cependant possible de perdre des points : des comportements inacceptables, en plus des habituelles corvées et punitions corporelles, peuvent faire perdre des points. »

Apparemment, les bêtises des élèves pouvaient, du moins dans certains cas, pénaliser toute leur maison…

« Concernant les horaires. Déjeuner de six à huit heures – dix heures les jours non travaillés. Cours du matin de huit heures à midi. À midi trente le repas est servi, et dure un peu moins d'une heure. Les cours reprennent l'après-midi de quatorze heures à dix-huit heures. À vingt heures trente le souper est servi. Les cours pratique d'astronomie ont éventuellement lieu ensuite. Si vous n'avez pas cours durant les tranches horaires que je viens de donner, vous aurez étude. En première année, ces études sont encadrées par les étudiants de cinquième année. »

Cela représentait beaucoup de travail…

« En dehors des horaires de cours et des repas, la bibliothèque est accessible à tous, et des salles de classes peuvent être allouées à des groupes d'élèves pour travailler. Les samedis, dimanches et jours de fêtes, il n'y a aucun cours. La bibliothèque et des salles de travail restent accessibles. »

Harry ne comprenait pas : ils étaient censés travailler en permanence ?

« La plupart de vos cours se feront en commun : deux maisons en même temps. En première année, vous aurez beaucoup de cours avec les professeurs eux-mêmes. Mais au fur et à mesure des années, vous aurez de plus en plus cours avec des assistants plutôt qu'avec les professeurs, et globalement vous aurez de moins en moins de cours… »

Des « ouais ! » résonnèrent.

« … et de plus en plus de devoirs » finit McGonagall.

Un « oooooh ! » général s'ensuivit.

« Pour rappel, il y a douze chaires à Poudlard. Donc douze professeurs qui assurent une trentaine de cours différents en fonction des années. Certains ont des assistants pour assurer une partie des cours. Les douze chaires sont, dans l'ordre alphabétique : apothicairerie, astronomie, athlétisme, botanique, étude des moldus, histoire, incantation, langues anciennes, magie de combat, métamorphose, occultisme, zoologie. »

McGonagall regarda ses élèves, comme pour vérifier qu'ils assimilent bien ce qu'elle disait.

« En plus des cours avec les professeurs et des cours avec les assistants, il y a les séances de monitorat, qui sont encadrés par les élèves d'années supérieures. Là encore, ce sont les cinquième année qui s'occuperont de vous. Ces monitorats seront l'occasion de travail en groupes autonomes, notamment. »

Une main se leva. C'était un garçon de Poufsouffle, si Harry avait bonne mémoire.

McGonagall lui donna la parole.

« Pourquoi on a pas des cours normaux ? »

La vieille dame leva les yeux au ciel.

« Chaque année, on me pose cette même question. Je vais y répondre. »

Elle se racla la gorge.

« Il n'y a en effet pas de cours de grammaire ou de calcul. Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin à ce niveau-là vous sera inculqué, si je puis dire, sur le tas. Des notions de géographie seront abordées en histoire, des notions de géométrie et de trigonométrie en astronomie, et cætera, et cætera. »

Elle fit une pause.

« Cette école est surtout là pour vous enseigner ce dont vous aurez besoin dans votre vie personnelle et professionnelle. Apprendre à maîtriser la magie, mais aussi des choses plus terre à terre. Mais du concret. Le reste importe peu, et vous aurez tout loisir de vous y intéresser si le cœur vous en dit. Nous serons là pour épauler toutes vos envies de connaissance, mais je le dis et je le répète : notre conviction est que l'on apprend mieux par l'expérience et la pratique. L'école élémentaire vous a déjà enseigné les rudiments de la grammaire et du calcul, et vous n'aurez désormais plus de cours spécifique là-dessus, mais uniquement une mise en pratique quotidienne qui sera sanctionnée par des pertes de points en cas de faute d'orthographe ou d'erreur de calcul. »

Elle regarda sa montre.

« Bien. Cela étant dit, il est grand temps de vous confier à Mr Rusard, qui vous expliquera les bases de notre règlement intérieur. »

Elle fit se lever les élèves, et ils la suivirent à l'extérieur de la Grand'Salle. Ils marchèrent un bon moment, et débouchèrent finalement sur l'immense vestibule par lequel ils étaient entré la veille.

Au milieu du vestibule, le concierge les attendait.

Rusard était un homme passablement âgé, un peu voûté, avec de longs cheveux filasse noués en catogan. Il portait une livrée à l'ancienne, avec une veste brun et beige à col relevé descendant jusqu'aux genoux, une tunique blanche, un pantalon court assorti à la veste, des chaussettes atteignant le haut du mollet, et des chaussures de cuir.

Il n'y avait sur son visage aucune ride de sourire, mais de nombreuses rides au niveau de son front et des coins de ses yeux, un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais eu d'autres expressions dans sa vie que du mécontentement et de l'irritation.

Et justement, il jetait un regard noir aux élèves.

« Il est arrivé à Poudlard quand mes parents y étaient, chuchota Ron à Harry, et il paraît qu'il était déjà vieux à l'époque. »

McGonagall confia les élèves à Rusard.

Après avoir tourné autour d'eux, la chatte de l'homme, Miss Teigne, vint s'asseoir à côté de son maître. Elle avait l'air tout aussi revêche que lui. L'animal semblait d'ailleurs tout aussi âgé que son maître : elle était décharné et son poil grisâtre.

« Je me présente : Argus Rusard. Je suis, entre autres fonctions, chargé de la discipline à Poudlard. Il est de mon ressort d'assurer le calme et l'ordre dans l'enceinte de l'école. Aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de vous inculquer les règles qui régissent Poudlard. Et durant toute votre scolarité, je traquerai le moindre écart et punirait sévèrement tout manquement. Est-ce clair ? »

Personne ne répondit.

« Je vais maintenant vous lire le réglèment intérieur. »

Il sortit d'une poche de sa veste un vieux morceau de papier usé par le temps, le déplia et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Article 1. Le règlement intérieur de Poudlard est lu à haute et intelligible voix le premier jour de la scolarité de chaque élève. Il est également affiché dans chaque des salles communes. Nul élève n'est censé ignorer son contenu, et chaque faute sera punie même en cas de bonne foi manifeste. »

Harry n'avait pas compris la moitié de l'article.

« Article 2. La classe dure depuis huit heures du matin jusqu'à midi, et le soir depuis deux heures jusqu'à six. En l'absence de cours durant cette période, les sorties du bâtiment ne sont pas autorisées et les élèves sont tenus de rester à la bibliothèque ou dans les espaces communs. »

Jusque-là, il s'agissait surtout de redite de ce que la directrice adjointe leur avait dit.

« Mes frères George et Fred disent toujours que Rusard détestent les élèves, chuchota Ron.  
– C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air commode… admit Harry.  
– En même temps, concéda Ron, ils arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises et sont tout le temps punis. Presque toutes les semaines, ma mère reçoit une lettre de Poudlard pour lui annoncer qu'ils sont punis.  
– Sérieux ? s'étonna Harry. »

Il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau : si les Dursley recevaient ce genre de courriers, ça risquait de mal se passer.

« Ouais, ouais. Des fois j'étais là quand elle les recevait. Ben chaque fois elle gardait la lettre dans un placard, elle pendant les vacances elle ressort toutes les lettres en leur lit à haute voie avant de les engueuler. Ça prend la journée, presque. »

Pendant ce temps, Rusard continuait sa lecture.

« Article 8. Il est défendu d'apporter à l'école aucuns livres que ceux qui seront en usage dans l'école. Article 9. Il est défendu aux élèves de parler ou de sortir de leur place sans permission. »

Harry commençait à trouver le temps long. Il regarda les autres élèves, qui s'ennuyaient également. La plupart n'écoutaient plus, et certains chuchotaient épointement.

« Silence ! beugla Rusard. »

Tous les élèves sursautèrent et se turent.

« Article 12. L'indiscipline, l'inapplication et la mauvaise conduite seront punis chez tous les élèves. Article 13. Les punitions qui peuvent être infligé aux élèves sont : la mise à genoux pendant une partie de la classe ou de la récréation, la privation de sortie en dehors des heures de cours pour une durée de plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours selon la nature de la faute… »

Un tumulte se fit alors entendre, et le concierge s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

« Ah non, pas encore ! » cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

La quarantaine d'élèves se regarda d'un air d'incompréhension, cherchant l'origine du bruit et tentant de repérer si l'un des élèves semblait savoir ce qui se passait.

Le tumulte se transforma en hurlements et en bruits de métal frappé.

Tout à coup, de plusieurs couloirs, surgit une nuée d'élèves masquant leur visage à l'aide de foulards, cagoule ou accessoires divers, et frappant divers objets les uns contre les autres pour faire le plus de bruit possible. Certains avaient même des trompettes ou d'autres instruments de musique.

Avant que les élèves de première année n'aient pu réagir, la nuée était sur eux. Alors les projectiles fusèrent : certains reçurent des œufs, de la farine et de l'eau, d'autres du miel et des plumes.

L'attaque dura un éclair, et la nuée disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Rusard, stoïque, faisait face aux élèves, encore sonnés par le bruit et médusés par l'attaque, qui étaient tous recouverts de nourriture collante et visqueuse.

Harry, reprenant seulement ses esprits, s'aperçut cependant qu'il était presque propre : il n'avait, apparemment, reçu que quelques bouffées de farine destiné à d'autres élèves. Personne, semble-t-il, n'avait osé prendre pour cible l'Élu…

Rusard, lui, était immaculé. Peut-être que les assaillants avaient trop peur pour s'en prendre à lui. Et peut-être aussi qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bizutage auquel le concierge n'avait évidemment pas droit.

Immaculé mais manifestement furieux.

« Je me demande parfois pourquoi je continuer à m'escrimer. »

Il sortit d'une poche un sifflet.

« Je vais abréger tout ceci. J'avais presque fini, de toute façon. Rappelez-vous que le réglement est placardé sur chaque panneau d'affichage de cette école et que nul n'est censé ignorer son contenu. »

Il siffla.

Rapidement, les huit préfets de cinquième année, un garçon et une fille de chaque maison, arrivèrent pour récupérer les élèves de leur maison respective. La plupart ne purent retenir en sourire en voyant le piteux aspect dans lequel ils étaient.

Chaque binôme de préfets appela sa maison, et chacun partit dans une direction différente.

Alors qu'ils longeaient un couloir, Percy se pencha vers son frère.

« Les jumeaux ? demanda à voix basse Percy, qui souriait jaune.  
– Oui, reconnu Ron. Ils étaient masqués, mais j'ai bien vu leurs cheveux roux.  
– Rusard les a reconnus ?  
– Je pense pas.  
– Tant mieux. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune, et après avoir donné le mot de passe, Percy fit entrer les huit élèves. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin. À côté d'eux, un immense panneau d'affichage croulait sous les mots placardés.

« Bien. Nous allons vous expliquer comment fonctionne l'école. Le professeur McGonagall a déjà dû vous expliquer les horaires de cours. »

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

« Rassurez-vous, il y a également des pauses. Vous aurez aux alentours de dix heures le matin et de seize heures l'après-midi une récréation de durée variable. Cela dépendra de l'heure à laquelle vous lâchera le professeur. »

Des élèves assez âgés passèrent en rigolant. L'état lamentable des enfants semblait amuser tout le monde, mais eux étaient plutôt dépités.

« En dehors des cours et des repas, vous avez quartier libre. Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez, y compris dehors. En première année, le couvre-feu dure de dix heures du soir à six heures du matin. Il faut alors être dans les quartiers communs, même si vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester dans votre chambre. Vous pouvez vous coucher et vous lever aux heures que vous voulez, à condition d'être à l'heure en cours et de ne pas trop y bailler. »

La préfète, dont Harry ignorait le nom, prit la parole.

« Si vous avez des questions sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir voir Percy ou moi. Nous sommes là pour ça. Au début nous allons vous guider, pas d'inquiétude, et tout le monde sera assez gentil avec vous.  
– Disons pendant le premier mois, coupa Percy. Ensuite, vous n'aurez plus d'excuse.  
– Tout à fait. Maintenant, passons à une partie qui va vous plaire : l'hygiène. Les filles avec moi, les garçons avec Percy. Vous allez pouvoir vous débarbouiller, finit elle avec un sourire affectueux. »

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Les chambres étaient toutes situées vers le haut, mais cette fois ils descendirent. Garçons et filles chacun de leur côté.

Percy et les quatre garçons suivirent le petit escalier en colimaçon.

« Vous avez déjà vu qu'il y avait un pot de chambre sous vos lit, j'imagine. Et il y a dans les chambres de quoi faire des ablutions chaque matin. »

Ils débouchèrent dans une salle assez basse. Il y avait au milieu des bacs en bois, et dans le fond un système de chauffage à charbon pour l'eau. Contre les murs, toute sorte d'objets nécessaires aux bains.

« Deux fois par semaine, vous aurez droit à un vrai bain ici même. Consultez le panneau pour les horaires : chaque niveau a droit à une matinée et une soirée réservées dans la semaine. »

Il désigna le poêle tout au fond.

« De l'eau chaude est à votre disposition, et si besoin vous pouvez en faire chauffer plus. »

Percy claqua dans ses mains, et des vêtements propres apparurent.

« Nous nous étions préparés à une nouvelle attaque à la farine. Changez-vous, lavez-vous un peu la figure, et rejoignez moi ensuite en haut. »

Il commença à partir.

« Ah oui, hormis tout cela, des latrines sont disséminées dans tous le château. »

Il sortit.

Les quatre garçons se déshabillèrent, nettoyèrent leurs mains et leur visage, et enfilèrent avec satisfaction les vêtements frais et propres qui avaient été descendus de leur chambre.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent, il fallut encore attendre quelques minutes les filles.

« Elles doivent se laver les cheveux, lança Percy. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, le groupe se dirigea vers la vitrine à trophée. Elle était pleine de nombreuses coupes et médailles, ainsi que de photos d'époque. Au moins un siècle s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

« Nous allons finir la matinée en vous donnant vos attribut. Vous porterez fièrement, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à votre sortie de Poudlard, les couleurs or et rouge de Gryffondor. »

Percy distribua à Harry et à ses trois camarades leur cravate courte rouge, identique à celle que portaient tous les autres garçons de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, leurs camarades filles reçurent leur surcot rouge. Une sorte de grande tunique sans manche qu'elles enfilèrent par-dessus leur tunique blanche.

« Vous voilà prêts ! » affirma Percy en souriant.

* * *

Après le dîner (c'est-à-dire le repas de midi), la quarantaine d'élèves de première année avaient été rassemblés dans un une sorte de petit amphithéâtre. Il y avait une huitaine de rangé d'une douzaine de place, avec deux couloirs perpendiculaire traversant les rangés. Les bancs étaient faits d'un bois massif, ciré d'un marron assez foncé.

Tout en bas, au niveau d'une estrade vers laquelle étaient tournés tous les bancs, il y avait un petit bureau. Le professeur était debout sur ce bureau.

Filius Flitwick, professeur d'incantation, devait mesurer à peine plus d'un mètre de haut. Il portait des robes de sorcier vert foncé qui étaient suffisamment grandes pour cacher complètement ses mains et ses pieds. Cela, ajouté à sa grande barbe blanche touffue et son bonnet assorti, faisait qu'on ne voyait de lui que le nez, les yeux et les oreilles.

« Bienvenue à tous ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix fluette mais cependant forte et enjouée.

Les élèves s'installèrent. Harry, qui ne voulait pas sentir sur sa nuque le regard de toute une classe pendant deux heures, se mit le plus au fond possible. Ç'aurait été trop pesant : même sans les voir, il aurait su tous les regards braqués sur lui une fois encore.

« Bienvenu à ce petit cours d'introduction. Vous n'aurez rien à faire. Seulement à m'écouter, sans même prendre de notes. »

Cela tombait bien, Harry ne savait pas prendre de notes.

« Je vais tenter de vous faire appréhender ce qu'est la magie, durant ce cours. De vous faire toucher du doigt ce qu'elle est. »

Il détailla les élèves.

« Je crois bien reconnaître certains d'entre vous, ou du moins je devine qui sont certains. Mais peu importe. Vous avez tous déjà vu de la magie : même ceux qui sont nés dans une famille sans pouvoirs en ont fait eux-mêmes un peu. Mais sans le savoir, sans vraiment le vouloir. Sans le contrôler, sans le comprendre. Il est nécessaire de comprendre cette énergie qu'est la magie. Cette force est en vous, mais il faut la comprendre pour réussir à s'en servir. »

Il frotta ses doigts contre ses pouces.

« Il faut toucher du doigt ce qu'elle est. Lorsque vous parviendrez à sentir cette puissance, vous pourrez la contenir ou la libérer à loisir. »

Il se déplaça d'un côté à l'autre du bureau.

« La magie spontanée, reprit-il, celle que vous faite déjà tous, de temps à autre, doit être canalisée pour pouvoir être utiliser quand nécessaire et tut dans le cas contraire. Actuellement, vous ne contrôlez pas vos pouvoirs : c'est notre rôle à nous, professeurs, que de vous enseigner à le faire. Il faudra beaucoup de temps avant que vous ne parveniez à votre plein potentiel, mais votre travail sera récompensé, soyez en sûr. Très bientôt, vous n'aurez plus de ces accidents magiques qui surviennent en cas de forte émotion. Vous parviendrez à juguler votre pouvoir. Ensuite, vous parviendrez progressivement à libérer votre magie à loisir. »

Il sortit, comme de nulle part, sa baguette magique. De sa manche, pensa Harry, mais il n'en était pas certain.

« Cet instrument vous aidera. La baguette, ainsi que d'autres objets dont nous reparleront un jour, agit en tant que canaliseur. Mais gardez bien en tête ceci : seule une volonté d'acier vous permettra de réussir. C'est la volonté du sorcier qui lui permet de faire de la magie. La baguette n'agit que comme un aide, un guide, qui n'est pas absolument nécessaire. »

Harry ignorait qu'on pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette. Il pensait que cela était obligatoire.

« Il est tout à fait possible de faire de la magie sans le moindre instrument. »

Rangeant sa baguette, il agita son index droit et fit s'envoler la chaise de son bureau.

« Voyez comme j'utilise mon simple doigt comme une baguette. Et je n'ai même pas réellement besoin de l'agiter ainsi, puisque tout est question de volonté. Le mouvement, tout comme l'incantation, ne servent que comme d'une aide. Vous pouvez vous en passer. »

Il mit ses mains dans son dos, et fit redescendre la chaise jusqu'à sa place. Elle se posa en douceur sans le moindre bruit.

« Néanmoins, la baguette est plus qu'un objet symbolique. De par sa composition, elle apporte quelque chose en plus. Elle permet de faciliter l'usage de la magie, et même de le renforcer. D'ailleurs, chaque baguette est en cela différent : selon sa composition, les résultats pourront varier légèrement. Par exemple, les baguettes contenant des barbes de plumes de phénix sont plus propices aux sortilèges de construction ou de réparation, alors que celles contenant des fibres musculaires de dragon sont plus propices aux sortilèges de destruction. »

Il ressortit sa baguette.

« Ainsi, vous ne verrez jamais un sorcier se battre sans elle – à moins qu'il n'y soit contraint par la force des choses, bien évidemment. Parce que se battre sans baguette, c'est partir avec un léger handicap qui peut cependant faire la différence. »

Devant Harry, les étudiants semblaient boire les paroles du vieux professeur. Surtout les élèves que Harry avait repérés comme étant comme lui issu de familles non-sorcières.

En fait, Harry décrochait un peu. Tout cela lui paraissait bien théorique. Il avait hâte de s'y mettre vraiment, concrètement.

Il détailla à nouveau le petit professeur.

« Il ressemble un peu à un gobelin » remarqua-t-il tout à coup.

Il n'avait pas fait attention, c'était sorti tout seul. Mais heureusement, il l'avait dit à voix basse.

« Mes frères disent qu'il a du sang gobelin, ouais, confirma Ron. C'est un peu contre-nature, mais ça expliquerait sa taille et ses oreilles. »

Et en effet, Flitwick ressemblait beaucoup à un gobelin. Avec cependant les trais moins marqués, moins caractéristiques (notamment en ce qui concernait le nez et les doigts). Il était également un peu plus grand.

Et puis il portait la barbe, ce qu'aucun gobelin que Harry n'avait vu à Gringott ne faisait.

« Le chemin est long avant de parvenir à maîtriser la magie. Il nous faudra tout un bon mois avant que vous ne parveniez à déplacer le moindre objet à distance. »

Harry fut déçu. Il espérait des progrès rapide. Mais cela était logique, quelque part.

« Et il faudra encore plus de temps avant que vous parveniez à contrôler finement la trajectoire d'un objet. Pour tout vous dire, il vous faudra cette année entière avant d'être capable de déplacer un verre sur plus d'un mètre sans le casser en le laissant échapper à votre esprit ou simplement en le reposant trop violemment. »

Cela risquait d'être long, mais le résultat en valait la chandelle ! Lorsque Harry voyait ce dont étaient capables certains, il était prêt à patienter pour atteindre un tel résultat. Quoi qu'un an pour ne pas casser un simple verre…

Le cours arrivait sur la fin.

« Après ce petit cours d'introduction, nous commencerons véritablement les cours demain. Il n'y donc évidemment pas de devoirs pour le moment. Je vous reverrai pour ma part mercredi, pour mon cours sur les sortilèges et les enchantements. Je vous expliquerai tout d'abord la différence entre ces deux types d'incantations, puis nous passerons directement à la pratique des sortilèges – nous n'aborderons pas les enchantements cette année. Mon cours d'incantation, vous le constaterez, est très peu théorique et fortement pratique. »

Harry sortit de ce cours dépité. Il était très décevant de comprendre qu'il n'arriverait à faire de la vraie magie qu'après de long mois… En deux heures, le professeur Flitwick avait douché ses espoirs de grandeur.

Il lui faudrait de la patience.

Et peut-être qu'il y avait des choses plus simples que de faire voler des objets. Au repas de midi, Harry avait vu les jumeaux faire des flammes, et ça n'avait pas l'air bien complexe, même s'ils avaient failli mettre le feu aux cheveux d'une fille.

* * *

Version 1 du 1er août 2016.


	9. I-7 : L'apprentissage de la magie

**Chapitre 7 : L'apprentissage de la magie.**

* * *

**Mardi 3 septembre, un peu avant 8 heures du matin.**

Leur premier vrai cours était le cours d'apothicairerie avec le professeur Rogue. Il avait lieu dans les sous-sols.

Harry et Ron, la veille au soir, avaient survolé le programme de l'année des différentes matières. En ce qui concernait le cours d'apothicairerie, les élèves de première année devaient apprendre à fabriquer des tisanes en utilisant divers simples et extraits végétaux (notamment des extraits broyés).

Le matin, Harry eut encore la sensation désagréable d'être épié. Chaque fois qu'il entrait ou sortait d'une pièce, les regards le suivaient. Dans la Grand'Salle, au déjeûner, tout le monde s'était tût à son arrivée, puis de nombreux groupes avaient commencé à parler à voix basse sans cesser de le fixer.

Il entendait qu'on chuchotait son nom à son passage, et tout cela était pesant. Il n'était arrivé à Poudlard que depuis trente-six heures.

Sur le chemin menant au sous-sol où se déroulait le cours, Ron prévint Harry à propos de Rogue.

« Tous mes frères m'en ont dit la même chose : c'est quelqu'un de très sévère.  
– Comme McGonagall tu veux dire ? demanda Harry. Elle a pas l'air commode.  
– Non. McGonagall est sévère mais juste. Lui non. »

Harry grimaça. Elle avait l'air strict et rigide, mais selon les frères de Ron, ce Rogue était bien pire qu'elle.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta Ron, c'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, et il paraît qu'il les favorise en cours.  
– On va bien voir ça. C'est lequel, Rogue, quand on est à table ?  
– C'est le type tout en noir, avec les cheveux noirs et gras. »

Le visage de Harry se décomposa.

« Je vois qui c'est. Ce gars-là a l'air complétement sinistre… À un moment, je crois bien avoir croisé son regard, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer sur place. »

En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques élèves de différentes années. Tous, en apercevant Harry, se taisait pour le dévisager. Et dans son dos, il entendait des murmures.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle de cours, et entrèrent. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves, mais le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore là.

La salle de cours avait dû être un cellier, pensa Harry. Mais sur les vieilles étagères à nourriture, des fioles, des pots et des bocaux étaient alignés, contenant on ne savait quoi. Dans la pièce, une dizaine de tables et une vingtaine de tabourets étaient disposées, et sur chaque table il y avait une petite marmite posée au-dessus d'une lampe à huile grâce à des arceaux de métal. Il n'y avait évidemment aucune fenêtre, alors les seules sources de lumières étaient les torches fixées aux murs et les chandelles posées sur les tables.

Ce cours était en commun avec les Serpentard. Les autres élèves avaient leur premier cours d'athlétisme pendant ce temps, et les deux groupes intervertiraient après deux heures.

Drago arriva juste après Harry et Ron. Il était accompagné de quelques Serpentard dont Harry ignorait le nom.

Il s'installa à la table situé juste à côté de celle de Harry, avec une fille.

« Alors Potter, à peine arrivé à l'école, tu es déjà au centre de toutes les attentions. On ne parle que de toi partout depuis la cérémonie. Tu aimes bien te faire remarquer, on dirait. »

La fille gloussa.

« Je te présente Pansy Parkinson » annonça Drago en la désignant.

Harry la salua mollement. Elle paraissait moins impressionnée que la plupart des autres élèves. Mais Harry avait remarqué que c'était le cas de beaucoup de Serpentard.

« Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, figure-toi. Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que cela. »

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est cela, c'est cela… »

La plupart des élèves étaient maintenant arrivés. Spontanément, ils s'étaient mis en binôme puisque l'agencement de la salle laissait supposer un travail par groupe de deux.

Évidemment, les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se mélangèrent pas. Il n'y avait, par ailleurs, qu'un seul binôme mixte : celui de Drago et Pansy. Les autres étaient uniquement féminins ou uniquement masculins.

« C'est quand même dommage que tu ne sois pas avec nous, chez les Serpentard, reprit Drago. Tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses, tu sais ! Imagines un peu : la plupart des grands hommes viennent de Serpentard, alors imagines toi, avec ton statut d'Élu. »

Harry grimaça. Il comprenait assez bien la mentalité des Serpentard, et était bien content d'avoir atterrit chez les Gryffondor. Ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes valeurs.

« Je pense que je suis très bien où je suis. Et puis c'est le Choixpeau qui décide, après tout. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Bien évidemment. »

C'est alors que le professeur Rogue entra. D'un pas déterminé, qu'on aurait pu croire agacé, il avança jusqu'au fond de la salle, face aux élèves. Il les toisa d'un air presque menaçant, mais tout le monde s'était déjà assis et s'était déjà tu dès son entrée.

C'était un homme assez impressionnant. Sans être particulièrement grand, il se tenait cependant très droit. Il était assez mince et avait un visage aux traits durs, encadré d'une chevelure d'un noir intense qui lui tombait sur les épaules.

Il portait un vêtement noir également, semblable à une soutane. Tout ce noir faisait encore plus ressortir la pâleur de son visage.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. »

Il inspecta la vingtaine d'élèves présents, et tomba sur Harry.

« Ah. Monsieur Potter. Notre célébrité. »

Il s'avança un peu, jusqu'au niveau du premier rang ; Harry était au deuxième rang.

« Dites-moi, Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'on obtient quand on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Harry ne savait ni ce qu'était l'asphodèle, ni ce qu'était l'armoise. Alors un mélange des deux…

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur.  
– Bon. Et où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

Harry regarda autours de lui. Ron regardais ses chaussures, effrayé à l'idée que Rogue puisse vouloir changer de cible. Drago lui lança un regard embarrassé en secouant la tête.

« Je ne sais pas non plus, monsieur.  
– Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?  
– Je ne sais toujours pas, monsieur. »

Rogue le regarda d'un air carnassier.

« Et pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas répondre à mes questions, Potter ? Vous pourriez au moins pu essayer. Vous auriez pu tenter quelque chose. »

Harry ne se décontenança pas.

« Non. Je ne connais pas les réponses, je ne vais pas les inventer.  
– Et trouvez-vous normal de ne pas savoir répondre à mes questions, Potter ?  
– En fait, oui. Si je savais déjà répondre à toutes vos questions, je n'aurais pas besoin de venir en cours. »

La mâchoire de chacun des élèves sembla se décrocher d'un seul coup, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, d'effroi et d'admiration mêlés. Rogue accusa le coup, puis un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage.

« C'est une réponse intéressante, Potter. Et vous semblez avoir du cran, c'est une bonne chose. »

Il survola la salle du regard.

« Vous autres, j'aimerais que vous reteniez une chose de ce qu'a dit votre camarade. Il a dit : " Je ne connais pas les réponses, je ne vais pas les inventer ". »

Il frappa violemment sur la table devant lui. Quelques élèves sursautèrent.

« C'est la première règle lorsque l'on prépare une potion ! cria-t-il. Quand on n'est pas certain de ce que l'on fait, on ne le fait pas ! Rater une potion peut être extrêmement dangereux, cela est sans commune mesure avec les autres cours qui vous sont dispensés. Alors lorsque vous avez le moindre doute, arrêtez-vous, n'allez pas plus loin ! »

Il fit une pause qui parut durer une éternité, détaillant les élèves qui baissèrent tous les yeux devant son regard.

« Les mots "poison" et "potion" forment ce que l'on appelle un doublet. En effet, ils proviennent tous les deux du même mot latin, _potio_, qui signifie simplement "breuvage". D'ailleurs, les grecs anciens utilisaient le même mot pour parler des remèdes et des poisons, à savoir_ phármakon_. Vous voyez le rapport étroit qu'il peut donc y avoir entre les préparations que nous allons faire et la mort… »

Les élèves écoutaient, mais aucun n'osait vraiment le regarder en face, pas même Drago.

« Ainsi, si vous pouviez, au cours de votre scolarité ou même par la suite, faire preuve de prudence pour éviter de vous empoissonner ou d'empoisonner quelqu'un d'autre… J'en serais satisfait. »

Il fit un geste du bras.

« Sortez votre livre et ouvrez-le au premier chapitre. Celui sur les tisanes. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

« Les tisanes sont obtenues par macération, infusion ou décoction. Aujourd'hui, vous allez essayer de préparer décoction d'écorce de saule. Elle est faite à partir d'ingrédients inoffensifs ; quoi que vous puissiez faire, le résultat ne sera pas dangereux. Mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, gardez cela en mémoire. »

Les enfants cherchèrent la page où figurait cette recette.

« La décoction d'écorce de saule, reprit Rogue, est utilisée contre la fièvre, les douleurs articulaires et les maux de tête, mais attention aux douleurs d'estomac contre lesquelles elle n'est pas efficace. La recette est enfantine : l'écorce est pillée, puis mise à bouillir dans de l'eau. Rien de plus. »

Il frappa dans ses mains.

« Au travail ! dit-il sèchement. Vous avez à votre disposition tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. N'espérez pas me poser la moindre question, et n'attendez pas de moi la moindre aide : ce premier cours va me servir à évaluer vos capacités et votre autonomie. »

Alors que les élèves, un peu apeurés, se lançaient dans la lecture de la recette, Rogue s'approcha de Harry.

« Potter, souffla-t-il. Votre réponse était intéressante, mais néanmoins impertinente. Si cela se reproduit, je serais intraitable. Compris ? »

L'intonation sur le dernier mot était très claire, et le regard de Harry croisa malgré lui celui de Rogue, dont les yeux était d'un noir intense et dans lesquels Harry voyait son propre visage en reflet.

« Oui monsieur » répondit-il en déglutissant.

Le professeur s'éloigna.

Harry était encore tétanisé lorsque Ron commença sa lecture à haute voix.

« Ingrédients : une once d'écorce de saule blanc, une pinte d'eau claire. Matériel : un couteau, une petite marmite, une passoire, un bocal. »

Ils rassemblèrent ce qui leur manquait en se servant sur les étagères où étaient entreposés ingrédients et ustensiles divers.

Harry regarda alors la recette.

_Étapes de fabrication :_

_1\. __Faire bouillir l'eau._

_2\. __Pendant ce temps, couper menue l'écorce de saule._

_3\. __Mettre l'écorce dans l'eau bouillante et attendre jusqu'à réduction de moitié._

_4\. __Filtrer la préparation pour en éliminer le reste d'écorce._

« Ben ça a pas l'air très compliqué » dit-il.

Et ils se mirent au travail.

Il y avait un long moment d'attente pendant la réduction. Pendant ce temps morts, les élèves devaient étudier les effets du breuvage final dans leur livre. Rogue en profita aussi pour circuler dans les rangs et inspecter leur avancée.

Après un certain temps, il baigna dans le sous-sol une atmosphère lourde et odorante malgré des systèmes d'évacuation des fumées (il y avait des grilles et des hottes dans la pièce).

Harry souffla. Il avait trop chaud.

« Pourquoi ça a pas lieu dans une salle avec des fenêtres ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même dans un murmure. Ça permettrait d'aérer…  
– Pour se protéger du vent et autres intempéries, répondit Rogue à voix haute, faisant sursauter Harry. D'autant plus que la plupart des ingrédients se conservent mieux dans un environnement sec, sombre et tempéré ».

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Le professeur regarda dans leur chaudron, ne trouva manifestement rien à dire et s'écarta alors en direction de Dean et Seamus, à qui il reprocha d'avoir coupé trop grossièrement l'écorce.

« C'est quoi un fébrifuge ? demanda Ron à voix basse.  
– J'en ai absolument aucune idée… répondit Harry qui se replongea dans son propre livre. »

Après un moment, Harry soupira, puis jeta un œil à sa marmite. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu en dire, c'était que l'eau bouillait et que les copeaux d'écorce valdinguaient au grès des bulles. Il aurait eu du mal, face à cette eau tumultueuse, à savoir quand le volume aurait été divisé par deux.

Lorsque les deux garçons furent d'accord sur le volume, ils coupèrent le feu et filtrèrent le mélange pour évacuer les copeaux et ne garder que la décoction.

En définitive, le cours fut assez pénible. Rogue était en permanence derrière les élèves ; il les reprenait durement en cas d'erreur, mais sans leur dire un seul mot d'encouragement en cas de réussite. Et effectivement, il était plus rude avec les Gryffondor qu'avec les Serpentard : il arrivait à reprendre les premiers même quand leur travail était parfait, et ses critiques étaient encore plus pernicieuses. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il était implacable avec tout le monde.

* * *

Les élèves avaient été réunis dans le parc du château. Le cours d'athlétisme était en commun avec les Poufsouffle.

Le professeur passa tout d'abord une bonne minute à jauger les élèves, sans rien dire.

Mme Bibine était ce genre de femme à laquelle on a du mal à donner un âge. De prime abord, on lui aurait donné une cinquantaine d'année, puisqu'elle semblait encore vigoureuse et tonique, mais divers signes (certaines rides de son visage, de petites taches sur ces mains, etc.) laissaient entendre qu'elle était bien plus âgée en réalité.

En tout cas, elle était fine, voire sèche, et assez musculeuse.

« Mon objectif, en tant que professeur, est de vous enseigner l'hygiène de vie nécessaire à tout sorcier. Pas d'excès de chère, une activité physique régulière : voilà la clef d'une vie en bonne santé. »

Elle se tenait très droite, et portait une tenue assez ajustée, qui devait permettre une grande liberté de mouvement.

« Il y a une maxime qui dit "_ mens sana in corpore sano _". Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Les enfants, je vous le dit tout de suite : nous sommes des sorciers, nous devons aspirer à la perfection. Perfection de l'esprit : être irréprochables, user au mieux de nos capacités. Perfection du corps : être athlétiques, endurants, forts. »

Le ton était donné.

« Bien évidemment, la perfection n'est pas atteignable. C'est simplement un objectif dont il faut se rapprocher le plus possible. »

Elle observa leurs réactions à ses propos, avant de reprendre.

« Je prône une alimentation la plus saine possible. Viande de volaille sans la peau, légumes et féculents uniquement cuits à l'eau, des légumineuses, du bouillon maigre. Pas d'alcool, uniquement de l'eau. Pas de sauce, pas de graisse quelle qu'elle soit. Quelques fruits, mais sans excès. Personnellement, je m'y tiens. »

Ce menu contrastait avec les repas opulents servis à l'école, même si on ne pouvait bien entendu pas parler de malbouffe. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait vu presque aucun sorcier en surpoids, que ce soit à Poudlard ou sur le chemin de Traverse. En tout cas beaucoup moins que dans le monde réel.

Mme Bibine fronça les sourcils d'un air déterminé mais presque mauvais.

« Je vais vous apprendre la rigueur. Je vais vous apprendre la détermination. Je vais faire de vous des hommes et des femmes accomplies. »

Elle sortit son sifflet.

« Et ça commence dès maintenant ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle siffla avec force.

« Trente tours de pistes au trot ! hurla-t-elle sans émotions. Et à chaque coup de sifflet on accélère pendant cinq secondes ! »

La vingtaine d'élèves s'élancèrent, ayant trop peur pour contester.

Beaucoup trop souvent au goût de Harry, elle sifflait un coup, et tous les élèves tentaient une accélération.

Le garçon du train, dont Harry avait retenu qu'il s'appelait Neville, restait passablement à la traîne.

« Du nerf, Londubas ! » vociféra Mme Bibine.

Il n'était manifestement pas très sportif. Harry avait du mal, comme tout le monde, mais Neville était clairement derrière le peloton, à souffler comme s'il avait déjà atteint ses limites. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas parcouru plus de trois tours sur les trente.

Assez rapidement, elle réduisit la fréquence des coups de sifflet, et la cadence des enfants diminua également. Alors qu'ils en étaient à la moitié du parcours, ils avaient réduit leur vitesse d'un tiers, n'ayant évidemment pas l'endurance de tenir une aussi longue distance

« Vous êtes partis trop vite dès le début ! leur cria Mme Bibine. C'est donc normal que vous ayez tant de mal maintenant ! Il ne faut pas se surestimer – jamais ! – et il est important de trouver son propre rythme pour pouvoir s'y tenir ! »

Les enfants avaient essayé de rester grouper, sans qu'elle le leur ait demandé, et puisqu'ils étaient parti à fond sans réfléchir, certains n'arrivaient évidemment pas à suivre. Neville, notamment.

« Séparez-vous, bon sang ! Que les plus rapides accélèrent et que les plus lents ralentissent ! L'important, c'est de trouver son rythme, pas de copier celui d'un autre ! »

Aussitôt, de nombreux élèves ralentirent brusquement, laissant devant un groupe d'élèves un peu plus résistants.

Neville, lui, s'arrêta complètement, à bout de souffle.

« Certainement pas ! lui hurla Mme Bibine. Monsieur Londubas, reprenez la course, ne vous arrêtez pas d'un coup.  
– Im… possible… haleta-t-il. En… peux plus.  
– Alors marchez, mais ne vous arrêtez pas. Continuer tranquillement, et lorsque vous aurez récupéré, repartez en trottinant sans excès. »

Dans un effort surhumain, Neville se remit à marcher. Une bonne partie des élèves l'avaient déjà doublé, et Harry passa à côté de lui à ce moment-là, avec Ron sur les talons.

« L'important, c'est d'être régulier. Nous ne sommes pas égaux, la nature nous a fait différent, inutile de vouloir faire exactement comme votre voisin. Vous n'êtes pas tous aussi fort, alors contentez-vous de ce que vous êtes capables de faire, et gardez en tête un seul et unique objectif : le dépassement de soi. N'essayez pas d'être le meilleur, ni même d'être meilleur que les autres. Soyez simplement meilleur que vous-même. Dépassez-vous, faites sans cesse mieux. »

En marchant à grandes foulées, elle rattrapa sans peine Neville qui trottait en soufflant comme un bœuf.

« Monsieur Londubas, il faut que je vous l'avoue : j'ai eu pire que vous comme élève. Mais d'ici à la fin du trimestre, vous aurez progressé. Veillez simplement à ne pas trop vouloir en faire trop vite : pour le moment, vous n'êtes clairement pas au niveau, n'espérez pas égaler les autres avant un moment. »

Elle repartit ensuite pour se positionner à l'arrivée, et sortit un chronomètre de nulle part.

« Allons, encore un peu de courage. Ce n'est que l'échauffement, après tout. »

Elle nota le temps de chacun. Un garçon de Poufsouffle, Justin, arriva premier, et Neville fut évidemment dernier. Harry était dans la moyenne.

Il y avait un écart de plus de cinq tours entre Justin et Neville, à la fin de la course.

Le cours se poursuivit par des exercices d'étirement, et même là Neville fut le moins bon.

« Ma parole ! s'exclama Mme Bibine. Londubas, vous êtes souple comme un nerf de bœuf ! »

Après cela, Mme Bibine leur fit traverser le parc jusqu'à un corps de bâtiment, qui était en grande partie occupé par un immense gymnase. Elle leur présenta les différents équipements, essentiellement de quoi faire des activités sportives individuelles. Harry, habitué au monde des moldus, remarqua l'absence, dans ce gymnase sorcier, du marquage au sol qui caractérisait habituellement ce genre de complexe. Aucune de ces nombreuses lignes de différentes couleurs qui s'entrecoupaient, permettant dans un même lieu de s'entraîner au basket-ball, au football ou encore au hand-ball.

Il y avait notamment des trampolines, des chevaux d'arçon, des barres parallèles, des poutres.

Neville faillit tressaillir en voyant les cordes à nœuds hautes de près de huit mètres, hauteur du plafond.

Après une présentation de l'équipement contenu dans la réserve, le cours se termina par une séance de méditation. Les élèves s'assirent en cercle dans le gymnase et le professeur se plaça debout au centre. Elle leur fit fermer les yeux et les exhorta à chercher la force au fond d'eux-mêmes.

« La force du corps vient de l'esprit. Trouvez cette force en vous, utilisez cette volonté et servez-vous en. »

Puis elle se tut, et il s'écoula cinq bonnes minutes durant laquelle ils devaient faire le vide dans leur esprit.

Elle acheva le cours là-dessus, et les élèves furent envoyés à la douche avant de pouvoir aller manger le repas de midi.

* * *

**Mercredi 4 septembre 1991.**

Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus était en chemin pour se rendre à leur premier cours de combat. Un cours en commun avec les Serdaigle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, ces derniers étaient déjà tous assis. Quant aux filles Gryffondor, elles étaient en train de s'installer.

« Prenez place, messieurs, dit Quirrell en souriant. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

La salle était assez grande, et les bureaux n'occupaient qu'une partie de la place puisque tout le fond, par lequel ils étaient entrés, était vide. Le long des murs, courraient des buffets accolés qui contenaient de nombreuses horreurs. Il y avait là de petits animaux empaillés, dont la plupart étaient inconnus de Harry, mais aussi des créatures aquatiques dans des bocaux de formols. Mais le pire était que certains bocaux contenaient des organes, et que Harry reconnut une tête de gobelin décapité dans l'un deux. L'anatomiste ayant préparé ce bocal-là avait manifestement prit un malin plaisir à tailler de telle sorte que sous les chairs, la trachée, l'œsophage et quelques vaisseaux sanguins se poursuivaient sur plusieurs centimètres sous la section de la peau et des muscles, donnant un aspect de poulpe abject à l'œuvre.

Au plafond était suspendus des oiseaux et des créatures aillées également empaillés, ou simplement des squelettes articulés à l'air des tiges métalliques, de vis et de boulon.

Harry ne connaissait pas encore ses camarades de Serdaigle (après seulement trois jours il ne connaissait pas encore grand monde), mais il reconnut la fille du train, avec ses cheveux ondulés.

Lorsque Harry et ses camarades furent assis, Quirrell s'installa derrière son pupitre.

« Nous vivons dans un monde emplit de violence. »

La phrase était tombée comme un couperet, mais Harry sentit la désinvolture du ton employé.

« Il faut savoir y faire face : vous êtes susceptibles d'être un jour attaqué, que ce soit par une créature dangereuse ou par une personne – sorcier ou moldu. Vous devrez être prêt, et c'est l'objectif exclusif de ce cours. Ici, vous apprendrez à vous défendre contre des bêtes sauvages, et notamment les créatures magiques sauvages. Vous apprendrez également à vous défendre contre d'autres sorciers, que ce soit en cas d'attaque ou dans le cadre bien plus légal d'un duel judiciaire. Au programme également – mais pas pour cette année bien évidemment – la lutte contre les velléités moldues. Les sortilèges d'amnésie vous seront très certainement un jour utile face à eux, car il convient de ne pas brutaliser et parce que cette manière de s'en débarrasser est très efficace. Ceci, et les sortilèges et enchantements de répulsion. »

Harry l'avait déjà plus ou moins deviné grâce à ses lectures, mais le monde sorcier est somme toute assez violent. Les conflits se règlent généralement sans l'intervention des autorités : les duels, comme le signalait le professeur, sont encore légalement autorisés (à la condition cependant qu'il n'y ait pas mort d'homme).

« La première chose que je vous enseignerai sera de désarmer un autre sorcier. C'est quelque chose de très utile, et surtout il s'agit d'un sort extrêmement simple à apprendre – mais pas toujours à utiliser. »

Il se tourna vers un élève qu'il désigna du doigt.

« Monsieur Corner, si vous voulez bien vous avancer. »

L'enfant, un peu intimidé, se leva et s'approcha.

« Je vais vous montrer le résultat escompté. L'incantation est "expelliarmus". Utilisez votre baguette pour choisir le sens de l'impulsion. »

Michael Corner sortit sa baguette, un peu apeuré, et la tendit devant lui en tremblotant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'est pas douloureux. »

Il sortit sa propre baguette.

« Expelliarmus ! » lança-t-il distinctement avec un geste volontairement exagéré de la main.

La baguette de Michael lui échappa des mains et fut projetée jusque contre le mur. L'enfant sursauta.

« Ramassez-là et rasseyez-vous, monsieur Corner. »

L'enfant ne demanda pas son reste.

« Il est possible de désarmer simplement ou – si la situation s'y prête – en attirant à soi la baguette de son adversaire pour la récupérer. »

La fille aux cheveux ondulés leva la main.

« Oui mademoiselle Granger ?  
– Quand arriveront-nous à faire ça ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà tout lu à ce sujet, mais lorsque je m'entraîne je n'arrive à rien…  
– Si tout se déroule bien, en quelques semaines vous serrez capables de désarmer un adversaire, à condition toutefois que ce dernier se laisse faire. Ça n'est pas un sortilège complexe puisqu'il ne demande aucune précision. »

Elle leva encore la main.

Ron soupira.

« Avec tout ça on va pas finir en avance… » chuchota-t-il.

Quirrell lui donna à nouveau la parole.

« Et pour la suite, alors ? Pour y arriver vraiment.  
– Eh bien, pour désarmer un adversaire qui ne se laisse pas faire, cela dépendra en grande partie de la volonté de chacun. C'est un combat, donc les possibilités dépendent aussi de l'autre. Et pour parvenir à récupérer la baguette plutôt que de l'éjecter sans la moindre précision, il nous faudra bien toute l'année. Mais pas d'inquiétude, nous aborderons bien d'autres thèmes. Et pour vous montrer quelque chose de plus concret, vous assisterez régulièrement aux séances de duel des cinquième, sixième et septième années. »

Devant Harry, deux filles de Serdaigle entamèrent une discussion à voix basse que Harry parvint à entendre.

« Tu te rends compte ? Elle a lu tous les manuels pendant l'été ! C'est elle qui me l'a dit dans le dortoir, l'autre jour.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Oui, elle peut même en réciter des passages qu'elle a appris par cœur. C'est incroyable. »

Oui, se dit Harry. Incroyable que quelqu'un gâche ses vacances en lisant ce que, de toute façon, il faudra lire pendant l'année scolaire.

« Ah oui ! répondit la deuxième fille. Moi j'ai seulement lu les premiers chapitres de chaque livre, et j'ai pas tout compris… Et encore moins retenu !  
– Pareil ! Elle est née-moldue, mais elle connaît déjà mieux que moi l'histoire de Poudlard…  
– J'avoue : rappelle-toi quand elle nous a fait un genre de visite guidée pendant que les préfets nous emmenaient aux dortoirs, le premier soir. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron, qui avait écouté également. Croisant le regard de Harry, il leva les ciels au ciel.

« Y sont vraiment pas comme nous… » souffla-t-il en parlant des Serdaigle.

Quirrell, qui pendant ce temps avait continué son discours, tapa alors dans ses mains.

« Tout cela étant dit, passons à la pratique. N'espérez pas des miracles dès aujourd'hui, mais il faut bien commencer à s'entraîner à un moment ou à un autre si l'on veut réussir un jour. »

La suite du cours consista donc en des travaux pratiques. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la classe, et les élèves devaient tenter de se désarmer les uns les autres.

Dans le meilleur des cas, la baguette vacillait très légèrement. Dans la plupart des cas, l'adversaire sentait simplement une pression différente dans sa main, et assez souvent elle ne bougeait pas du tout.

Hermione Granger, qui avait annoncé avoir tout lu et s'être déjà un peu entraînée, n'était pas la plus brillante. Harry et Ron virent avec un plaisir un peu mesquin qu'elle avait du mal à mettre en application ses connaissances très livresques.

« Je ne comprends pas ! s'énerva-t-elle finalement. D'habitude je suis parfaite dans toutes les matières ! Je retiens tout ce que je lis et j'ai toujours de très bonnes notes… »

Après deux heures de cours, elle était déjà considérée comme horripilante par les garçons Gryffondor. Et prétentieuse.

D'ailleurs, ils ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer d'elle dans son dos, et il était évident qu'elle allait rapidement devenir une cible de moquerie.

À la fin du cours, Harry laissa filer ses camarades.

« Je vous rejoins, j'ai un truc à demander » annonça-t-il à ses amis.

Harry s'approcha du professeur, qui rangeait ses affaires, ayant fini sa journée.

« Monsieur…  
– Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.  
– Vous m'aviez dit, cet été, que la célébrité risquait d'être difficile à supporter. »

L'homme acquiesça.

« Assieds-toi. »

Lui-même approcha son fauteuil, et s'installa face à Harry.

« Vois-tu, Harry, tu es ici depuis seulement quelques jours, et j'imagine que tu commences à prendre la pleine mesure de ce que tu représentes ici. Me trompé-je ?  
– Non. C'est compliqué ici. Avant, j'étais juste Harry. Harry Dursley. Le garçon aux lunettes qu'est pas bien grand et pas bien costaud… Celui qu'on remarque pas trop. Maintenant, à Poudlard, c'est pas du tout pareil. Tout le monde fait attention à moi, tout le monde me regarde tout le temps, et ils parlent à voix basse. Ils ont tous l'air très impressionnés, et on dirait que certains osent même pas me parler… »

Quirrell hocha la tête.

« C'est tout à fait cela : tu es un peu un héros, ici. Tu es intimidant, même pour certains élèves bien plus âgés que toi. Ta légende te précède. Mais rassure-toi : cela ne durera pas. Rapidement, ils se rendront compte que malgré ton statut, tu restes un enfant. Je ne te dis pas que cela sera facile, et encore moins que tu auras un jour une vie normale, ici. Mais petit à petit, les gens cesseront de t'épier et oseront t'adresser la parole. Tu resteras une sorte d'intouchable, cependant, puisqu'à mon avis, jamais cette aura ne retombera. Même plus tard, tes actes auront une grande importance. Les gens essayeront de savoir ce que tu fais, ce que tu penses. Comme n'importe quelle célébrité, chaque acte et chaque parole, même anodin, sera propagé, analysé, décrypté. »

Harry comprenait bien le parallèle avec ces personnes célèbres dont la vie est scrutée en permanence.

« Un peu comme ces gens qui passent dans les tabloïdes, vous voulez dire ?  
– Un peu, oui. Sauf qu'au-delà du potin, les gens de ce monde ont pour beaucoup _foi_ en toi. Il ne s'agit pas de connaître la vie de ses idoles, ni de se nourrir de scandales : il s'agit de savoir ce que l'Élu peut faire et dire. Tu es perçu un peu comme un guide, en raison de cette prophétie dont je t'ai parlée. »

Harry avait la tête qui lui tournait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?  
– Les gens attendent beaucoup de toi, mais il ne faut pas laisser cela te détruire. N'essaye pas de vivre pour eux, d'être ce qu'ils veulent que tu sois. Sois toi-même. Suis ta vie comme tu l'entends et non pas comme on l'attend de toi. Reste simplement qui tu étais, Harry Dursley. »

* * *

Version 1 du jeudi 1er septembre 2016.


End file.
